The Adventures of Anariel of Rivendell
by ArthursCamelot
Summary: 10th Walker.  I know..very original, but I wanted to put my own spin on it.  Anariel joins the Fellowship, and along the way finds out that darkness can bring people together as sure as it can tear them apart.  LegolasXOC  Please give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello readers! I must say that I am excited to attempt my first LOTR fanfiction. Now, first things first, I do realize how many times this type of story has been done. I am fully aware that it isn't that original, but I wanted to put my own spin on it. That, and I took it upon myself to create a lady friend for Legolas. Now that all of that has been said, I believe we are ready to begin! By the way...Anariel is pronounced Ahn-are-ee-el.

**Disclaimer: In no way, shape, or form do I claim to own Lord of the Rings and its awesomeness. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien...**

The Adventures of Anariel of Rivendell

Anariel sat in a chair in front of her vanity. Arwen stood behind her, braiding her hair for something to do. Anariel sighed, knowing the reason for Arwen's nervousness. Aragorn was not here. In fact, the heir of Isildur was late in arriving to Rivendell with the hobbit Frodo Baggins. It was not like Aragorn to be late.

"I'm sure all is well," Anariel smiled reassuringly. "I think we all know he can take care of himself."

Arwen smiled ruefully, "I know that, yet it will never keep me from worrying. There," the elf maiden declared. "It is done."

Anariel looked into the mirror and smiled at her adoptive sister's handiwork. "Thank you Arwen," she said smiling as she rose from the chair. "Care for a walk?"

Arwen smiled good naturedly and Anariel knew that she would decline. "Perhaps another time, I think I'll ride out to see if I can find Aragorn. He can't be far, and it will set my worry at ease."

Anariel smiled and nodded. "If you must," she said in a teasing tone. She was rewarded with Arwen's answering smile, and Anariel watched as the older elf left the room.

Anariel turned back and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark tresses were pulled half back in intricate braids, her blue eyes shone with a hint of mischief. She was alone in her more mischievous dealings now that Elrohir and Elladan were gone again, riding in the North. Anariel sighed. However close she and Arwen were, it did not compare to how close she was with the twins.

They had saved her. She was a young elf, only a child when her family had been traveling to Rivendell, her father being an old friend of Lord Elrond. Sadly, on the way they were attacked by orcs. Terrified by the slaughter, the young elf had run into the trees in an attempt to escape her parent's fate. She was not quick enough however. An orc jumped on her from behind and the elf had fallen to the ground. She had looked into the orc's eyes defiantly, not willing to show the fear that nearly consumed her. The orc had raised its sword, ready to plunge it into the elf when an arrow hit him square in the chest.

Anariel had looked up just in time to see a hand reach for her. Unthinkingly she grabbed the hand and was swung up on the older elf's horse. That elf had been Elrohir. The twins had killed the remaining orcs and had taken Anariel to Rivendell, where she had remained ever since. As she grew, she found herself always in trouble, usually helping the twins in their devious plans. She and Arwen got along immediately, though Arwen was quiet and would not join in the twin's misdoings. Anariel, forever grateful to the twins for saving her, went along with anything they came up with. She was considered to be a wild elfling, but she preferred the term, 'spirited.' Anariel had on numerous occasions been reprimanded for her behavior by Elrond, who she had come to view as a father. Although she knew that secretly he was always wondering what she would do next, as an amused light would always shine in his eye.

Anariel grinned at the memories that surfaced in her mind. Memories were treasures for elves. So many things they watched change and mold, but their memories would remain forever untarnished. Sighing she left the room, wishing that she was with Elrohir and Elladan. They were surely having much more fun than she was, for Anariel was not ever one to be idle for long. She was not patient for an elf, even after a millennium of life. Elrond had been very protective of her and Arwen, especially after what had happened to Celebrian. Eventually though, Elrond had allowed her to travel with the twins and then Gandalf. She was extremely fond of the old wizard and saw him as a grandfather.

Thinking of Gandalf made her wonder where he was. She had not seen him today. He had come into Rivendell looking as if he had just escaped from something, his cloak torn and burnt. He had gone straight to Elrond, and had barely spoken a word to her since his arrival. Was he not supposed to come with the Frodo and Aragorn? It was when her mind was consumed with these thoughts that she came upon Elrond in his study. He saw her and smiled, though she noticed it did not quite reach his eyes.

"What is troubling you?" she asked quietly.

"Arwen has left to find Aragorn," he admitted and rose from the chair behind his desk. He walked over to the window and looked out over the open courtyard of Imladris.

Anariel followed him and placed a hand on his, "Surely you are not worried for her? She will be fine."

"It is not Arwen I worry about at the moment," the elder elf sighed. "I worry for Middle-Earth. The dark forces of Sauron rise once more. The One ring has been found."

Anariel let out a startled gasp. "How long have you known, and why didn't you tell me?" Anariel demanded and Elrond smiled fondly at her tone. She could still be such a child at times.

"Gandalf and I have known about the one ring since June, and long have I felt the darkness stirring once again," Elrond acquiesced. "I have invited many people to come to Rivendell for a Council, to decide what to do with the ring."

"It must be destroyed," Anariel interrupted. "It cannot be allowed to fall into the wrong hands, for the world shall be thrown into darkness."

"I agree," Elrond said quietly. "But I fear for Men. They are not as strong as they used to be, easily swayed by greed and power."

Anariel knew that Elrond was remembering Isildur and how he had failed to destroy the ring, deciding to keep it for himself. "All hope is not lost," she chided gently. "Aragorn will fulfill his destiny," she said confidently.

"First he must accept it," Elrond reminded her, but he appreciated her words. She was always the optimist, and her spirits never failed.

"When he is ready, he will. It's like Arwen always says, there is always hope," Anariel said smiling and that smile was broader when she saw Elrond return it.

Both elves looked up at the faint sound of hoofs. "That is Arwen," Anariel assumed. "She must have found Aragorn."

Elrond's brow furrowed however and a serious expression lit his face. At that moment, Gandalf entered the room, "The Ringwriaths are at the river. Arwen is attempting to elude them, but she will need our help."

Anariel watched as Elrond's eyes widened and he immediately went to the window that over looked the river. She watched as Elrond raised his hands towards the water and swept it forward commanding it in Elvish. Gandalf added his own spell and with her Elven sight she could see the water take the shape of many white horses. Everyone waited until they heard the unmistakable sound of hoofs, and then all of them rushed into the courtyard.

Arwen was already running towards them, with what Anariel assumed to be Frodo in her arms. "Ada, you must help him! He is fading!" she cried.

Elrond quickly took the hobbit in his arms and hurried into an empty room, laying the hobbit on the bed. He quickly inspected the wound and Anariel stood at the back of the room, giving him space to work. She watched as his frown grew more and more pronounced. "He has been stabbed by a Morgul blade. It is amazing he has resisted this long," he muttered and he set to work healing the young hobbit.

Anariel and Arwen left, knowing that Gandalf and Elrond would do everything they could do to save the young hobbit. They walked in the gardens and after comfortable silence Anariel spoke, "You have seen Aragorn?"

"Briefly," the elf admitted. "He was fine. Like you said he would be."

Anariel laughed. "Of course he was! Really Arwen you worry too much! I think you just wanted an excuse to see him," she added teasingly.

"Just wait until you find someone," Arwen teased in return. "Then you will understand."

Anariel snorted, "Yes, I'm sure I'll find someone brave enough to marry me," she said sarcastically. She was slipping into her usual self. She had to be proper when the rest of the elves were present, but when she was alone she could be who she was: a sarcastic, blunt, teasing, free spirited elf maiden who loved to get into trouble.

"How many marriages have you turned down now? Ten?" Arwen continued smiling.

"Ten in the last century you mean," Anariel clarified. "And I am not the only one in Rivendell known for not accepting proposals."

Arwen flushed, "My heart belongs to Aragorn. I will not deny it."

Anariel smiled, but on the inside she wondered if Arwen would end up giving up her immortality to be with Aragorn. She knew her sister well, and she knew that Arwen would indeed do that. However sad this made Anariel, she would stand by Arwen's decision. "I admire you for that," Anariel admitted. "Yours and Aragorn's love is strong. I have faith that it will work out in the end."

Arwen smiled. "Thank you. You always hope."

Anariel giggled. "That's because I have you telling me to hope all the time. It was bound to wear off on me."

* * *

The next few days were spent anxiously. Aragorn arrived later in the day after Frodo had come. Surprisingly though, he also brought with him three more hobbits. Anariel had been excited to meet them. A stouter one named Sam had immediately asked about Frodo, and Anariel had led him to Frodo's room where the hobbit stayed steadfastly by his friend's side. That left her with the other two hobbits, Merry and Pippin.

After five minutes with the two, she had found them to be much like Elrohir and Elladan, in the sense that they could always find some way to get into trouble. They were always smiling or singing or dancing or smoking or drinking or a combination of them all. Anariel found them to be delightful and the three were inseparable. They were almost like children, and Anariel was finding herself extremely protective of them, particularly Pippin, who seemed to always be in some sort of trouble.

On the third day, Frodo woke. Anariel had left Merry and Pippin to check on the hobbit. As she went to open the door, Gandalf appeared in the doorway. "Anariel," the old wizard said fondly.

"Gandalf," she said as she embraced the man who was in her mind her grandfather. "We have had little time to talk," she said regrettably.

"In times like these, we are hard pressed to indulge in simple conversation," Gandalf admitted.

"Then we must fix the times we are in," Anariel said smiling.

"If only it were that simple," Gandalf sighed.

"But it is that simple," Anariel argued gently. "There's just a complex way to go about it," she laughed and Gandalf chuckled.

"You always make me laugh," he admitted.

"And I always will old man," Anariel whispered smiling. "Now, I'm going to check on Frodo. I'm assuming he's awake?" she asked.

Gandalf nodded. "Don't talk with him for too long. I fear he is not as strong as he thinks he is," Gandalf chuckled and Anariel smiled. She would like Frodo.

Gandalf moved out of her way and Anariel entered the room. Frodo was lying on the bed, looking about the room. "Hello Frodo," Anariel greeted as she took the chair beside his bed.

"Hello," he answered. "Who are you?"

"I am Anariel," she answered smiling. "Adoptive daughter of Elrond, troublemaker when Elrohir and Elladan are away, wise when I have to be," she trailed off as Frodo laughed.

"You are not like the other elves I've seen," Frodo admitted. "I like it."

Anariel beamed. "I am glad; otherwise this would have been extremely awkward."

Frodo nodded grinning and Anariel said, "I hope that you will recover soon."

Anariel watched as seriousness overcame the hobbit's expression and Anariel could see the subtle wisdom in his eyes. "Gandalf spoke of a Council that would be convened once I am strong enough. He says that all races will be here, Dwarves, Elves, and Men alike."

"And hobbits," Anariel reminded teasingly.

Frodo laughed, but it turned into a yawn. "Sleep Frodo," Anariel said gently.

She watched as Frodo's eyelids fluttered closed. "Are you still standing there, Ada?" she asked turning around to see Elrond standing in the doorway. She'd heard his feather light footsteps about halfway through her conversation with Frodo.

"I was coming to check on him. He seems to be healing fine," Elrond said inspecting the wound carefully so as to not awaken Frodo.

"He is stronger than he looks," Anariel observed and Elrond nodded.

"His will is astoundingly strong for a creature of such small stature," Elrond said quietly. "I hope that will shall guide him in the coming days."

"Is everyone you sent for here?" Anariel asked, rising from her seat to follow Elrond out of the room.

"The dwarves arrived today," Elrond began and Anariel made a face that Elrond ignored. "Prince Legolas and the Elves of Mirkwood should arrive late today, along with Boromir of Gondor."

"Gondor?" Anariel asked warily. "Is Boromir not the steward's son?" she inquired.

"I do not know what his reaction will be when he learns of Aragorn," Elrond said, answering the question she was about to ask next.

Anariel nodded. "I will still watch him."

* * *

Arwen and Anariel were walking through the courtyard later that evening when both heard the sound of hoofs. They looked up to see that the Mirkwood Elves had arrived. In front of the group was one of the best looking elves Anariel had ever seen. He had blonde hair, which was braided half back. He was tall for an elf, maybe six feet. What she admired most were his eyes. He had the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. They shone with the wisdom of his years, but there was still almost a childish innocence about them.

"Careful Anariel," Arwen whispered. "It's not polite to blatantly stare."

Anariel blushed and looked to Arwen, "It was not blatant, and I'm going to assume the one in front is Legolas?"

The answering smile on Arwen's face was an answer in itself. A playful light entered Arwen's eyes as she took Anariel's hand and led her over to the Mirkwood Elves who were being greeted by Elrond. "Prince Legolas," Arwen called, still keeping a firm grip of Anariel's hand in case she tried to run.

"Lady Arwen," Legolas greeted politely. "It has been too long." His eyes flashed to Anariel who simply stared into his eyes. "Am a wrong to assume that this is the Lady Anariel?" he asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"No," Anariel smiled. "You are right."

"I'm sure that Arwen and Anariel will be able to show you to your rooms," Elrond said and he looked at Anariel with a seldom seen devious gleam in his eye. Anariel subtly rolled her eyes, but smiled as she and Arwen led the Mirkwood Elves to their rooms.

Of course, Arwen insisted that she could show the rest of the elves to their rooms, while Anariel could show Legolas to his. Of course. Her family was conspiring against her. Sometimes they were as bad as the twins.

"It seems you have always been away when I have come to Rivendell," Legolas said as they walked through the gardens to his room.

"I'm usually riding with the twins," Anariel explained. "I hate for them to cause too much trouble without me," she added laughing.

Legolas chuckled, "I think that Elrohir and Elladan cause enough trouble by themselves."

Anariel shrugged, "From what I hear, you and Aragorn are not much different."

"You should not always believe what you hear," Legolas said and Anariel could see the slight embarrassment in his eyes. You could tell so much from looking in his eyes.

"Oh," Anariel nodded. "I see. It's _worse_ than the stories I hear. Don't worry, I won't ask," she giggled.

"And I thank you for it," Legolas said as they reached the door to his room. "It has been lovely talking to you Lady Anariel."

Anariel laughed and whispered conspiratorially. "I've never been one for titles. So let's just call me Anariel."

Legolas smiled and nodded. "Very well, Anariel. Until I see you again," he said politely as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Until then," Anariel smiled and nodded before turning around. Arwen was in so much trouble.

* * *

Woo! I know that this chapter was kind of boring, but I needed to get Anariel's backstory out of the way. I also do not want you to assume that she's going to be a Mary Sue, or at least how I understand them to be. She has depth, and she's not a saint. I tend to really get a feel for my characters as I progress through the story, so if she seems a little Sue-ish, don't worry! Hopefully it won't last for long. Also, for those who read my Merlin stories...I have planned out the sequel and will start writing it soon...it might be out next week, but I can't promise anything yet...

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**

P.S. I usually update my stories everyday, but for this one, I'm going to take it easy and upload every other day. Hopefully this will give me time to work on my Merlin sequel...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreicate your thoughts, and reviews add to my happiness...so keep it up! Okay, I just want to clear the air about something. I really do know how unoriginal this idea is. Believe me, I do. So...why do it anyway? Because I want to. It's a fun story for me to write, hence I will keep writing it for my own enjoyment (and everyone else who reads this story). So...now that that's out of the way...I think we shall get on with this chapter...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...J.R.R. Tolkien does...darnit...**

Chapter 2

Anariel walked through the gardens early the next morning. She loved the gardens. They were full of life, and she loved life. Anariel was walking along a path that usually only she took, when her heightened senses heard Aragorn speaking. She smiled when she heard Arwen answer. Fighting the desperate urge to eavesdrop, she turned around and walked back the way she came.

Arwen was just as devious as her brothers and Anariel. She just never showed it. Anariel shook her head. She would never quite understand Arwen's motives, even after all the centuries of knowing her. As she was walking back down the path, Anariel looked about her and noticed something off. Something wasn't right.

Curiously, she looked around her, but she saw nothing out of the ordinary. Smiling to herself she looked up. Something, or rather _someone_ was in the trees. "I do believe there is a hobbit or two in one of these trees," she called and she smiled when she heard giggles. They were too quiet for Men to hear, but her Elven ears heard it clearly.

She continued walking, listening to the hobbits follow her from above. She finally came to the tree she was looking for and jumped up to grab its lowest hanging branch and swung herself up into the tree. "Why are you following me?" she asked coming face to face with the shocked hobbits.

"We weren't following you," Merry said seriously, but the mirth in his eyes was impossible to miss.

"Yeah," Pippin said happily. "You shouldn't think so much of yourself, Anariel."

Anariel smiled. "Of course, what was I thinking?"

"I don't know, Milady," Merry said. "But I do know that there was a man that came into Rivendell early this morning. The sun was barely in the sky, when he rode through."

"I suspect that was Boromir of Gondor," Anariel mused. "What did he look like?"

"He was big," Pippin said excitedly. "Very proud face, long sort of reddish hair, has a scruffy look about him, but not like Aragorn."

"Yes, I do believe that was Boromir," Anariel said. "Do you think we could get out of the trees now?" she asked.

"Of course!" Merry said. "It was just fun to be up here. You can see so much better."

"Ay," Pippin said as he hopped down. "But I've always preferred the ground."

"That's because when you fall, you don't have as far down to go," Merry said shaking his head and Anariel laughed before jumping out of the tree.

"I didn't know that the Elves of Rivendell ran around in the trees," a voice said and Anariel turned to see Legolas.

"Look Merry," Pippin whispered from behind Anariel. "It's a boy elf."

"You're so observant Pip," Merry whispered back.

"You think they like each other?" Pip asked and Anariel rolled her eyes.

"I don't know," Merry said sarcastically. "Why don't you ask them?"

"Do you think they can hear us?" Pip asked trying to be quiet.

"Every word Pippin my friend," Anariel laughed.

"Oh," Pippin said blushing. "Well, me and Merry, we'll just go…that way," he said pointing in a random direction as he grabbed Merry and towed him away.

Legolas laughed. "They are odd creatures, hobbits," he commented as he walked forward and offered her his arm.

Anariel nodded smiling as she took his arm. It would have been rude not to. "I've grown fond of them. They are so full of life."

"They seem fond of you as well," he commented.

Anariel shrugged. "They remind me of the twins in a way," she said quietly.

"You are very close to Elrohir and Elladan," Legolas observed and Anariel nodded.

"They saved my life when I was an elfling. I've always been closer to them than anyone else," she admitted. "Elrond would not let me go with them when they rode North," she said sadly.

"These are dangerous times," Legolas replied. "I'm sure he just wants to keep you safe."

Anariel snorted. "I'd rather be with them than here. When I'm out there I can do something about the evil that's out there. When I am here I feel useless."

"Aragorn is much the same way," Legolas said. "As am I for that matter," he added thoughtfully.

They soon reached the courtyard, and a maid came up to Anariel. "Milady, the Council is ready to convene."

Anariel smiled, "Thank you Eruanna."

The younger elf smiled and nodded before scurrying away. "Shall we go then?" Legolas asked.

Anariel smiled and nodded as they made their way to the council meeting. On the way, Legolas thought of the elf maiden on his arm. She was unlike any elf he had ever met. She was not one for propriety, that much was obvious. She had a love of life that was ironic. Most elves often wearied over time because of their long lives. He seriously doubted she would ever have that problem.

She was also beautiful, though he reminded himself that all elves were. However he had come here for the Council, and to also explain how his people had failed to keep the creature Gollum. A subtle anger rolled through him as he thought of his failure, but he pushed it aside. He had to focus on the task ahead.

They soon arrived at the Council and they parted as Legolas went to where the Mirkwood Elves had taken their seats. Anariel saw Frodo and went to sit beside him. She saw how uncomfortable he was and smiled reassuringly at him. She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Do not fret my friend, these things last forever and hardly ever accomplish anything. But if you pay attention you will find the best gossip."

It had the desired effect and Frodo laughed quietly, "Thank you, Anariel."

"Anytime," Anariel said and Frodo knew that she meant it.

Gandalf sat on her other side and he patted her knee in a very grandfatherly way. She smiled up at him, knowing that once the Council started he would become the wise wizard that everyone else knew him as.

Elrond called the Council to order then, "Strangers from distant lands, friend of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands on the brink of destruction. You will unite…or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate…this one doom…" Elrond paused and looked at Frodo, "Bring forth the ring, Frodo."

Frodo looked at Elrond and back at Anariel who nodded, sending him reassurance with her eyes. Slowly and hesitantly, Frodo sat the ring on the plinth in the middle of the Council.

Boromir, the man from Gondor, was the first to speak, "So it is true!" he gasped shocked.

"Sauron's ring! The ring of power!" Legolas exclaimed softly in disbelief.

"The doom of man," a dwarf said grimly and Anariel believed that it was Gimli who spoke.

Anariel noticed the look on Boromir's face. There was a light in it that she did not like. It was confirmed when he said, "It is a gift! A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, held the forces of Mordor at bay…by the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy…let us use it against him!"

"You cannot wield it. None of us can," Anariel interrupted annoyed at the man's obvious lack of common sense.

"The one ring answers to Sauron alone…it has no other master," Aragorn said calmly.

Boromir turned to him coldly, "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" he asked and when Aragorn said nothing, Boromir turned away dismissively.

Anariel was about to stand up and defend Aragorn, only to discover that Legolas was already on his feet, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragron, son of Arathorn, and you owe him your allegiance."

Boromir's eyes widened slightly in disbelief, "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added, though it was obvious to Anariel that he was keeping his temper in check.

Aragorn rose and put a restraining hand on the elf's shoulder, "Havo dad, Legolas."

Legolas sat back down and Boromir muttered, "Gondor needs no king."

Anariel was seriously considering punching Boromir in the face when beside her Gandalf spoke, "Aragorn is right…we cannot use it."

"You have only one choice," Elrond said solemnly. "The ring must be destroyed."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Gimli asked and before anyone could stop him, he ran forward and brought his axe down on the ring where it rested on the plinth. Everyone watched as his axe shattered with a crack, and the dwarf was sent hurtling backwards. Gimli stared in disbelief at the ring that was unharmed by the blow.

Anariel sensed something. It was almost as if the ring was humming. She heard something to her right, where Frodo sat and he had slumped in his chair. Anariel looked at him with concern. The ring was already affecting him.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom…only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you…must do this," Elrond said gravely, shocking the Council into silence.

To Anariel's great annoyance, Boromir spoke again, "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is an evil there that does not sleep and the Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

"Have you heard of nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed," Legolas argued, and Anariel was nodding her head in agreement.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli asked sarcastically.

"And if we fail what then?" Boromir asked. "What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli leapt to his feet. "I will be dead before I see the ring in the hands of an Elf!" At this all the Elves jumped up from their seats, Anariel included.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli shouted.

"Do you not understand?" Gandalf cried. "While we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows! None will escape it! You will all be destroyed, your homes burnt, and your families put to the sword!"

"It is true!" Anariel exclaimed. "Listen to what Gandalf says!"

From behind them her Elven ears picked up a calm, steady voice, "I will take it." Anariel turned and saw Frodo on his feet. "I will take it," he repeated. "I will take the ring to Mordor."

Anariel stared at the little hobbit. "Though I do not know the way," he said quietly.

Everyone was silent for a few moments before Gandalf spoke, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said surely.

"If, by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said and he came to kneel before Frodo. "You have my sword."

Anariel watched as both Legolas and Gimli stepped forward. "And you have my bow."

"And my axe," Gimli added.

Anariel saw Boromir step forward, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

Anariel finally made up her mind. She watched Elrond's reaction as she stepped forward. He looked at her and in that one glance she knew that he would let her go. They both knew that even if he forbade her to go that she would go anyway.

"I too shall see this journey through," she said softly to Frodo before she bent down and whispered in his ear, so only he would hear her, "I think we all know that this group will need a woman's perspective."

Frodo grinned and nodded, when out of nowhere someone shouted, "Here!" Everyone turned to find that Sam had hopped out from behind a bush and was scurrying towards Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," the stout hobbit declared.

Elrond chuckled. "No indeed…it is impossible to separate you…even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

Anariel smiled at Sam who smiled shyly back at her. "Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said as he and Pippin emerged from the surrounded bushes.

"Anyway…you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission…quest…thing…" Pippin added.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry muttered and Anariel smiled.

Anariel looked up at Elrond who was eyeing the group thoughtfully. When their eyes met she saw the hidden worry in his grey eyes, but she was determined to go and he knew that. "Ten companions," he mused. "You shall the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin exclaimed. "Where are we going?"

* * *

Anariel was packing for her journey the night before they were due to leave when there was a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she called and looked expectantly at the door.

She wasn't surprised when Elrond stepped into the room. "Anariel," he began.

"I'm going Ada," she said softly, but determinedly. "I cannot stay here knowing that I could do something to help."

Elrond sighed, and for a moment Anariel could see the weight of all his years, "I know that I cannot dissuade you from going. You will always follow your heart wherever it leads you."

Anariel smiled and took his hand. "I will be fine, Ada. Trust me. Trust Frodo. Trust the fellowship. We will not fail," she said confidently.

Elrond held her face in his hands for a moment before he bent and kissed her forehead. "Then I wish you a safe journey," he said quietly and then he left the room.

Anariel couldn't deny that she felt guilty. She knew that she'd given him no warning, but when she'd seen everyone else pledging themselves to Frodo, she'd just had to act. She couldn't stay safe in Rivendell, knowing that her friends were in grave danger. Especially Merry and Pippin, who were not warriors. Anariel herself was a fine warrior; she was taught by the twins and even had a few lessons from Glorfindel himself. She could take care of herself. Elrond knew that, but parents worry no matter what.

Anariel finished her packing and lay down to sleep. She would need her strength for the day ahead. She thought of the other members of the fellowship. Gandalf would certainly be the leader. He was a wizard and knew the land better than anyone, aside from Aragorn of course. Gandalf's help and experience were invaluable. Aragorn was bound to this quest no matter what. He didn't know it, but he was on his way in fulfilling his destiny. He was one of the best swordsman she had seen and his knowledge of healing and medicine would also prove of great use, should the need arise. She thought of Legolas. She'd heard that he was unrivaled in archery, and she had no doubt he was also skilled with a blade. Both she and Legolas would provide for excellent scouts and look outs because of their heightened senses. Even the dwarf would probably prove useful at some point...maybe. Anariel's thoughts shifted to Boromir. She didn't like that he seemed to want to use the ring. She could understand of course. If someone could wield it and not succumb to the darkness she would be all for the idea…but it could not be done. Uneasily, her thoughts drifted the last members of the company. The hobbits. They were not warriors. Frodo seemed to be the wisest of them, but there was strength in Sam that Anariel could see. That strength was loyalty. Sam would go where Frodo would go. Maybe that was what the hobbits would bring. The hobbits were all loyal to Frodo, and they believed in him, therefore they believed in the cause. They simply believed.

* * *

The scouts that Elrond had sent out had all returned, the last of those scouts being Elrohir and Elladan. The twins were not pleased that Anariel was going to Mordor, though she couldn't decide if they were more upset about her going, than they themselves _not_ going. She had asked them where they had gone, but they only spoke of their journey to Elrond.

The morning they were due to depart they all awoke early. Anariel was up before the sun had risen and was in the gardens one last time. A few minutes after she had arrived, Legolas came up to her. He wore a green tunic with brown leggings, reflecting his home in the Woodland Realm. She too wore a tunic, but hers was a midnight blue and her leggings were silver. She also wore a belt around her waist to show off her curves, though that was only at Arwen's insistance.

"Anariel," Legolas greeted, taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"Legolas," she said returning his greeting. It was silent for a few moments and Anariel spoke, "I hope you're not intending to try and dissuade my coming on this journey," she said playfully.

Legolas smiled but shook his head, "Something tells me that it would fall on deaf ears."

"And you would be right," Anariel laughed.

Legolas sighed in defeat. He admitted that he was not fond of the idea of Anariel coming with them. It was not that he doubted her ability to fight. Nor did he doubt that she could help the fellowship in their quest. He found that he was strangely protective of her. Was it simply because she was a woman? Was it simply because she was his friend? Both? Legolas decided that it was probably a little bit of both. However he couldn't deny that he was happy another elf was part of the fellowship.

"We should be going," Legolas said finally, getting up and offering her a hand.

Anariel took it and wondered why she liked having her hand in his. It just seemed…right. What was she talking about? She mentally shook herself. She had to focus on the quest. Protect Frodo. Destroy the ring. That was her priority.

Legolas and Anariel walked to the gates of Rivendell and saw that Aragorn and Arwen were saying their goodbyes. Anariel let go of Legolas's hand and went over towards them. As she approached, Aragorn turned and left, going over to Legolas. "Do not worry," Anariel said softly. "I'll make sure he stays out of too much trouble."

Arwen laughed and out of the corner of her eye she saw Aragorn look up and smile faintly at the sound. "Please watch out for him," she entreated.

"I will. Promise," Anariel said smiling and Arwen gave her a big hug.

"Include yourself in that promise," Arwen whispered smiling.

"Of course," Anariel said lightly. "You know me. I'm always careful."

"That's what worries me," Arwen laughed lightly and Anariel gave her adoptive sister one last hug before joining the rest of the fellowship where she heard Gimli grumbling to Boromir about traveling with not one, but _two_ elves, one of them being a woman. That made Anariel smile. Yes. She was going to get along great with Gimli.

Elrond stood at the gates and he seemed to study all their faces. His eyes lingered on Anariel, and she gave him a reassuring smile that he returned with his eyes. "Go now with free hearts. Farewell, and may the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you!"

Anariel smiled once more at Elrond, before turning around and walking up to the front beside Gandalf, who was behind Frodo. Ever so faintly she heard Frodo whisper, "Gandalf? Which way is Mordor? Left or right?"

"Left," Gandalf answered and the fellowship began their journey.

* * *

And so it begins! I must say I'm really excited to write the journey...lots and lots of action! For my Merlin fans who are reading this story, I'll tell you that I have the sequel outlined chapter by chapter...so I'll be starting it soon! Yay! But let's focus on Lord of the Rings for now!

**Please, please, pretty please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed this story! I love it! I know that this chapter is significantly shorter than those previous, but don't worry I make up for it the next few chapters. I just thought that this once was kind of cute...I mean...it involves Pippin...it's bound to be adorable...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...maybe next year?**

Chapter 3

The fellowship's progress seemed to be nonexistent. The weather was cold and windy as they trekked west of the Misty Mountains. Gandalf led the way, Aragorn not far behind. Legolas and Anariel were the rearguard because of their Elven senses. Since elves were not really affected by the cold, they were not as uncomfortable as their companions, although the wind got on Anariel's nerves. It kept blowing her hair in her face, which provided a much needed laugh.

One night, they declared it was safe to build a fire and the group huddled around the flames eagerly, relishing the warmth. "We must hold to this course west of the Misty Mountains for forty days. If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open. From there, our road will turn east to Mordor," Gandalf said after a question from Pippin, who didn't look pleased at the idea of walking for forty days.

Anariel sat with Legolas. During their journey, they had become good friends, or at least Anariel was determined to keep it that way. Her priority was simple. Protect Frodo. Destroy the ring, and in that order. Nevertheless, she and Legolas often carried on quiet conversations in Elvish. He had been sorry to learn of her past and the death of her parents, but Anariel had assured him that she was happy to belong in Elrond's household, even if having the title of a Lady was bothersome. He had laughed at that, for he agreed that at times titles were annoying. He knew all about it as he was a prince. She had learned about his past as well; how he'd been trained since he could walk to be a warrior and a prince, but apparently Legolas had been quite the rebel as an elfling, including stealing his father's horse.

"Anariel," Pippin said skipping over to where the two elves sat. "Will you teach me to handle a sword?" he asked.

Anariel's eyes widened, but she smiled. "Are you sure you would not rather Boromir or Aragorn teach you?" she asked.

Pippin lowered his voice, "I'm not too keen to fight them," he explained. "Aragorn is always kind of grim and broody. And Boromir is always quiet."

"So you want me to teach you?" Anariel asked. "Are you sure? Aragorn would be a better teacher," she said persuasively, but Pippin wasn't having any of it.

"Anariel taught me some lessons in swordplay," Aragorn said and Anariel glared at him. "She is as good a teacher as I."

"Come on," Pippin urged, taking her hand and pulling her to her feet. "I'll go easy on you."

At this Anariel raised her eyebrows, "Really?" she said and she unsheathed the sword on her belt and took a defensive stance. "Well let's see you do your worst."

Pippin gripped his sword firmly before charging at her. She parried his blows effortlessly, but allowed him to get close enough to make a move. Pippin was obviously having fun, not seeming to care that he was making no progress in defeating her. She could hear the laughter of the rest of the company, and she found herself smiling. After awhile, Anariel got a little bored and switched from being on the defensive to being on the offensive. She met his sword with her own, made a sweeping motion and Pippin's sword flew up in the air and Anariel caught it in her free hand. "Do you yield, my friend?" she asked.

Pippin's brow furrowed for a moment before he charged at her and knocked her down. He pinned her to the ground and Anariel pretended to struggle against his weight. "Ha!" Pippin exclaimed. "Do _you _yield, my pointy eared friend?" he asked and Anariel laughed.

"I surrender," she said still laughing. "Now help a lady up," she giggled.

Legolas watched as Pippin gave Anariel a hand. He and the others had laughed at the sight of the hobbit attacking the elf. She seemed to be a light to the darkness that always threatened to engulf them, seeing as how their task was a treacherous one. The only two who still seemed to be against her presence were Gimli and Boromir. Gimli because she was an elf, it was that simple. Legolas assumed that Boromir's reason was because she was a woman. He knew that often human women did not fight in wars or battles, so it must be difficult for him to get past. Although Elves did not often like the idea of women fighting, they would not forbid them from doing so. Perhaps when Boromir saw her in battle, he would feel differently.

* * *

They continued to trek on. Eventually the windy weather had passed and now the sun shone. Aragorn had led them through Hollin and now they were in the Eregion hills, pausing midday for a brief rest. Legolas stood on a rock, looking back over the land that they had crossed. Anariel was seated beside Aragorn who was smoking his pipe. Both were watching Pippin who was practicing his swordplay with Boromir. To Anariel's surprise, he was very good with the hobbits.

"Get away from the blade Pippin, on your toes…good, very good…I want you to react, not think," Boromir instructed the hobbit.

Faintly she heard Sam mutter, "That shouldn't be too hard," and Anariel smiled. Sam might be the quietest of the bunch, but whenever he spoke it was usually funny.

"Move your feet," Aragorn chimed in, smiling at the hobbit's progress.

"Quite good Pippin," Merry applauded.

Anariel smiled and continued to watch the pair until she heard the grumblings of Gimli. She turned and saw that the dwarf seemed to have cornered Gandalf. Furrowing her brow, she got up and went over closer to the pair.

"If anyone would ask my opinion, which I note that they have _not_, I would say that we are taking the long way around. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome," Gimli said persuasively.

Anariel shuddered at the idea of going through the mines. She had heard of the evil that the dwarves had awakened, and she had heard the stories from Glorfindel himself. No elf would willingly pass through the mines anyway. No sun. No trees. No grass. No nature, just cold, dark tunnels. She looked for Gandalf's reaction and was relieved to see that he was obviously against the idea.

"No, Gimli. I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice," the old wizard replied.

Anariel saw Legolas still standing on an outcrop of rock and hopped up to stand beside him. In the background she still heard Boromir and Pippin, but she assumed that from the noise that Pippin had tackled him to the ground. Laughter filled the air and Anariel smiled. Laughter was a treasure on this quest. She noticed Legolas tense beside her and looked at him curiously.

"Legolas?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow, but when he didn't answer she steered her gaze to where his had remained. In the distance she saw a black cloud, seeming to glide across the sky like smoke.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"It's just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said inconsequently.

"It's moving fast," Boromir said worry creeping into his voice. "Against the wind…"

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried suddenly.

"Hide!" Aragorn urged.

"Merry, Pippin, Sam, take cover!" Boromir ordered the hobbits.

Legolas grabbed Anariel's hand and they both dove under the bushes. Both waited as the black crows flew overhead. There was one solitary croak, and everyone waited until the elves came out, seeing as how they would know first when it was safe.

Anariel moved to get up when she realized that Legolas was on top of her. Apparently, Legolas had just made that observation himself, but he had made no attempt to move.

"Um, Legolas?" Anariel asked slowly. "Can I get up?"

If Anariel didn't know better, she'd almost think that Legolas looked sheepish, but the blonde elf quickly moved off of her, taking her hand and pulling her up with him. Seeing the elves emerge, everyone else followed suit. Gandalf staggered to his feet, and Anariel saw his eyes drift to her hand that was still in Legolas'. Subtly, she withdrew her hand and went to stand by Aragorn who was by Gandalf. She ignored the almost amused look Gandalf gave her.

"Spies of Saruman," the wizard said worriedly. "The South passage is being watched." Gandalf looked at Aragorn who subtly nodded and Gandalf gestured to a high mountain pass. "We must take the pass of Caradhras!"

* * *

They clambered up the steep mountain pass in a single file line. The snow was up to the hobbits ankles, so they weren't having too much trouble yet, though Anariel worried about how they would fair when the snow became too deep. She and Legolas were for once at the front of the company, as Aragorn was bringing up the rear. Anariel heard the shuffling of rock and scurrying of feet and turned around to see Frodo getting to his feet. She watched as the young hobbit seemed to panic. He was searching for something. Had he lost in the ring in the snow? She searched the ground and saw Boromir reach down and pick up the chain that held the ring. He held it so the ring dangled in front of his eyes. Anariel tensed as she watched him seem to become entranced with it. She started forward, but Legolas grabbed her arm, and looked pointedly at Aragorn.

Anariel's gaze flitted to Aragorn who approached Boromir warily, "Boromir?"

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing…such a little thing," he said quietly, his eyes never leaving the ring.

Aragorn's hand went to his sword hilt, "Boromir, give the ring to Frodo," he ordered quietly.

Boromir gazed at the ring for a few moments more before he seemed to snap out of it, giving the ring back to Frodo. "As you wish," he said lightly. "I care not." Boromir reached forward and ruffled the hobbit's hair.

_I fear for Boromir. _Anariel said quietly to Legolas.

_We will watch him. If it seems to be too much for him, we will tell Aragorn or Gandalf. _Legolas answered, his eyes still watching Boromir.

As they continued to climb, the weather escalated to a full on blizzard. The snow was flying so thick that even Legolas and Anariel were having trouble seeing, but they were not hindered by the rising snow. Being as light as they were, they were able to walk atop the snow, barely leaving a footprint. The others were not fairing as well. Both Aragorn and Boromir carried a hobbit in each arm, as the snow had become too high for them to walk through. Gimli was also starting to have trouble. This was most definitely a time when Anariel was glad she was an elf. She could walk atop the snow, and she wasn't cold.

Legolas and Anariel both tensed as they heard a voice, "There is a fell voice in the air!" Legolas called to Gandalf urgently.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled back.

Rock and snow start to fall down on them as Aragorn yelled, "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf! We must turn back!" the Ranger urged.

"No!" Gandalf argued and raised his staff and chanted a spell that Anariel translated as, "Sleep Caradhras, be still, lie still, hold your wrath!"

However it had no effect. The voice on the air became as loud as thunder, causing the mountain to tremble above them. A lightening crack sounded from above them and Anariel looked up to see a huge snow avalanche charging towards them. She felt Legolas grab her arm and yank her back against the wall of the mountain, putting himself in front of her so he shielded her from the snow. She ignored the fact that they were so close that their bodies were pressed together. She also ignored the fact that she felt a fluttering in her stomach. That wasn't normal.

Once the snow was finished falling, Legolas quickly dug them out and they immediately went to dig out everyone else. Legolas went to where Gandalf was and Anariel quickly dug out Aragorn and Boromir, who in turn dug for the hobbits. They passed them up to Anariel and she frowned when she saw that they were shaking with both cold and fear.

"We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the West road to my city!" Boromir urged.

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard," Aragorn argued.

"We cannot pass over the mountain. Let us pass through it," Gimli urged, and Anariel felt her stomach drop. Surely Gandalf would not lead them there? "Let us go through the Mines of Moria!" Gimli said, more to Gandalf than anyone else.

Gandalf sighed, a concerned expression on his face. "Let the ring bearer decide."

Anariel's gaze immediately went to where Frodo stood, still shaking from the cold. She closed her eyes in defeat. She knew what we would choose. "We shall go through the mines," Frodo said evenly and Anariel heard Legolas sigh beside her.

"So be it," Gandalf said quietly.

* * *

Woo! Moria be next! Yay! I like Moria. (Can you tell?) Anway, this chapter was fun to write...as they all are really. Anway, I'll update Saturday.

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Hello, hello! I just have to say a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I give you all virtual cookies! I really like Moria, so much happens! I just hope I do it justice! Please review! By the way. _Elvish is in italics, _while Western is regular.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings...shame...**

Chapter 4

Anariel jumped lithely from rock to rock. If she was going to go through Moria, she was going to at least have a little bit of fun first. At the moment she was having a contest with Merry and Pippin. All three were jumping from one slimy green rock to another, each determined not to slip. The others watched in amusement and Anariel saw Aragorn roll his eyes and Gandalf shake his head. She also could have sworn she saw Gimli smile, but knew she would never get him to admit it.

"Which one do you want me to jump to?" Anariel asked Pippin, and she grinned as he pointed to one that was close to twenty feet off.

"That one," he pointed.

"Pippin that is too far," Merry argued.

"No, I think I can make it," Anariel teased. "Can I get a running start?" she asked.

Pippin considered this. "Okay, but not a big one."

Anariel smiled and took two quick steps back before launching herself into the air. She landed as only an elf could, gracefully. She spun and grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Beat that my little friend!"

"Can someone toss me?" Pippin asked warily, looking to Aragorn who just shook his head. He sighed in defeat. "Fine, you win this time Anariel."

Anariel laughed and skipped back to Legolas. She preferred his company to the others, aside from Merry and Pippin. It was because Legolas was the only other elf in the fellowship, or at least that was what she told herself.

Legolas himself enjoyed Anariel's company. He liked having another elf to talk to, and guessed that it was much the same with her. He tried to work out why he seemed to be growing more and more protective of her as the journey continued. Was it simply because she was a woman and a friend? He wasn't developing feelings for her was he? Wait…_feelings? _No. No that is most definitely _not_ the reason.

_You are very good with them. _Legolas said smiling.

_In dark times like these, it is always nice to have a laugh. _Anariel shrugged.

_Indeed it is. I'm sure that the rest of the fellowship appreciate it. _Legolas said quietly.

_What about you? Do you appreciate me acting like an elfling? _Anariel asked laughing.

Legolas chuckled. _If I didn't know that you were older than an elfling, I would worry. _

Anariel scoffed playfully. _Face it Legolas. I brighten your day._

Legolas laughed, but neither confirmed nor denied it, and Anariel smirked. The fellowship soon turned the corner and saw a large looming cliff face. The company skirted around the edges of the black, daunting lake that sat in front of the doors.

"The walls of Moria," Gimli breathed in awe.

Gandalf went up to the wall and placed a hand on the stone, searching for the door.

"Dwarf doors are not made to be seen when shut," Gimil announced proudly. "They are invisible, and their own masters cannot find them or open them, if their secret is forgotten."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Anariel said sarcastically to Legolas who chuckled.

"But this door was not made to be only a secret to Dwarves," Gandalf murmured. "One simply must now what to look for."

Anariel watched as faint, silver lines began to appear in the rock at his touch. "Ithildin…it mirrors only starlight and moonlight," Gandalf said quietly.

Anariel looked up at the sky and watched as the moon peaked from behind the clouds, shining down on them. She looked back at the wall and saw the once faint silver lines were now clearer and more luminous. They created ancient symbols that twisted to form an archway. Even Anariel had to admit that it was beautiful.

"It reads: The door of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak, friend, and enter," Gandalf announced.

"What does it mean?" Merry asked confusedly.

"It is quite simple," Gandalf said confidently. "If you are a friend, speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf raised his arms, "Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen!"

Nothing.

The man tried the words in a different order, and then another, but the doors did not open. The wizard huffed. "What are you going to do?" Pippin asked, seemingly oblivious to the aging wizard's foul mood.

"Knock on the doors with you heard, Peregrin Took," said Gandalf irritated. "But if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will seek for the opening words."

Pippin, looking appropriately abashed, went away to where Merry was shaking his head. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves or Men or Orcs," Gandalf said wistfully. "Pity I cannot remember them all now."

The rest of the company knew that it would be awhile, so they all went off in their own separate directions. Anariel and Legolas sat on a rock by Aragorn, who looked up at their approach, but did not do anymore to acknowledge their presence. Aragorn's mind was filled to the brim with his thoughts. He did not like going through Moria anymore than the Elves did. Though they had yet to utter one word of complaint, he knew that they were not looking forward to the journey underground.

This also brought him to another train of thought. He wasn't sure if anyone else had noticed it yet, but Legolas and Anariel were steadily growing closer. Perhaps Gandalf had noticed. Aragorn most certainly had, but perhaps it was because he knew them both so well. Aragorn had known Anariel all his life, and he had not once seen her show any favoritism to one elf aside from Elrond, Arwen, and the twins.

He also knew Legolas. Legolas had never been a romantic. He valued his duty as Prince of Mirkwood and spent all of his energies in fulfilling that role. Now however, the elf was almost constantly with Anariel, and there was always a subtle protective look about him. Where one was, the other was close behind. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The best part was that the two Elves didn't even realize.

He was drawn however from his thoughts when he heard Legolas say quietly in Elvish, _I do not like the look of that water._

_I agree. _Anariel replied warily.

Aragorn once again studied the water. He too had an uneasy feeling about the water. His gaze drifted from the water to where Sam stood with Bill the pony. Aragorn sighed and got up, making his way over to the pair.

"Mines are no place for a pony, even one as brave as Bill," he whispered and he started to unsaddle the pony.

Once the pony was free from its load Sam whispered, "Bye, Bill."

"Go on Bill," Aragorn told the horse before turning to Sam. "Do not worry Sam. Bill knows the way home," he said before slapping the horse on the rump, sending the horse into a trot.

"Goodbye, Bill," Sam said softly.

SPLASH!

Anariel and Legolas looked up when they heard the splash. Merry and Pippin were throwing stones into the water. Both elves rose to stop them, but Aragorn beat them to it. Just as Pippin was about to toss another stone, Aragorn grabbed his arm. "Do not disturb the water," he said ominously.

Legolas and Anariel watched uneasily as the ripples seemed to grow. Legolas was about to warn the others when Frodo's voice distracted him, "It's a riddle," the hobbit said quietly. "Speak, friend, and enter," he explained. "Gandalf, what is the Elvish word for friend?"

"Oh," Gandalf said surprised. "Mellon," he said and the rock face divided down the middle, creating two large doors that swung outwards.

Legolas and Anariel looked into the darkness, but even they could barely see. Anariel shuddered and Legolas put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The elf maiden smiled up at him in gratitude and he returned it briefly before they followed the wizard into the darkness.

"So master elf," Gimli said to Legolas. "You will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the dwarves; roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home on my cousin Balin…and they call it a mine!"

Gandalf's staff emitted a light and the fellowship gasped in horror. Anariel looked around. Everywhere she looked she saw a dwarf skeleton, clearly the remnants of an old battle. Many held rusting swords or shields or both. The shields were peppered with arrows and axes.

"This is no mine," Boromir exclaimed. "It is a tomb!"

Gimli was clearly horrified, "Oh no…no…no…no…"

Legolas pulled an arrow out from a nearby corpse and examined it, "Goblins," he said spitefully, throwing the arrow away, and the fellowship began to retreat back out the door.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We never should have come here!"

Suddenly, Anariel heard a terrified scream. She whipped her head around and her eyes widened. A great tentacle had Frodo by the ankle. Sam and the other hobbits were furiously hacking at the tentacle to sever it, but they were not strong enough. Aragorn and Boromir rushed forward, and Anariel was not far behind them. Aragorn cut the tentacle that held Frodo and led him to safety, while Boromir continued to hack at the tentacles that sprang from the water. Anariel heard the twang of Legolas' bow as she ran to the other three hobbits and ushered them to safety. Once they were safe she turned back to see that once again, Frodo was in the clutches of the monster. Aragorn jumped and severed the tentacle and Frodo fell, only to be caught by Boromir.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir cried and Legolas fired an arrow into the creature's ugly head, giving Aragorn and Boromir a few seconds to get Frodo and themselves to safety. The creature clawed at the door with its great tentacles, the force of which created a rockslide and the fellowship watched as the way was shut.

"Well, there's only one way out now," Anariel said to herself in the darkness.

A faint light appeared again at the top of Gandalf's staff. "As Anariel said, we now have but one choice," he said ominously. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, for there are fouler things than the Orcs in the deep places of the world. And keep quiet," Gandalf added. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence goes unnoticed."

The wizard led them on for hours, but the others did not mind. All of them, except Gimli of course, wished to leave the mines, and as quickly as possible. Gimli walked by Gandalf, his head always looking this way and that as he admired the work of his kin. Behind him walked Frodo and Sam, and Anariel, Legolas, and the rest of the hobbits walked behind them. Boromir followed sullenly behind the Elves and the hobbits. He did not wish to be trapped in the darkness, but he said nothing. Finally bringing up the rear was Aragorn, who was even quieter and more grim than usual.

After several hours of walking, Gandalf stopped. "We shall rest here for the night."

Legolas laid his cloak beside Anariel's and lay down. Being an elf allowed him and Anariel to go for days without sleep, but they had not slept in two days and the past few days had been wearisome and both elves were as tired as their companions. Gandalf took the first watch, seeing as how he had the light.

Anariel lay down and tried to sleep, but she was so uncomfortable in the mines. If only the twin's could see her now! She wouldn't have been able to survive the teasing. The Fearless Anariel scared silly by the dark. She hated how there was no noise except for the sound of their breaths, or their footfalls, or the occasional drip of some unseen water. She hated this place.

Anariel jerked up when she heard a dull thump and her eyes stared into the blackness. Alas, it was only Gimli who had plopped down on the floor. She felt a strong hand take hers and she instantly recognized it to be Legolas. She lay back down slowly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze to show her thanks and he returned it. It was like this that Anariel was finally able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Boromir woke up to the shuffling of feet, and he opened his eyes to see the vague outline of hobbits, no doubt Merry and Pippin. Boromir sat up and the darkness seemed to lift slightly as Gandalf moved in his direction. He looked about. His eyes roved over the still forms of his companions. When his eyes drifted over to where the elves lay he stopped. He looked closely and saw that both elves were facing the other, and each had one hand reaching out to the other. Their hands were nearly touching. Could they have fallen asleep holding hands?

This made Boromir angry. It was bad enough that they had a woman with them, even if she was an elf. Now though, it appeared that she had a lover! It was not the fact that she may or may not be Legolas' lover, but it was the fact that this now jeopardized the quest. He wondered, if faced with the choice, who Legolas or Anariel would save, the other, or Frodo? What about him? What about Aragorn? Or Gimli? Or Gandalf? The hobbits?

Boromir shook his head. It was too early to tell anything. He had certainly seen no other signs. Indeed, he had seen that they were always together, but he had assumed that it was because they were both elves. If he saw another sign of the elves being more than friends, he would take his concerns to either Gandalf or Aragorn. Satisfied with this plan, he roused Aragron beside him, as he'd seen Gandalf start to wake the others.

* * *

Deciding that it was time to get a move on, Gandalf had set about waking the rest of the fellowship. When he came upon the still forms of the elves, a small smile lit his face. Judging by their positions, they had fallen asleep holding hands. Darkness apparently can bring people together as sure as it can tear them apart. He nudged Legolas with his staff and the elf jerked awake, sitting up quickly. He looked from Gandalf and then back to Anariel who had also woken.

"It is time to continue our journey," Gandalf said softly and Anariel quickly gathered up her cloak and stood, praying to be out of the mines soon.

* * *

"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf announced and Anariel fought back a groan of frustration. She was anxious to get out. She glanced at the path they were following. The tunnels branched three different ways. One of them had to lead them out, but which?

Like they had at the doors of Moria, the group went off on their own, though none of them strayed so far as to be without the little light that Gandalf's staff provided. The wizard seemed to be in some sort of trance, as he stared at the three passageways before him.

After a few minutes Pippin turned to Merry asked, "Are we lost?"

"No, I don't think so. Gandalf's thinking. Shh," Merry hushed.

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry," Pippin said and Anariel smiled as she listened to the hobbits conversation.

"Gandalf," Frodo whispered and Anariel's head turned when she heard the wariness in the young hobbit's voice. "There's something down there," he continued.

"It is Gollum," Gandalf answered quietly.

"Gollum!" Frodo exclaimed quietly and Legolas' head snapped up as he listened intently to the conversation.

"He has been following us for three days," Gandalf explained and Legolas' eyebrows furrowed. He had not heard or seen anything that might elude to someone, or rather _something_, following them.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked disbelievingly.

"Or was set loose," Gandalf replied. "And now the ring has drawn him here…he will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the ring, he hates and loves himself. Smeagol's life is a sad story," Gandalf explained.

Anariel listened to the rest of the conversation, and her heart thudded sadly in her chest when she heard Frodo say, "I wish the ring had never come to me…I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times," Gandalf said gently. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the ring, in which case you were also meant to have the ring, and that is an encouraging thought!" The old wizard said suddenly sounding much happier. "Ah! It is this way," he said and Merry jumped up in relief.

"He's remembered!"

"No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down there. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose!" Gandalf laughed, and Anariel smiled at the sound as she followed the wizard down the tunnel.

After a few more minutes of walking, Gandalf led them under an archway where he stopped. "Let me risk a little more light," he murmured and tapped his staff on the ground.

A brief flash of light seemed to travel down the room, and for a moment Anariel could see a vast hall with an equally vast roof, held up by large pillars of intricately carved stone. The walls were black and smooth. "Behold! The great realm and dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf!" Gandalf announced, gesturing to the hall.

"No!" Gimli suddenly cried.

Anariel looked at the dwarf who was running through busted wooden doors, arrows sticking out from the old wood. "Gimli!" Gandalf reprimanded, but Gimli rushed on and Gandalf and the others had no choice but to follow.

Anariel entered the chamber and to her delight she saw a beam of sunlight, actual sunlight. She smiled, but as she surveyed the rest of the chamber, she noticed that it was misplaced. There were goblin and dwarf skeletons alike strewn about, and in the center of the room was a tomb. Gimli knelt at the tomb and began to sob, "No…no…oh, no…" he mumbled.

Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb, "Here lies Balin, son of Fudin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf sighed. "He is dead then. It is how I feared."

Anariel sensed a growing essence of evil, and her stomach began to tighten nervously. She looked at Legolas and knew that he felt it too. He urgently whispered to Aragorn, "We must move on. We cannot linger."

"He is right," Anariel said worriedly. "I sense that there is danger closing in."

Meanwhile, Gandalf had pried a large, dusty book from one of the corpses and leafed through the pages. He began to read, "They have taken the bridge and the second hall: we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long…drums in the deep…we cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. Will no one save us? They are coming," he read ominously, and Anariel was about ready to just yell at them to hurry.

However at that moment, a loud crashing was heard and the whole fellowship looked at Pippin as the remnants of a skeleton sent crashing echoes down the well. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and save us from your stupidity!" Gandalf said angrily.

They all fall silent and for a moment Anariel thought that they would get out alright. Of course that didn't happen. A boom sounded in the corridors, steadily growing louder. Boom. Boom. Boom. She heard the scurrying of feet, and horn blasts, then at last angry cries.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam gasped and all eyes turned to Frodo who unsheathed sting…the blade was glowing blue.

"Orcs!" Legolas said angrily.

Anariel turned to the hobbits. "Get back! Stay close to Gandalf!" she ordered.

Boromir and Aragorn shut the doors and bar them, but the wood was old and they knew it would not hold. "They have a cave troll!" Boromir said and he seemed to be torn between awe and horror.

"Let them come! There is still one dwarf in Moria that draws breath!" Gimli said standing on top of his cousin's tomb.

Anariel unsheathed her sword and stood beside Legolas, who stole one worried glance at her before his eyes reverted back to the door. The pounding on the door grew louder and soon the doors burst open, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Aragorn and Boromir quickly throw themselves into the fray, cutting down the orcs in their way. Legolas was firing arrows so fast that Anariel wondered how it was possible. However she couldn't continue that train of thought as a horde of orcs charged towards her. She was about to cut down the first one when an arrow hit his temple. Anariel threw Legolas an annoyed glare, before she beheaded the orc closest to her. "I could have done that," she muttered under her breath.

She continued to fight, and she found herself moving closer to the hobbits. Gandalf himself had joined the fray, staff in one hand and sword in the other. She was by Sam and noticed that he himself was using two weapons. He held a sword in one and a saucepan in the other. He whacked an orc over the head and it keeled over, much to the hobbit's surprise. He looked up at Anariel, "I think I'm getting the hang of this!" he said as he hit another orc over the head.

Anariel laughed breathlessly at the hobbit, as she beheaded yet another orc. She turned at just the right angle so the blood spatter would not hit her. She was _not_ continuing this journey covered in orc blood. Anariel heard a loud crash and looked up to see that the cave troll had joined them. The cave troll swept its club at Aragorn who stumbled backwards, dodging the blow, but it made him off balance. The troll went to hit Aragorn again, when Boromir's sword came down on its arm, causing green blood to pour from the wound.

Anariel looked for Merry and Pippin and saw that they were being overcome by orcs. She rushed forward and attacked the orcs from behind, easily killing three. However when the others realized she was there, she soon found herself being forced into a corner. In an attempt to keep from being driven into a corner, she leapt forward into the mass and found herself surrounded. Okay, that probably wasn't the best idea she'd ever had, but it was better than being in a corner. She felt a hot slash on her back, but she ignored it and continued to fight through the mob.

Anariel heard the cave troll howl in anger and she saw it set its sights on Frodo. Looking about her, she noticed that all the orcs were dead and the only thing that remained was indeed the troll. "Aragorn!" Frodo yelled helpless as the troll descended upon him. "Anariel!"

Anariel ran as hard as she could, even harder when she saw Aragorn fly into the wall. Anariel watched in horror as the troll lifted Frodo up with his spear, pinning him against the wall. "Frodo!" she screamed and ran toward the troll in a fury. The hobbits joined her as she and Sam slashed at the creature's knees, bringing him down. Merry and Pippin had climbed onto the creature's back and were stabbing it viciously in the neck. The creature reared up and Anariel heard the twang of Legolas' bow. She saw the arrow in the troll's throat and watched as the beast started to sway, as it could not breathe. Finally, it fell over dead.

Sparing only a fleeting glance at the dead troll, she rushed over to Frodo, where Aragorn already was. "Oh no," Anariel whispered and she knelt beside Aragorn. Suddenly, Frodo coughed and drew in a sharp breath.

"He's alive!" Sam exclaimed happily.

"I'm alright," Frodo said weakly. "I'm not hurt."

"You should be dead!" Anariel cried in disbelief.

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye.

Frodo opened the strings of his shirt and revealed the Mithril shirt he wore. Anariel's jaw dropped.

"Mithril!" Gimli said wonderingly. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Baggins!"

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

The drums reverberated in the hall and Gandalf urged them forward, "To the bridge of Khazad-dum!"

* * *

**Please review and Happy New Year!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I have to say that I love the feedback I'm getting for this story! I love reading each and every one of your reviews...they add to my happiness. Cookies for all of you! You can all thank josie95 for this early update, as his review really made me smile. I must say that I am seriously fighting the urge not to update this story everyday like I do for my other stories...maybe once I have it finished completely. Right now, I'm writing the scenes in Return of the King...so once I finish completely I'll update daily. Yay! And once again..._Elvish is in italics, _while Western is regular.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. **

Chapter 5

Anariel ran down the hall after Gandalf, however she made sure that none of the hobbits fell behind. "This way!" Gandalf cried.

Anariel saw a distant door that Gandalf appeared to be leading them too. Out of the corner of her eye she saw goblins seeming to materialize all around them. They clambered down the stone columns, appeared out of holes in the walls and the floors. Their harsh cries and the clanking metal of their armor was all that registered in her ears.

Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the goblins that were running towards them. Soon they were surrounded and she and the fellowship formed a tight circle. A fierce determination flared in her veins and she gripped her sword tightly. She stood by Legolas who had an arrow notched, ready to fire. Around a distant corner, Anariel saw a flicker of a fiery light. The ground began to tremble, and she noticed the suddenly cowering goblins begin to retreat.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir whispered.

Sudden realization dawned on Anariel, the stories that Glorfindel had told her rushed to her mind. "A Balrog," Gandalf said quietly. "A demon of the ancient world! This foe is beyond any of you! Run! Quickly!"

Anariel didn't need to be told twice. Just as she turned she caught a glimpse of the hellish creature. Its body covered in flames and ash, two horns sticking out upon its head like the devil it was. She ran beside Legolas down the never ending stairs. Boromir was in the lead and nearly fell over the edge as there was a chasm, but Aragorn pulled him back.

Legolas and Anariel quickly made the leap across the chasm and landed safely on the other side. Legolas immediately turned back and motioned for Gandalf to jump, "Gandalf!" he urged and he steadied the wizard as he too landed safely.

Boromir gathered Merry and Pippin into his arms and made the leap with them both. The hobbits quickly rushed to Anariel's side and she spared them a small smile before she turned back to the rest of the fellowship.

"Anariel!" Aragorn called before he tossed Sam in her direction. She caught him and set him gently on his feet. About this time an arrow flew past her head so close that it brushed her hair. Barely a second had passed before Legolas had fired his own arrow, killing the offended goblin.

She drew her attention back to the remaining three of the fellowship that had still yet to make the jump: Aragorn, Frodo, and Gimli. Aragorn went to toss Gimli, but the dwarf raised a hand. "No one tosses a dwarf!" and with that declaration he leaped to the other side, but he landed on the edge. He began to fall backwards, but Anariel grabbed the only thing she could, his beard. "Not the beard!" he protested, but Anariel pulled him to safety.

"Hurry Aragorn!" Anariel cried as the goblins began to fire more and more arrows.

Aragorn gathered Frodo into his arms and prepared to make the jump, but the stairs cracked and a piece came tumbling down. The gap was now too large. Anariel wasn't even sure if she or Legolas could make the leap. She watched Aragorn think frantically for a solution. "Lean forward!" he yelled and slowly they came closer. When they were about to hit the other side, Aragorn jumped and Anariel steadied him.

Aragorn immediately went to the front and led them up yet another set of stairs before they saw the bridge. "Lead them on, Aragorn," Gandalf said breathlessly, leaning heavily on his staff. "The bridge is near." Aragorn hesitated, a concerned look on his face and Gandalf said more forcefully, "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here."

"Come Aragorn," Anariel urged grabbing his arm, and he reluctantly allowed her to pull him to the front and lead them across the bridge.

"Over the bridge!" Anariel heard Gandalf order from behind them. "Fly!"

Anariel ran along with the rest of the fellowship over the narrow stone bridge. Soon they were all across and Anariel looked behind them to see that Gandalf had stopped halfway across. "Gandalf!" she cried bewildered. What was that crazy, old wizard doing?

Anariel's eyes widened in horror as she saw the Balrog emerge from a chasm and step menacingly towards Gandalf; who held his sword in one hand and his staff in the other. The Balrog held a sword in one hand and a flaming whip in the other that made Anariel cringe as he cracked it in the air. However, Gandalf remained unfazed.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled determinedly.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried and Anariel started forward to forcefully drag the wizard back, but Legolas grabbed her arm. Anariel struggled, but Legolas' grip did not lessen. Finally, she gave up and watched Gandalf face the Balrog.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" Gandalf yelled defiantly.

Anariel watched as the Balrog stepped onto the bridge, spreading its black wings, which stretched from wall to wall. Gandalf looked so small compared to the Balrog, that Anariel could feel tears begin to fill her eyes. "Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf spit spitefully.

The Balrog roared defiantly and brought down its sword. Gandalf blocked it with his own, and Anariel couldn't help the small feeling of pride that she felt when the Balrog's sword shattered into molten fragments.

"YOU-SHALL NOT-PASS!" Gandalf yelled and he brought down his sword and staff on the bridge in front of him. A loud crack was heard and Anariel saw the wizard's staff shatter. The Balrog took a step forward, and as the creature put all its weight on the bridge it gave way. With an enraged roar, the Balrog fell into the abyss and Anariel sighed, relief flooding through her.

Gandalf turned around and they made eye contact. He smiled tiredly and took a step forward...right as a crack of a whip echoed through the air. Anariel's eyes widened in horror as the whip lashed around Gandalf's ankle, and the wizard was dragged to the edge of the bridge, where he just managed to cling with his fingertips.

Anariel stared into his eyes and the wizard looked back at her. She saw the look that entered his eyes and she immediately started forward, but Legolas' still had a grip on her arm.

_No, no, no, let me go Legolas! He's going to…_but she didn't need to finish.

"Fly, you fools!" Gandalf whispered fiercely…and he let go.

"NO!" Frodo screamed and he too ran forward, but Boromir caught him and dragged him back and led him up the stairs.

The arrows from the goblins began to rain down upon them as Legolas towed Anariel up the stairs. He looked back and saw that Aragorn was still staring where Gandalf had fallen. "Aragorn!" he yelled, and Aragorn looked up before he followed Legolas and Anariel up the stairs.

Anariel stumbled out of the Great Eastern Gate into the bright sunlight. They were on a grassy hillside, and under normal circumstances she would have been ecstatic, but not now. Sam, Merry, and Pippin fell to the ground sobbing, and Anariel fought to keep her own tears at bay.

"Legolas, Anariel, get them up," Aragorn said quietly.

"Give them a moment," Boromir cried. "For pity's sake!"

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Anariel, get the up," Aragorn ordered. "On your feet Sam," he said gently.

"Ay, lass!" Gimli gasped and Anariel turned to look at the dwarf quizzically.

"What?" she asked.

"Oi!" Pippin cried. "You're bleeding Anariel!"

Anariel thought for a moment. Oh, yes. She was probably bleeding, wasn't she? The white hot pain she'd felt in her back when they were in the burial chamber. "It's not too bad, is it?" she asked, and now that she thought about it, it was really throbbing, all the way from her left shoulder blade to her right hip.

She felt a feather light touch on her back and winced. "Well, how nasty is it Legolas?" she asked. When Legolas didn't answer she laughed. "Is it really _that _ghastly?"

She felt another hand, and knew that it was Aragorn. "It is not too deep, and it has stopped bleeding for the most part."

Anariel turned and ignored Boromir's gasp when he saw her back. "I'll be fine," she said more to Legolas than anyone else. His jaw was set in disapproval, but Anariel gave him a look and he sighed in defeat.

"Come, we need to move," Anariel said and began to lead the way. "Lothlorien will be this way."

* * *

Aragorn and Anariel led them towards Lothlorien at a fast pace, though after awhile Anariel's wound began to burn like fire, and she let Aragorn lead. She placed herself at the back of the group with Merry and Pippin, who would not leave her side. She would smile through the pain reassuringly at them whenever she caught them worrying.

Legolas walked in the front, having taken Anariel's place by Aragorn. The wound on Anariel's back was certainly not the worst he had ever seen, but he hated the thought that she would have that scar for the rest of her life.

"Are you sure the lass is alright?" Gimli whispered, glancing back to Anariel as he spoke.

"Anariel is one of the strongest elves I have ever known," Aragorn answered quietly. "This is not her first battle wound, nor will it be her last," he said and a faint smile lit his face.

"You're smiling?" Boromir questioned.

Aragorn shook his head, "I have known Anariel since I was a child. She was always getting into trouble. She would come back to Rivendell with a new injury often. Most of them were minor, but there were a few that were more serious," Aragorn trailed off as if remembering one of those times.

"I knew it was a bad idea to let her come along," Boromir muttered.

"She has been invaluable to us," Legolas argued. "She keeps our spirits high, particularly the hobbits who grow weary from the journey."

"She is a Lady of Rivendell," Boromir countered. "She should not be here."

Legolas was about to argue again, but Aragorn held up a hand. "Legolas is right. Anariel has been of great help on this quest, and Lord Elrond would never have let her go if he didn't think that she could take care of herself."

"Ay," Gimli said. "The lass is a strong girl."

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that you were becoming a friend of Elves Gimli," Anariel said coming up behind them.

Legolas wondered if she had heard any of their conversation, while Aragorn was wondering how long the elf had been eavesdropping. Gimli huffed, but a faint blush could be seen on his cheeks. Anariel smiled as she looked up at Legolas, only to realize that he was surreptitiously inspecting the slash on her back. Anariel huffed and glared at him.

_It's fine Legolas._ She said so quietly in Elvish that only Legolas would hear.

_It's going to need to be sewn. _Legolas answered just as quietly.

_It won't be the first time. Elrohir and Elladan will want the whole story when I get back, then of course they will tell me what I did wrong and how I could have avoided it. Then I will throw something at them like last time. _Anariel said smiling at the memory.

Legolas shook his head. _Are you sure that you are well? We can stop if we have to._

_We need to be in Lothlorien by nightfall._ Anariel argued, though secretly she did not like one bit that they were going. There was someone there that she most definitely did _not_ want to see.

They continued on and by dusk they had entered into Lothlorien. Anariel smiled. The beauty of Lothlorien would never cease to amaze her. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Legolas too was smiling at the sight. The forest floor was covered in yellow flowers, and the golden leaves of the trees created a roof above them. The trunks of the trees resembled large, silver pillars.

"Stay close young hobbits…they say a Sorceress lives in these woods. An elf-witch of terrible power, all who look upon her fall under her spell," Gimli said cautiously and Anariel laughed quietly under her breath. "And are never to be seen again!" Gimli continued.

"Then were do the stories come from, I wonder?" Anariel spoke at last, raising an eyebrow.

Gimli scoffed. "Well, here's one dwarf they won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!"

Right at that moment, they were surrounded by elves, all of which had their weapons drawn. One arrow was almost touching Anariel's forehead.

"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir said, eyeing Gimli with disdain.

Aragorn spoke urgently to Haldir in Elvish. _Haldir of Lorien. We come here for your help. We need your protection._

_You bring great evil with you. _Haldir said and his gaze lingered on Frodo.

However much Anariel wished she didn't have to talk with Haldir, she knew for the sake of the fellowship she had too. She walked up to stand beside Aragorn. _Please, Haldir. We are all weary from our travels. Can you deny us the protection we seek with a clear conscience?_

Haldir thought for a bried moment before he sighed and nodded. _For you Anariel, Lady of Rivendell, I shall let you and your friends pass._

Anariel smiled and Haldir led them through the Wood. Legolas walked beside her, consumed in his own thoughts. It was obvious to him that Anariel was not comfortable in the presence of Haldir. Legolas remembered the look in Haldir's eyes when he'd seen Anariel. Just thinking of that look of what Legolas could only call admiration, made the elf feel almost angry. He wasn't jealous, was he? No. No he couldn't be. What did it matter if Haldir looked at her that way? Anariel was beautiful, and she deserved to be admired… though by himself only. What was happening to him?

* * *

Anariel walked beside Legolas thinking of her last visit to Lothlorien. She and the twins had come to visit their grandparents, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. That's when she had met Haldir. He was immediately taken with her, much to her annoyance. She didn't have anything against the elf, but his constant bid for her affections annoyed her to no end. Of course, Elrohir and Elladan thought it was hilarious, and only sometimes would they provide her an excuse to leave Haldir. Anariel had hoped that it had been long enough for him to turn his affections elsewhere, but if the way he looked at her was any clue, it hadn't happened yet. Maybe Legolas would help her, or Merry and Pippin?

They broke through the trees and were now in a clearing. There was one huge tree that could be seen, by far the biggest tree any of them had ever laid eyes on. Anariel watched as her adoptive grandparents descended the steps. Celeborn's hair was so blonde it almost looked silver, and his face was ageless. Her grandmother, Galadriel, was as beautiful as ever, and if Anariel didn't know better she would have thought that she looked even wiser.

Celeborn and Galadriel stopped and stood before them. Anariel had never seen her grandfather's face so grave. "Eight there are, yet nine set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him."

Anariel watched as her grandmother's eyes roved over them. "He has fallen into shadow," she said quietly, before she turned to Aragorn. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail, to the ruin of all…yet hope remains while the company is true." Galadriel's eyes moved to Sam as she said this and Anariel smiled slightly as her guess about Sam had been correct.

_Yes my child. You have always been able to see the depth of people. _Galadriel spoke in her mind, and Anariel smiled.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you shall sleep in peace," Galadriel said kindly.

The other fellowships members nodded and they were led to where they would be resting. The only two that remained were Legolas and Anariel. Galadriel looked from one to the other and Anariel saw the faintest hint of amusement enter her grandmother's eye.

"Do not worry, Prince Legolas. She will be tended to," Galadriel said outloud kindly, though she spoke to him in her mind also. She sensed the feeling of responsibility in his mind. _You are not to blame Legolas Greenleaf._ Legolas nodded and flashed a quick smile to Anariel, which she returned.

Once he had gone, Galadriel and Celeborn both came to her. "We should have known you would have been injured," Celeborn said as he inspected the wound on her back. "How is the pain?"

Anariel rolled her eyes. Just a few seconds before they were regal, and now they were worrying grandparents. "It burns like fire, but I've managed."

"Come," Galadriel said placing a gentle hand on her unharmed shoulder. "Let's get this sewn."

* * *

Legolas sat in the pavilion with Gimli and the hobbits. His mind was many places. He was worried about Anariel, and he felt somewhat responsible for her injury. It had unsettled him when he'd heard the Lady Galadriel's voice in his head, but he was also glad that she did not blame him. It was more the sense that he had failed. When he had made the unconscious decision to protect her from the world, he didn't know. He also wondered when he had fallen in love with her. Wait…love? Did he love her? He didn't want any harm to come to her, and he would happily kill anyone who wished to harm her. He might have been jealous. He thought that she was beautiful, kind, funny, and full of life. Her words entered his mind, unbidden, "Face it Legolas. I brighten your day." Yes. Yes she did. In that second he realized that he was indeed in love with Anariel. He smiled at that, but it turned into a frown when he heard the elves singing.

"A lament for Gandalf," he explained when he noticed the confused faces of the hobbits.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near," Legolas said sadly as he was yet again reminded of the evil that threatened to consume the world.

* * *

"Take some rest…these borders are well protected," Aragorn told Boromir quietly.

Boromir looked up, and Aragorn saw the sadness in the warrior's eyes. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head…she spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor, and she said to me: 'Even now there is hope left.' But I cannot see it…"

"If the Lady says that there is hope then you should take comfort and have faith in her words," Anariel said softly.

The entire company had heard her soft words and they looked at her in awe. She wore a red long sleeved dress lined with gold thread that made a circle of golden leaves at the hem. Half of her hair had been braided back, while the rest fell over her shoulders and down her back to her waist.

"Have you never been told that it's not polite to stare?" Anariel laughed and Merry and Pippin were the first to run to her.

"Anariel!" Pippin cried as he hugged her about her waist. "We were just about to go looking for you!"

"Where have you been?" Merry asked.

"I have been with the Lord and Lady," Anariel smiled. "It has been a long time since I have spoken with my grandparents."

"Your grandparents!" Pippin exclaimed in astonishment.

Anariel nodded and led them back to the pavilion sensing that Boromir wanted to continue his conversation with Aragorn in peace. She went over to Legolas to deliver a message to him from her grandmother.

_Galadriel wishes to speak with you, Legolas._ Anariel said quietly. Legolas looked up confused, but he nodded anyway. _I will take you to her. _Anariel smiled.

Legolas rose and offered her his arm, which she took as she led them to her grandmother. _How is your wound? _Legolas asked.

_It is almost as if it never happened. _Anariel answered smiling. _Are you nervous? _She asked giggling.

Legolas raised an eyebrow. _Should I be?_

Anariel shook her head. _I think not. Grandmother just likes to give cryptic little remarks that will keep you up at night for you to try and decipher. _

Legolas chuckled but shook his head, _You should not say such things._

_You should listen to him my dear, _Galadriel said smiling as she emerged from the trees. She looked pointedly at Anariel and the younger elf sighed.

_Fine. I can see that I am not wanted. _She pouted, but smiling she nodded and left.

Legolas watched her go and when he turned back he saw that Galadriel had been watching him. _She is a wonderful woman. _Galadriel said fondly.

_Indeed she is, _Legolas agreed as he offered Galadriel his arm which she took as she began to lead them down the path.

_She has always been one to get into trouble. I fear that Elrohir and Elladan are mostly responsible for that, but she is strong. _Galadriel said smiling. _What do you think of her?_

Legolas paused. _She has a love of life that I admire. She is like an elfling sometimes, yet she still shows the wisdom of her years. She has kept us all from sinking into despair. _

Galadriel smiled. That was a good answer. _I admire all those qualities about her myself. She is one of a kind. Tell me, why did you blame yourself for her injury?_

Legolas sighed. _I did not wish for any harm to come to her. I should have seen it done._

_None of us wish to see harm come to those we love, _Galadriel said slyly.

Legolas stopped their walk in shock. _Forgive me, my Lady, but how do you know of my feelings? I only just figured it out a few minutes ago! _

Galadriel laughed lightly. _I knew the moment I laid eyes on you. You do not know it, but you always stand slightly in front of her, ready to protect her from anyone who wishes her harm. It was only confirmed when you lingered after the others had left._

_I do not know what to do. _Legolas sighed. _This is not the time for love._

_There is always time for love, _Galadriel disagreed gently. _Anariel will see that in time._

_Lady Galadriel, _Legolas said slowly. _Is there something else you wished to speak with me about? I would not think that you would take the time to do this, if you did not have something else to say._

_You are wise to think that._ Galadriel said. _The words spoken between us have been between a grandmother and her granddaughter's lover. The next words of which I speak shall be from the Lady Galadriel to Prince Legolas._

Legolas nodded in understanding and Galadrial spoke again, _Now that you realize you love Anariel, what effects will that have upon you? Will you make the same choices? _She asked and Legolas frowned, but did not answer. _Decisions are to be made with a clear mind. Tell me, if faced with the choice, which would you save? Anariel or Frodo? Your love or your duty? _

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but he had no answer. What could he say? Either way he failed in one way or another.

_I do not know. _Legolas replied slowly. _What have you seen, my Lady?_

Galadriel smiled slightly. _You making a choice. If you choose one way, it will lead to despair. If you choose the other, it will lead to happiness._

_How will I know which choice to make? _Legolas asked worriedly.

Legolas heard voices and looked up to see that Galadriel had slowly led them in a circle, and now they were only a few meters away from the fellowship. _Remember Legolas, there are two important things in love...trust and faith. _

Legolas frowned in confusion, but when he turned to ask what she meant by that, the Lady of the Wood had gone.

* * *

Hehe...writing Galadriel is so much fun! I hope I got it right...or at least close! The thing is that I now have my own plot line going...though this probably will not be resolved until Return of the King...so don't be too anxious yet!

**Please, please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Last chapter was fun wasn't it? Legolas knows he's in love! (Everyone say "Awwww..." Not really...you don't have to...but...lol). Anyway, I just want to say thank you, thank you, thank you, to everyone who reviews this story, and I encourage those silent readers who do not normally review to review, because I almost always reply back. I truly appreciate others opinions. But aside from that, I'm sure you've all noticed that I've now uploaded three days in a row...you know what this means don't you? Uploads every day! I know I said I'd wait until I completely finished it, but if you asked my Merlin readers if ever do anything I say, they would say 'no.' Everytime I say it'll be two weeks before a new story...it's one week. I'm an overachiever, what can I say? Just kidding. But not really. Okay, I really am kidding. Honesty! I'll shut up now and let you read...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 6

Anariel watched her grandmother and Legolas disappear into the woods. What would they talk about? Anariel frowned as she went back to the pavilion. Legolas was the only one her grandmother had singled out so far, though she knew that sometime or another she would pull Aragorn aside.

"Anariel!" Pippin called as she neared the pavilion.

Anariel smiled. "Yes, Pippin?"

"I heard Aragorn say that you had lots of battle scars," the hobbit whispered.

Anariel laughed, but she subtly shot Aragorn a look. Aragorn shrugged, managing to almost look sheepish. Almost. Anariel rolled her eyes, "I have my share," she conceded. "Though I think the one I acquired most recently is probably the worst."

"I haven't seen any scars," Merry said confusedly as Anariel sat down on her bedroll.

"That's because they're hidden," Anariel smiled and she noticed that everyone else had subtly turned so they could hear the conversation. Sighing she rolled up the sleeve of her dress and revealed a jagged cut on her forearm.

"Wow," Merry breathed. "Where did you get that?"

"I was with Elrohir and Elladan riding in the North," Anariel explained. "We got into this little battle with some Orcs. I was young then, but I had begged Ada to let me go. The fight was going well until something wrapped around my arm. One of the Orcs had a whip," Anariel shuddered. "It really was a ghastly thing," she smiled seeing the hobbits faces. "Don't worry, Elladan came to my rescue, then scolded me relentlessly for putting myself in that position," Anariel laughed lightly. "Though I'm fairly sure he was just worried about how much trouble he was going to be in."

"You're really brave, Anariel," Pippin said quietly.

"I'm only brave when I have to be," Anariel answered gently. "I get scared too."

Pippin smiled and Anariel gave him a playful shove, which Pippin gladly returned. Soon something else caught the hobbits attention and they scurried off to investigate. Anariel turned her head to see that Legolas had returned.

He smiled and Anariel returned it. Whenever he smiled at her like that she felt warm inside. She liked that feeling, it was comforting, safe. He sat down beside her, and she laid her head on his shoulder. "What little cryptic remark did my grandmother make that has you so quiet?" Anariel asked after a moment.

Legolas chuckled, but then he sighed. He couldn't exactly tell her what her grandmother had told him. He glanced down at her, and found that she was looking up at him. They were closer than he expected, only inches apart. It was be so easy just to close that distance and…no. No. Not now.

Anariel looked up to find that he was looking down at her. His blue eyes were filled with love. Wait…love. No,no,no,no…that just wouldn't do at all. Nope. She must be mistaken. Legolas couldn't be in love with her, could he? If he felt that way, then it would be so easy for her to succumb to her own feelings. Wait, her own feelings? No. This was messing up her priority. Protect Frodo. Destroy the ring. In that order. That was her priority. It was _not _a good time to fall in love.

"Perhaps one day, I will tell you," Legolas said softly.

Anariel smiled, despite the inner turmoil that she was in. "Well I think we should all be getting some rest," she laughed and settled down in her bed roll. She noticed that the others were starting to go to bed too as she turned on her side. She wouldn't be able to sleep on her back for awhile.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard whispering.

"I don't know, but if those two don't kiss by the time this quest is over, I'm going to have to hit the lad over his head," Gimli grumbled.

She heard Aragorn chuckle quietly, "Perhaps they do not realize."

Anariel sucked in a quiet breath. The fellowship knew. They knew of the feelings that she may or may not have for Legolas. Okay, they knew of the feelings that she most definitely _did_ have, but was studiously _ignoring_. Though she knew that Aragorn wouldn't mind, what about the others? What did they think? Gimli obviously didn't think it was a problem, and Anariel laughed inwardly at what the hobbits would do. They would no doubt be thrilled. Pippin would say that he'd known all along. She smiled. That only left Boromir. Anariel frowned. Of the members of the fellowship, she and Boromir hardly ever spoke a word to each other. She knew that he did not like her, which she surmised was because she was a woman. Anariel scoffed, human men were so annoying sometimes.

* * *

The next day Anariel was walking down a path when she heard footsteps behind her. They were feather light, so she knew that it was an elf. She turned, expecting it to be Legolas, but was immediately cursing inside when she saw it was Haldir.

"My Lady Anariel," Haldir said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "How are you this morning?" he asked pleasantly and he offered her his arm.

Knowing that it would be a great insult to refuse (but still considering the action), Anariel smiled and took his arm. It was times like these when she was certain the world was conspiring against her. "I trust everything is well?" she asked pleasantly.

"We had a few problems the other night with yrch," he said disdainfully. "But it is taken care of."

"I am glad. I've had enough of those creatures," Anariel said frowning.

"Yes," Haldir said and Anariel saw that his eyes were filled with concern. "I saw the wound on your back when you first came. I did not say anything, but I assume it has been taken care of and you are well?"

Anariel smiled. "Of course, I've never felt better. I am glad that we came to Lothlorien. Our road has been hard the past months," Anariel said quietly.

"Yes," Haldir said sadly. "I was shocked to hear that Gandalf had fallen."

"He fell protecting us all," Anariel replied sadly.

As they turned the corner, Anariel realized that they were at the archery fields. She smiled when she saw Legolas firing arrow after arrow, all of them in the center of the bulls-eye. He turned around as he heard their approach and he frowned ever so slightly, though Anariel was sure only she noticed.

"Haldir," he greeted politely before he turned to Anariel, "Anariel."

"Fine shooting," Haldir said looking at the target. "Many say that you are the best archer in Middle-earth."

"I doubt that," Legolas said humbly. "I would think that there are many who are better than I."

Anariel scoffed and not so subtly moved from Haldir to Legolas. "I wouldn't say that. What matters is not how good you are in practice, but in battle when it counts, and I have not seen a better archer," Anariel smiled.

"It must be nice to have the Lady's praise," Haldir said and though his tone was light, his eyes had hardened in jealousy.

"Indeed," Legolas conceded, hiding a smirk. He was too old for that childishness.

Anariel thought that this would be a _great_ time to leave. "Well, I think that we must be getting back. Aragorn will surely want to talk with us," she said taking Legolas' arm.

Legolas smiled. "Yes, he did mention that earlier. We should be getting back I suppose," he said and he nodded in Haldir's general direction before he and Anariel walked back down the path.

Once they were far enough away not be overheard, Anariel laughed. "I thought he would have gotten over his attachment to me," she laughed lightly. "Apparently, I was wrong."

"He has made his admiration known to you then?" Legolas asked.

Anariel nodded. "I thought I had made it clear the last time I was here. Elrohir and Elladan thought it was hilarious."

Legolas shook his head, but said nothing and they walked along the path in silence. Anariel sighed and rested her head against him. "We will be leaving soon. If not today, then tomorrow."

"We must continue with our quest," Legolas said quietly. "Lothlorien has been kind to us, and we shall set out refreshed."

Anariel nodded. "Lothlorien has been good to us all," she said quietly.

They came upon the rest of the fellowship, and noticed that they were already packing to leave. Anariel went and gathered up her things before turning and seeing that Galadriel was in the woods. Her grandmother beckoned to her, and Anariel put her things beside the others before she went to her grandmother.

_Walk with me? _Her grandmother asked softly and Anariel nodded. They walked down a path that Anariel had never noticed before, but Galadriel seemed to know it well.

_What is it you wish to speak with me about? _Anariel asked looking at the trees as they walked.

_I have noticed something._ Galadriel said slyly.

_Really?_ _What has caught your eye? _Anariel asked smiling.

Galadriel smiled. _It seems that my granddaughter is in love._

_I am not!_ Anariel denied immediately and then she grinned sheepishly, knowing that she sounded childish. She sighed, _Now is not the time to fall in love._

_Love knows no bounds. _Galadriel argued gently. _You cannot continue to ignore your feelings._

_How do I know that he feels the same way? _Anariel asked.

Galadriel smiled. _I think you know. _

_He conveys so much with his eyes. They are full of love. _Anariel admitted, remembering last night when they were so close to kissing.

_I am happy for you. Arwen has Aragorn, and now you have Legolas. Now we just need to find wives for your brothers. _Galadriel laughed lightly.

_I do not know if there is an elf maiden brave enough to marry either. _Anariel giggled and as they turned a corner of the path she saw that the rest of the fellowship was waiting in a line. Her grandfather Celeborn was there, seeming to be waiting on both of them. He smiled at her and she winked at him.

She walked past him and went to stand by Legolas. Once they were in line Galadriel came to her and smiled. "Anariel, my child, always follow your heart. It has yet to lead you astray," as she said this she subtly looked at Legolas and Anariel blushed faintly. "I give you this," Galadriel said smiling as she gave her a jeweled dagger. "I think you will find it quite useful."

Anariel took the dagger gingerly. She had admired this dagger since she was an elfling. She'd always asked if she could have it, and now that wish had been granted. She watched as Galadriel stood in front of Legolas. "I give you a bow of the Galadhrim. I hope it is worthy of your skill," she said smiling and Legolas nodded as he began to admire his new weapon.

Next she moved to the hobbits. To Merry and Pippin she gave silver belts and daggers to go with them. To Sam she gave some soil of Lothlorien and some Elven rope. She stopped at Frodo, and gave him a phial that seemed to glow, "Frodo, in the phial is light caught from Earendil's star, set admist the water from my fountain. May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out."

Frodo smiled and nodded and Galadriel went on to Boromir whom she gave a belt of gold. She stopped at Gimli and smiled. "And what gift would a Dwarf ask of Elves?"

"None my Lady," Gimli said quietly. "It has been enough just to look up the Lady of the Galadhrim and hear her gentle words."

"Gimli, son of Gloin, surely there is something you desire? Name it, I bid you! You shall not be the only guest without a gift," Galadriel urged smiling.

To Anariel's amusement the dwarf began to stammer, "Well, if I am-if I am permitted to ask…a single strand of your hair?"

Anariel raised her eyebrows and shot a glance at her grandfather who was eyeing the dwarf in wonder and amusement. She looked back to her grandmother who smiled and ran a hand through her hair. In her hand were three strands of golden hair. Gimli took them in his hands like they were the most breakable thing in the world.

Finally she moved to Aragorn and gave him a beautiful sheath, no doubt for Narsil. Aragorn took it gratefully and bowed. Galadriel went to stand by Celeborn and the fellowship bowed before they were lead to the boats. The wind blew slightly and Anariel clutched her cloak about her tighter. The entire fellowship had been given cloaks of Lorien, and Anariel was glad for it.

Anariel got in a boat with Legolas and Gimli and once everyone was in the boats they began their journey south down the Anduin. The further south they went, the less green surrounded the river. The green trees soon gave way to a brown and withered land.

"It is a shame to leave the green of Lothlorien," Anariel murmured.

"Ay lass, it was the most beautiful place I had ever seen," Gimli said and he had a starry look in his eye.

"Is it the Wood you remember or my grandmother?" Anariel smiled knowingly.

"No offense to you lassie, but I've never seen a more beautiful creature," Gimli said blushing ever so slightly.

"I would have to disagree," Legolas said so quietly that Anariel was the only one who heard.

Anariel's eyes met his and her grandmother's words rang in her head, "Love knows no bounds." Anariel didn't reply, but she smiled shyly at him. Yes. Anariel was shy…when it came to Legolas at least.

They paddled the rest of the day, finally resting on a small bank for the night. After a quick supper, they all went to sleep except for the elves, who had slept so soundly in Lothlorien that neither would need sleep for days. Legolas and Anariel both sat propped up against a tree. Legolas felt Anariel's head on his shoulder and looked down at her. He couldn't deny that he loved her, not anymore. But how did she feel? At times he was sure that she felt the same, though at others he wasn't so sure. Now would be one of the times where he was fairly sure she felt the same. Tentatively, he reached out and held her hand in his.

Anariel smiled as he took her hand. _I wonder what my grandmother told you. _She said quietly, so as to not awake the rest of the fellowship.

_And I wonder what she told you._ Legolas answered and Anariel could hear the smile in his voice.

_Perhaps it was the same. _Anariel suggested grinning as she looked up at him. _Perhaps she gave us the same advice._

_It is possible. _Legolas conceded. _But how are we to know?_

_One of us would have to be brave and tell the other the advice that was given them. _Anariel said softly. _The Lady Galadriel told me that love knew no bounds. _Anariel said as she stared into his deep blue eyes.

Legolas smiled. _The Lady told me that there was always a time for love._

Anariel smiled and then whispered. _Then I guess she did give us the same advice. I think she was trying to set us up. _She snickered.

_Do you think it worked? _Legolas asked softly.

Anariel hesitated. There were so many ways to answer that question. She would say 'yes.' Or she could be bold and…Anariel looked into his eyes for a moment before closing the space between them to lay a gentle kiss on his lips. She pulled away slowly and looked back into his eyes. She smiled when they were pooling with love.

_How's that for an answer? _Anariel grinned.

Legolas smiled. _I think I understood, my love._

_

* * *

_

The next day the entire fellowship noticed something different in the atmosphere…the just couldn't put their finger on it. Aragorn looked back behind him at the boat behind him that contained Anariel, Legolas, and Gimli. What was different? At that moment Anariel looked up at Legolas and Aragorn smiled. _Finally_. Aragorn smiled. At least there was one thing growing admist this darkness.

* * *

Woo! Anariel is a spunky little thing isn't she? For some reason all my OC's are. Anariel is very much like Demi in my Merlin series...but anyway, how did I do? I'm not all for that big moment where they both declare their love for the other and then seal it with a passionate kiss. I think that in a way this was much more romantic, and it fits their characters. Legolas is very quiet, and this is completely new territory. Anariel is actually really shy when it comes to feelings, but then she's also...well...Anariel. I think it worked, and I hope you felt the same!

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Once again, a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed! We're finishing up with The Fellowship of the Ring and will soon be in Two Towers (yay!). I am extremely pleased with the response I am getting for this story, and I hope that it will continue! Sooo...let's begin shall we?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 7

Anariel helped Legolas pull the boat onto the shore. They had paddled all day, though she understood why. Gollum was close behind them, and they had failed again to lose him. He was simply too good a waterman. After fixing the boat onshore, she looked about warily. She had a bad feeling.

"We cross the lake at nightfall, hide the boats and continue on foot…we approach Mordor from the North," Aragorn said quietly.

"Oh, yes, just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impossible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks. And after that it even gets better…a festering, stinking marshland, far as the eye can see," Gimli grumbled gloomily.

Anariel threw an amused glance at Legolas and he just shook his head. "That is our road," Aragorn said sternly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

Gimli huffed indignantly, "Recover my…"

Legolas looked to the forest behind them. "We should leave now," he said urgently to Aragorn.

"No. Orcs patrol the Eastern shore. We must wait for the cover of darkness," Aragorn disagreed.

"It is not the Eastern shore that worries me," Legolas said quietly, casting a glance at the forest again.

"A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near, I can feel it," Anariel said quietly, glancing at Legolas who nodded in agreement.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked suddenly.

Anariel's eyes quickly glanced around. "He is not the only one missing," she said quietly. "Boromir."

Sam sat up quickly and the hobbits looked at the others worriedly. "I will find him," Anariel said and she started into the woods before Legolas grabbed her hand.

"I will go with you," he said quickly, but Anariel shook her head.

"It's better if I go alone," Anariel argued gently. "He needs a…" she paused thinking of the right word.

"Mother," Pippin said quietly and Anariel smiled.

"More or less," she said before turning back to Legolas. "Stay here. I'll find him." Anariel gave his hand a gentle squeeze, and he sighed before letting her go.

* * *

Anariel ran through the trees, listening to everything around her. She saw heavy footprints and began following them. Soon she was close enough to hear Boromir's voice, "Why do you recoil? I am no theif."

Oh no. Anariel ran harder, and the voices became clearer. "You are not yourself," she heard Frodo say warily.

Finally, Anariel burst through the thick of the trees, and her eyes immediately sought Frodo. Frodo's eyes locked onto hers, and Anariel saw the panic in them. "Boromir," Anariel said sternly, causing the man to wheel around to face her.

"Stay out of this she-elf!" Boromir spat before turning to Frodo.

Anariel leapt in between them, putting herself between Frodo and Boromir. "Boromir, Frodo is right. You are not yourself! Remember who you are!" she urged.

"What chance do you think he has? They will find him, they will take the ring, and he will beg for death before the end!" Boromir yelled, his voice growing louder with every word.

"Frodo," Anariel said quietly. "Go. Go back to Aragorn," she heard Frodo take a few steps back.

"You fool!" Boromir shouted and he pushed Anariel out of the way and leaped at Frodo. "It is not yours save by unhappy chance…it might have been mine. It should have been mine! Give it to me! Give me the ring!"

Anariel got back on her feet and dove into Boromir, knocking him off of Frodo. "Go Frodo!" she shouted as she struggled with Boromir. She heard Frodo's scurrying feet, and looked up to see that he had gone. Instead she saw the stirring of leaves as he moved, but not him…he'd put on the ring. Regrettably, Boromir used this distraction to his advantage and backhanded her across the face.

Stunned for a moment, she heard Boromir yell. "I see your mind…you will take the ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You go to your death and the death of us all!" Boromir yelled to Frodo.

"Boromir!" Anariel shouted slapping him across the face. "Think of what you are saying! What you have done!"

Anariel didn't know if it was slapping him across the face (which she would happily do again), or if his mind had finally caught up to his actions, but Boromir slowly seemed to come back into his right mind. "Frodo?" he whispered. "Frodo! What have I done? Please, Frodo…" he looked around frantically.

"He's gone Boromir," Anariel said quietly.

* * *

Legolas and the rest of the fellowship waited impatiently for Frodo, Boromir, and Anariel's return. However, after a few minutes, Legolas grew restless. He got up to go find her when Aragorn put a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I will go find them," Aragorn said. "Stay here."

Aragorn didn't give him time to reply before he started into the woods. Legolas stared after him, until Aragorn was lost even to his eyes. He turned around to see Gimli gripping his axe. "You're really not going to stay here, are you laddie?"

Legolas grabbed his bow and slung his quiver over his shoulder. "No. No I am not," he said and he immediately went into the forest. Gimli huffed, mumbling something about elves before jogging in after him.

This left the hobbits all to themselves. "What are we going to do?" Pippin asked.

"Wait here," Merry said, sitting down on a rock.

"I'm not leaving Mr. Frodo!" Sam said determinedly.

Pippin smiled and unsheathed his little sword, "Well? What are we waiting for?" he said before darting into the trees. Merry and Sam looked at each other only a moment before hurrying after him.

* * *

Aragorn heard a scurrying through the forest and began to follow it. Then, out of nowhere, Frodo appeared with a thud at his feet. "Frodo?" he questioned warily.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo said sadly.

Aragorn took a step towards the hobbit, but Frodo took an immediate step back. "Where is the ring?"

"Stay away!" Frodo cried, grasping the ring tightly in his palm.

"Frodo," Aragorn said, stung by the hobbit's actions. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" Frodo asked, revealing the ring in his palm. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn glanced at the ring, before kneeling at Frodo's feet. "I would have gone with you to the very end…into the very fires of Mordor."

"I know," Frodo said quietly. "Look after the others…especially Sam. He will not understand."

Aragorn nodded, but noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye. "Go, Frodo!" he urged. "Run!" he said drawing his sword. "Run!" he said again as the Uruk-Hai swarmed him.

* * *

Anariel and Boromir began walking back to the boats when Anariel's ears picked up the unmistakable sound of clanging metal. Fighting. "This way!" Anariel urged and Boromir immediately fell into step behind her as she ran towards the sound.

Anariel unsheathed her sword as she ran, seeing the Uruk-Hai in front of her. They were quick to notice her arrival and charged at her. She met them head on and cut down the first two in her path. She heard Boromir fighting beside her, and felt a little bit more at ease. She quickly blocked a blow that would have taken her head off and kicked the orc to her left. She slashed the throat of an orc to her right, but sighed as she was sprayed with orc blood. Dang. She and Boromir continued fighting until all the orc lay dead at their feet.

In the distance she heard the cries of two particular hobbits. "Merry and Pippin!" she cried and began to run towards them, but at the same time she heard more Uruk-hai running behind her. She glanced at Boromir. "Go!" she shouted. "Go find them! I'll hold them off!" Boromir hesitated and Anariel rolled her eyes. "Do as I say!" she ordered and Boromir nodded before taking off in the direction of the hobbits.

Anariel turned to face her own fate. There were maybe about twenty. She just might make it out of this one alive. Granted, not completely unscathed…but alive nonetheless. She beheaded the first orc that charged at her, "foul," she muttered as she stabbed another through the heart, "loathsome." She paused to behead an orc to her left, "evil." She punched another orc in the face, "little." She made a grand sweeping motion with her sword and disemboweled three orcs at once, "cockroaches!" she finished stabbing another orc in the gut.

* * *

Aragorn attacked the leading Uruk-hai like a madman, cutting down several in his path. Soon however, he was completely surrounded. He fought with gritted teeth as he slashed an orc across his chest. Suddenly, an Elven arrow hit one of his attackers in the head. Aragorn glanced up and saw that Legolas and Gimli were throwing themselves into the fray. Gimli was swinging his axe left and right, muttering all the while. Legolas was firing arrow after arrow after arrow. The three of them slowly battled their way down the slopes. Then a sound rung through the air.

"The horn of Gondor!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Boromir!" Aragorn cried and began to fight relentlessly towards the man from Gondor.

* * *

Anariel jumped up into a tree to escape from the Uruk-hai. There were still ten, but she needed a break, and a better vantage point. She jumped down to the lowest branch and began battling with the remaining orc. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of blonde hair. An arrow hit an orc in the chest and Anariel jumped down out of the tree, swinging her sword wildly. Once all the orc were dead she looked towards her savior.

"What took you so long?" Anariel grinned.

Before Legolas could answer all sounds of fighting ceased. "It's over," Legolas murmured.

"Come on," Anariel said taking his hand and he led them to where Aragorn could seen kneeling in front of someone. Anariel moved to the side to see, and she gasped. Boromir was propped up against the tree, three orc arrows in his chest.

"They took the little ones," Boromir gasped painfully.

Anariel's eyes widened in horror. Merry and Pippin…

"Where…where is Frodo?" he gasped.

"I let Frodo go," Aragorn told him quietly.

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir said sadly. "I tried to take the ring from him. If it were not for Anariel…" he coughed violently and tried to catch his breath which was coming in labored gasps.

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn answered.

"Forgive me…I did not see. I have failed you all…" he sighed.

"No Boromir," Anariel said kneeling beside Aragorn. "You fought bravely. You have kept your honor," she said quietly as Aragorn tried to bind his wound.

"No! Leave it! The world of men will fall and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin…Aragorn…" he began but Aragorn interrupted him.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you…I will not let the White City fall, nor your people fail…"

"Our people," Boromir corrected. "Our people…" he repeated.

Anariel placed Boromir's sword in Aragorn's hand, which Aragorn in turn gave to Boromir, who grasped it's hilt tightly. "I would have followed you my brother…my captain, my king," he choked out before he gasped out a final breath.

"Be at peace, son of Gondor," Aragorn whispered before kissing the fallen man's forehead.

Aragorn turned to see Legolas and Gimli behind him. He slowly stood and sighed, "They will look for his coming from the white tower…but he will not return."

* * *

Anariel watched as Boromir's body floated away down the river in one of their boats. They had piled the weapons of his foes around him, and laid his sword and horn with him. Anariel turned away after she saw the boat go over the waterfall, disappearing in the vapor.

Legolas looked across the shore and saw Sam and Frodo hurrying out of their boat. He rushed to the remaining boat and began to push it into the water. "If we are quick, we will catch Frodo and Sam by nightfall."

No one moved and Anariel looked at Aragorn who sighed. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas asked.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands," Aragorn replied quietly.

"Then it has all been in vain…the fellowship has failed," Gimli said defeat in his voice.

"Not if we hold true to each other," Anariel argued gently. "I will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death, not while I'm still breathing."

Anariel glanced at Aragorn and watched as a steely determination entered his eye. "Leave all that can be spared behind," he said as he strapped a hunting knife to his belt. "We travel light," he said grimly. "Let's hunt some orc."

"Yes!" Gimli cried. "Ha!"

Anariel and Legolas looked at each other. Legolas stroked her cheek, noticing the bruise that was developing. Anariel placed her hand on his to hold it there. "We have to find them," Anariel whispered.

"And we will," Legolas answered and they quickly followed Gimli and Aragorn into the forest to pick up the Uruk-hai's trail.

* * *

And onward we go! Two Towers is next...

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **We have now entered into the realm of Two Towers! I'm really excited for this part of the trilogy because there is a lot of action, and I can really work the Anariel/Legolas romance. But don't expect "I love you so, so, so, so, much!" from either of them. They simply aren't the type. Legolas is much too quiet and reserved for that sort of thing, and Anariel is well...Anariel. Their love is very subtle, but strong. Anway, I'll get on with my two favorite hobbits and my two favorite elves...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 8

Pippin slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was on the back of one of the Uruk-hai. He glanced around him and noticed that Merry was slung over the back of another. Pippin cringed when he saw the bleeding gash above Merry's right eye.

"Merry!" Pippin whispered loudly. No response. "Merry!" he called a little bit louder, but the other hobbit remained unconscious.

Suddenly the Uruk-hai stopped moving, and Pippin listened to the conversation. "What is it?" one of them asked. "What do you smell?"

The other one sniffed the air again. "Man-flesh," he answered.

"Aragorn," Pippin whispered to himself. They were coming for them!

"They've picked up our trail! Let's move!" the Uruk-hai in front yelled and soon they were off.

Thinking quickly, Pippin pulled his Elven brooch off of his cloack with his teeth. Making sure that no one was looking, he quickly spit it out and watched as it was trampled into the ground. He could only hope that Aragorn would find it.

* * *

Anariel watched silently as Aragorn pressed his ear to a rock. She didn't dare make a sound for fear that she would cause him to lose the trail. Legolas stood beside her, also silent. The only sound was Gimli's labored breathing, which was quickly getting on Anariel's nerves.

"There pace as quickened," Aragorn said quietly and he looked up at them. "They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he said and he broke into a run.

Immediately, Anariel was running beside him. Anariel would not rest until she saw that Pippin and Merry were okay. If any of those foul beasts harmed them in any way they would die. Well, actually all of them would die anyway for taking them in the first place. Either way they ended up dead, so it really didn't matter.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas called glancing behind him to see that the dwarf was already significantly behind.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry but what a bare rock can tell," the dwarf huffed, but nonetheless he sped up and ran after his companions.

The four hunters ran across the rocks and open plains. Aragorn and Anriel were leading, while Legolas trailed a little behind, making sure that Gimli was keeping up. At any other time, Anariel would be amused at how close the dwarf and Legolas were becoming. You would have never known now that previously they had loathed the other's company. Anariel herself was becoming rather attached to the dwarf.

Anariel was almost too absorbed in her thoughts to notice that Aragorn had stopped. She skidded to a stop and knelt beside him. She looked at what he held in his hand and gasped, hope floating in her veins. In Aragorn's hand was one of the hobbit's brooches.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall," Aragorn murmured.

"They must be relatively unharmed if they can leave us clues," Anariel said, hope creeping into her voice.

"They may yet be alive," Legolas said and Anariel stood up and went to his side.

"I do hope so," Anariel whispered and Legolas gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"They are less than a day ahead of us," Aragorn said standing up. "Come!"

Anariel watched as Aragorn took off again, but she and Legolas looked behind them when they heard clanging. Despite herself she giggled as she saw Gimli stumbling out from behind some rocks and rolling to the ground.

"Come, Gimli!" Legolas called.

"We are gaining on them!" Anariel encouraged, and she gave Legolas' hand a final squeeze before taking off after Aragorn.

"I am wasted on cross country!" Anariel heard Gimli pant. "We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!"

On and on they ran. It seemed like they would never stop, and Anariel was starting to feel the burn in her legs. They ran up a hill and Aragorn paused at the top. Anariel paused beside him and looked back to see that Legolas and Gimli were just now coming up the hill. Soon Legolas was beside her, and she felt slightly more at ease. Just being near him calmed her down.

Legolas seemed to sense her staring at him and looked down at her. He said nothing, but his eyes spoke volumes. Without saying a word, he told her that he loved her more than anything, and Anariel allowed herself a small smile. She didn't feel right smiling considering that two of her friends were being held captive.

She looked back over the landscape before them. It was a grassy, rolling plain that seemed to never end. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us," Aragorn said quietly.

She sensed Legolas move beside her and watched as he ran ahead and jumped up onto a rock to look out over the horizon. "Legolas, what do you see?" Anariel asked.

"The Uruk's turn northeast!" he answered and Anariel's stomach dropped. "They're taking the hobbits to Isengard!"

Isengard. "Saruman," Anariel whispered. This wasn't good. They had to save Merry and Pippin! "Come," Anariel urged. "Hurry!" she took off and was glad to hear them following her.

They ran. They ran some more after that…and some more after that. Anariel was now fully feeling the burn in her legs, but she ignored it as she pushed herself forward. All that mattered was Merry and Pippin. She was driven by more than simply will power and the need to protect her friends. Much to her surprise, she was driven by maternal instinct. The twins would never believe her, but it was true. The hobbits were children in her eyes, but they were her children. She protected them like they were hers.

"Keep breathing! That's the key! Breathe!" Gimli panted and Anariel snorted. The dwarf was providing some much needed comical relief.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them!" Legolas muttered.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Anariel said and with that thought she pushed herself even faster.

* * *

"We're not going no further till we've had a breather!" an orc protested and Pippin sighed in relief. It was extremely uncomfortable to ride on the back of an orc, and his arms were sore from trying to support his weight seeing as how his hands were tied.

"Get a fire going!" the orc in charge replied as Merry and Pippin were dumped unceremoniously onto the ground.

Once the orcs had left, Pippin crawled over to his friend. "Merry!" Pippin whispered frantically. "Merry!'

Slowly, Merry opened his eyes. "I think...we might have made a mistake in leaving the Shire, Pippin," he mumbled.

Despite himself, Pippin smiled a little. He was just relieved that Merry was awake and talking. He'd really been worried for a moment. Suddenly a low groaning was heard in the forest and Pippin looked into the darkness, frowning.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"It's the trees," Merry answered back in the same hushed tone.

"What?" Pippin asked incredulously.

"Do you remember the Old Forest?" Merry asked. "On the borders of Buckland? Folk used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall…and come alive."

"Alive?" Pippin questioned, torn between being frightened and awed.

"Trees that could whisper. Talk to each other. Even move," Merry whispered.

The hobbits were drawn back from their conversation by the orcs. "I'm starving. We ain't 'ad nothin' but maggoty bread for three stinkin' days!"

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat?" one asked and Pippin and Merry swallowed in fear as the orc's eyes rested on them. "What about them?" the orc continued. "They're fresh."

Pippin gulped and Merry shuddered. "They are not for eating!" the orc in charge yelled.

"What about their legs?" another orc asked. "They don't need those. Ooo…they look tasty!"

Merry and Pippin were frozen in fear. Didn't they get a say in any of this?

"Carve 'em up!" an orc yelled.

"Just a little bite," another orc said edging towards the hobbits who were shaking in the fear that gripped them.

"No!" the orc in charge cried and he unsheathed his sword and beheaded the orc. "Looks like meat's back on the menu boys!" he yelled and the orcs immediately converged on the headless corpse.

The orcs seemed distracted for a moment and Merry decided that this would be their only chance. "Pippin, let's go!" he whispered and the hobbits began to crawl away into the forest.

Suddenly, a foot came down on Merry and Pippin was turned onto his back. The orc waved a blade in front of Pippin's face. "Go on," the orc encouraged menacingly. "Call for help. No one's goin' to save you now…" Out of nowhere a spear was in the offending orc's back and the orc fell to the side.

"Pippin!" Merry called and gestured for them to make their escape.

Forgoing crawling, the still bound hobbits sprang to their feet and dodged the many bodies and riders that were all around them. Merry and Pippin didn't know if they were on their side or not, but they didn't think on it too much as this was their distraction they needed for an escape. Pippin had just dodged another soldier when he looked up to see a horse's hoof's above his head, ready to trample him.

"Arghhh!" he cried and at the last moment he ran beneath the horse. He rejoined Merry and noticed a sword. He gestured to the sword and he and Merry quickly cut their bonds. They dodged the mayhem and hurried into the forest, however right at the edge, an orc grabbed Pippin's belt.

"The belt!" Merry cried and Pippin hurriedly unfastened the thing and ran into the forest.

They ran and ran, until they finally collapsed in exhaustion. "Did we lose him?" Pippin asked as he looked around. "I think we lost him."

Suddenly the hideous orc appeared from behind the trees. "I'm gonna rip out your filthy little innards! Come here!"

Merry and Pippin quickly hid behind a tree. "Climb a tree!" Merry whispered frantically and the hobbits immediately started to climb.

Merry looked around. "He's gone," he said relieved, but right after the words were out of his mouth a hand yanked on his ankle and he fell from his perch.

The orc hovered over him and he frantically tried to kick the orc off of him, but to no avail. "Merry!" Pippin cried. He looked from Merry back to the tree and back to Merry, but he stopped. Slowly he turned to face the tree again and noticed that a pair of yellow eyes was staring back at him.

"Arghh!" Pippin gasped.

"Hoooo…" the tree said softly.

Pippin lost his grip on the tree and fell backward, but to his astonishment he did not hit the ground. The tree caught him…

"Let's put a maggot-hole in your belly," the orc rasped, but suddenly he sensed something hovering over him and looked up just in time to see a gnarled foot before he was crushed into the forest floor.

"Run, Merry!" Pippin cried, but he was scooped up by the tree.

"Little orcs," the tree muttered.

"It's talking Merry!" Pippin whispered frantically. "The tree is talking!"

"Tree?" the tree huffed as he stomped through the forest. "I am no tree. I am an Ent."

"A treehearder!" Merry said in wonder. "A shepherd of the forest!"

"Don't talk to it," Pippin advised. "Don't encourage it!"

"Treebeard some call me," he Ent said.

"And whose side are you on?" Pippin asked, ignoring his own advice.

"Side? I am on nobody's side, because no one is on my side, little orc. Nobody cares for the woods anymore," Treebeard said sadly.

"We're not orcs!" Merry argued. "We're hobbits!"

"Hobbits? I've never heard of a hobbit before. Sounds like orc mischief to me," Treebeard said as he tightened his grip on the hobbits, who whimpered in pain. "They come with fire, the come with axes! Gnawing, biting, breaking, hacking, burning! Destroyers and usurpers, curse them!"

"No, you don't understand!" Merry said trying to reason with the Ent, and fighting against its strong hold. "We're hobbits! Halflings! Shirefolk!"

"Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't," Treebeard said. "The White Wizard will know."

"The White Wizard?" Pippin questioned.

"Saruman," Merry whispered.

* * *

It was just dawn as they stopped running. Anariel had never been so tired in all her life. She may be an elf, but running for four days straight was never on her list of things to do. Legolas looked up into the sky and Anariel followed his gaze.

"A red sun rises," Legolas said quietly. "Blood has been spilled this night."

Anariel closed her eyes and prayed that Merry and Pippin were alright. Off they ran again, but not too soon after sunrise Anariel heard horses' hoofs. They all stopped and hid behind boulders. A large group of riders appeared, carrying banners. Anariel recognized the banners and relaxed a little. Aragorn stepped out from their hiding place and Anariel, Legolas, and Gimli followed.

"Riders of Rohan!" Aragorn called. "What news from the Mark?"

At a signal by the leader of the group the riders quickly turned around and soon they were circling the group in a tight circle, and Anariel was not thrilled to see a spear in her face. And she could tell from Legolas' stance beside her that he wasn't too thrilled either.

"What business do two Elves, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" the leader asked. "Speak quickly!" he commanded and Anariel was just looking for a reason to slap the man. She was not in the mood to put up with his rudeness.

"Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli said gruffly and Anariel fought a smile.

She watched as the leader handed his spear to another rider, and slid off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder, whether to restrain Gimli, or protect him Anariel didn't know. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground," the man said coldly.

Anariel glared at the man and Legolas had his bow drawn and an arrow notched in a second. "You would die before your stroke fell," Legolas warned, and all the riders focused on Legolas.

After a tense moment, Anariel put a hand on Legolas' arm and eased it down, however she kept a hand on his arm…just in case. Aragorn shot her a grateful look before turning back to the leader. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. The elves are Legolas of the Woodland realm and Anariel of Rivendell. We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin," as the rider said this he removed his helmet and the spears that surrounded them were withdrawn. Anariel recognized him to be Eomer, the king's nephew.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands. My company are those who are loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked. And everywhere his spies slip past our nets," he said and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"We are not spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai across the westward plain. They have taken two of our friends captive," Aragorn explained and Eomer seemed appeased.

"The Uruks were destroyed. We slaughtered them in the night," Eomer said evenly.

Anariel sucked in a breath and her grip tightened on Legolas' arm. "But there were two hobbits! Did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli questioned.

"They would be small," Anariel said quietly. "Only children to your eyes."

"We left none alive," Eomer said. "We piled the carcasses and burned them," he said pointing to a smoking pile in the distance.

"Dead?" Gimli questioned.

Eomer nodded and Anariel was about ready to cry. Maybe there was a chance…maybe they had escaped. She felt Legolas put a hand on her shoulder, and it was all she could do not to turn into him and cry.

Eomer whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" he called and two horses came up, one brown and one white. "May these horses bear you greater fortune than their former masters. Farewell," he said solemnly as he mounted his horse. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands," he said sadly before turning to his riders and yelling, "We ride north!"

The riders and Eomer galloped away, leaving the four hunters in their wake. "I will ride with Aragorn," Anariel announced and Aragorn quickly mounted the brown horse, Hasufel, and pulled Anariel up behind him.

Legolas hopped up upon Arod's back and Gimli stared at the horse dubiously. "Come Gimli," Legolas urged and Gimli non too gracefully climbed onto the horses back.

Quickly, they rode towards the smoking pyre. With every step they took, Anariel's unease grew. Merry and Pippin had to be alright. They just had too. Two such innocent and happy creatures did not deserve to die so young. They had to live.

They rode up to the burning carcasses and Anariel cringed at the sight of an orc head impaled on a spear. How welcoming. She slid off the horse and searched the area around her with her eyes. She did not dare go near the pyre, for fear of what she might find. However, Gimli seemed to not have her qualms and began picking through the burnt carcasses with his axe.

Legolas came over to stand beside her and put an arm around her waist. Anariel heard a soft intake of breath and looked back to Gimli. Anariel' eyes widened as she realized what the dwarf held in his hand.

"It is one of their wee belts," the dwarf said defeated.

Anariel felt a tear slide down her cheek and she turned into Legolas, resting her head on his chest. _May they find peace in death, _Legolas whispered and a sob escaped Anariel at his words. Legolas in response held her tighter, wrapping both his arms around her.

"We failed them," Gimli said sadly.

Aragorn yelled in frustration, and fell to his knees. He looked to his right and some tracks caught his attention. "A hobbit lay here," he said quietly. "And here," he said as he started to follow the tracks. Anariel looked up and Legolas took her hand and led her over to Aragorn.

"Their hands were bound," Aragorn continued, and he looked closer to the ground. "Their bonds were cut!" he said as he picked up a thick length of rope.

A small smile started to pull at the corners of Anariel's mouth, as hope flooded her veins once more. Anariel watched as Aragorn moved quickly, his eyes never leaving the ground as he followed the tracks of their little friends. "They ran over here. They were followed."

Anariel refused to let this knowledge douse her little light of hope. Merry and Pippin were okay. They had to be. "The tracks lead away from the battle!" Aragorn exclaimed softly and he began to run. Anariel immediately followed, towing Legolas behind her. "Into Fangorn forest," Aragorn concluded.

Anariel and the rest stared into the darkness of the thick forest. "Fangorn?" Gimli breathed. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Relax Gimli," Anariel smiled and the long absent mischievous twinkle sparked in her eyes. "After all, it's just a forest."

* * *

Aww...poor Gimli's afraid of the woods! How dwarf-like of him...

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **This is going to be short, sweet, and to the point. I LOVE ALL OF YOU! There I said it...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 9

"Relax Gimli," Anariel smiled as the long absent mischievous twinkle sparked in her eyes. "After all, it's just a forest."

Legolas shot her a look. Fangorn was most certainly _not_ just a forest. Anariel just shrugged slightly, and Legolas shook his head. "Of course it's just a forest," Gimli grumbled. Of course at that moment trees started to groan and Gimli seemed to waver on his previous opinion.

Aragorn however, was in no mood to make light of the situation. He strode into the forest and began to follow the tracks of Merry and Pippin. Anariel and Legolas followed soon after him, and Gimli after hesitating a second more, gripped his axe tightly and followed the elves.

Anariel looked about the forest with open curiosity. She was happy to be amongst the trees again, even if said trees were full of anger. What amazed her most was the sheer volume of memories that the trees held. Anariel looked up to see that Gimli had stopped and was looking at a dark stain. He pressed a finger to it, and then brought it to his mouth. He immediately spit it back out, "Orc blood."

Anariel walked past Gimli and knelt beside Aragorn who was studying the ground speculatively. "These are strange tracks," he murmured and Anariel looked at the ground to see what he was talking about. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she studied the tracks. Obviously someone or _something_ had made them, but it was nothing Anariel had ever encountered in her millennium of life.

"The air is so close in here," Gimli said to himself quietly and Anariel smiled.

"What did you expect my friend?" she asked. "It's a forest."

"This forest is old," Legolas explained as he looked around at the trees. "Very old. Full of memory…and anger," he added quietly.

"You speak as if they were alive," Gimli grumbled. "They are just trees."

"Until long ago when the elves taught them to speak," Anariel smiled.

Gimli huffed and shook his head, "Talking trees," he grumbled. "Impossible."

The trees began to groan loudly and Anariel snickered as the startled dwarf raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other," Legolas said looking about curiously. Anariel smiled. She could only imagine how much Legolas missed Mirkwood. Being in Fangorn must be a relief.

The trees continued groaning, and Aragorn whispered, "Gimli!"

"Huh?" Gimli asked warily, still looking about the trees.

"Lower your axe," Aragorn ordered quietly gesturing with his hand.

"Oh," Gimli said lamely as he slowly lowered his axe to the ground.

Anariel however, was sensing that someone else was in the forest…and they were close. She looked up at Legolas and knew that he felt it too. "_Aragorn, something is out there."_

"_What do you see?" _Aragorn asked.

Legolas' eyes roamed the forest and Anariel followed his gaze. Her jaw set when she glimpsed a white cloak. "The White Wizard approaches," Legolas said quietly.

"Do not let him speak," Aragorn advised. "He will put a spell on us."

Anariel saw his hand wrap around to the hilt of his sword and Anariel mimicked the movement. "We must be quick," Aragorn whispered and with a yell all four of them spun around. Gimli through his axe and Legolas let an arrow fly, but both were deflected. Aragorn and Anariel's hilts were suddenly red hot in their hands and both let them fall to the ground.

Anariel looked up at the White Wizard, but the light emanating from him was too bright, even for her eyes. She winced at the brightness and shielded her eyes with her hand. Squinting, she looked back at the light and could see the vague outline of a figure.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two hobbits," the figure said and Anariel was frowning. She knew that voice…

"Where are they?" Anariel asked quickly.

"They past this way the day before yesterday. They met someone that they didn't expect. Does that comfort you?" The figure asked and Anariel's frowned deepened. No. That did _not_ comfort her.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn commanded and Anariel watched as the light dimmed around the figure.

She gasped. Gandalf, though he was no longer cloaked in grey, but white. She noticed that his hair was white to match, along with his staff. Anariel looked into his ageless, kind blue eyes and knew that it was still Gandalf just…different.

She dropped to one knee like Legolas and Gimli already had, but for the first time in days she wore a genuine smile on her face.

"It cannot be," Aragorn said as he slowly dropped to one knee before the wizard. "You fell."

Gandalf nodded, "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smelt his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me, and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head and a day was as long as a life-age of earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again," Gandalf said softly. "I've been sent back until my task is done," he added more seriously.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed quietly.

"Gandalf?" he questioned. "Yes…that is what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey," Gandalf said smiling, before adding with a twinkle in his eye. "I am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you at the turn of the tide."

Aragorn grinned and Anariel found that she was beaming. She looked up at Legolas who was smiling also. Finally, she couldn't resist and she sprang at Gandalf and gave him the biggest hug she had ever given in her entire life. Gandalf chuckled and patted her back. "I missed you old man," she said giggling.

"As I missed you," Gandalf returned simling before he began walking, leading them out of the forest. Anariel was practically bouncing. Today was turning out to be a good day. Merry and Pippin were safe. Gandalf was back. All in all a very good day.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed," Gandalf explained quickly as they emerged from the forest.

Once they were outside the forest, Gandalf whistled loudly. Anariel raised an eyebrow, but when she heard Legolas' sharp intake of breath she looked to where he was staring. A white horse could be seen galloping across the plain to answer Gandalf's call.

"That is one of the Mearas," Legolas whispered in awe. "Unless my eyes are cheated by some spell."

The horse came round to stop in front of Gandalf, and the old wizard patted the creature's neck affectionately. "Shadowfax, he's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

Gandalf quickly mounted Shadowfax and Anariel went to Hasufel when Gimli stopped her and whispered, "Wouldn't you want to ride with Legolas, lassie?" he asked and Anariel noticed the faint blush on the dwarfs cheeks.

Anariel smiled. "I would love to," she said loud enough for Legolas to hear and he grinned at her. "But we must not burden either horse. It would not make sense for the lightest to ride the same horse."

"Oh," Gimli said awkwardly and Anariel smiled at Legolas before she hopped up behind Aragorn. Soon they were all riding across the plain.

After a few minutes of riding Aragorn turned slightly to grin at her, "I have not had time to congratulate you, Anariel."

Anariel raised an eyebrow and Aragorn explained, "I am glad to see two of my favorite elves fall in love…and finally acknowledge it," he added chuckling.

Anariel scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Really? When did you know?"

"I started to suspect right before we entered Moria," Aragorn explained and Anariel gasped.

"You knew then? I didn't even know then!" she exclaimed softly, causing Aragorn to chuckle lightly.

"Like I said, I've been waiting for the two of you to realize for a while," he said grinning before he turned back around and urged Hasufel faster.

Anariel looked across to her right and saw that Legolas was grinning at her. So he'd heard their conversation? Anariel just shrugged and Legolas did the same. Anariel laughed quietly and Legolas grinned. She looked ahead and could see Edoras in the distance. Gandalf pulled on Shadowfax's reins and they all stopped to look at Edoras.

"Edoras and the golden hall of Meduseld," the wizard said solemnly. "There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold of King Théoden is now very strong."

Anariel looked up at the city and could see that it was not full of life as it had been many years before. Indeed, Saruman's hold must be strong. "Be careful of what you say," Gandalf advised and he looked at Anariel pointedly. Anariel gave him her most innocent look, and the old wizard sighed. "Do not look for welcome here."

They rode on into Edoras and the first thing that Anariel noticed was the silence. She looked up to see a blonde woman in white. The woman looked straight at her, but Anariel doubted it was on purpose. They were still too far away for her human eyes to see clearly. The woman's eyes seemed to settle on Aragorn, and Anariel recognized the look on the maiden's face. It was probably similar to the expression she wore when she first met Legolas…and she knew how that had ended.

Sighing she looked about her. The people's faces were so somber, and Anariel felt for them. They were all cloaked in black, and they eyed herself and the rest of her company warily. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered to himself.

They made their way up the steps and Anariel watched as a little guard met them before the doors. Around them were a half dozen other guards and Anariel figured she could easily disarm three, but she thought that Gandalf wouldn't be too pleased. Instead, she contented herself with imagining all the ways she could disarm the soldiers that had made a loose circle around them.

"Ah," Gandalf said in understanding as he saw one of the guards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden-King so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue," the little man explained.

Gandalf nodded and signaled for them to lay their weapons on the table. All of them hesitated, but Aragorn sighed and laid his sword and knives on the table. Gimli reluctantly handed over his axe. Legolas gave his knives a twirl and Anariel snickered when she saw the man gulp slightly.

_Show off. You're trying to scare him. _Anariel said so quietly that only Legolas could hear, as she handed over her sword.

Legolas smirked. _Only a little. _

Anariel shook her head before she turned back to the little man who was watching them warily. He looked pointedly at her waist where she still had her dagger from Galadriel. Anariel frowned, but moved to give it to him.

Right as he was about to take it she stopped and whispered, "If you so much as breath on this I _will_ kill you," she warned and she watched in satisfaction as the man quickly nodded and took the dagger, gently laying it on the table.

_And you accuse me of being scary, _Legolas teased. _He's terrified._

_As he should be, _Anariel said calmly, but when she looked up at him she winked.

Legolas shook his head, and they watched as the man looked pointedly at Gandalf.

"Your staff," he gestured to Gandalf.

Gandalf looked from his staff to the man in surprise. "Oh," he chided. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" he asked innocently and Anariel was inwardly laughing. Gandalf was a good actor.

The soldier hesitated, but nodded and as he turned to open the doors Anariel saw Gandalf wink at Aragorn before he leaned on Legolas' arm as they walked into the hall. Anariel could barely contain the gasp that threatened to escape her when she laid eyes on Théoden. The man was hideous, but not as hideous as the wicked creature that was whispering in the king's ear.

"My lord," she heard the creature whisper. "Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe," he entreated and Anariel wondered if he would rather be impaled or disemboweled. Personally, she was leaning towards impalement.

"The curtosy of your hall has lessened as of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf commented.

"That's an understatement," Anariel said under her breath and out of the corner of her eye she saw Legolas' mouth twitch as he fought a smile.

As Gandalf approached Théoden, Legolas, Anariel, Aragorn, and Gimli dropped back and surveyed the room and it's rather hostile occupants. Anariel noticed that a group of soliders followed behind them.

"He is not welcome," Grima whispered to Théoden.

"Why should I…welcome you…Gandalf…Stormcrow?" the king breathed before looking at Grima for confirmation.

"A just question my liege," Grima assured before he stalked forward. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

Anariel's eyes narrowed. "Be silent!" Gandalf ordered and Anariel smirked. That was exactly what she had wanted. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm," Gandalf said as he raised his staff towards Grima.

"His staff!" Grima exclaimed before turning to the guards. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!"

Immediately the guards surrounded them and Anariel noticed their hesitation when they reached her. She however had no qualms. She punched one right across the face, and he fell to the ground in a heap. Apparently, that silenced all their problems with attacking a woman because they swarmed her. She furiously punched and kicked. One of her kicks hit a man right in the jaw and she heard a satisfying crack as the bone broke. She was just finishing off the man in front of her when a flash of silver caught her eye. She whirled and was about to raise her hands to stop the knife from plunging into her chest when a hand caught the man's wrist.

Legolas glared at the man so furiously that the man dropped the knife and it clattered to the floor. Legolas glowered for a few more seconds before punching the man square in the face. The man fell to the floor unconscious and Anariel looked up at Legolas who was looking at her already. She watched as the fire burning in his eyes cooled. His eyes roved over her, making sure that she wasn't hurt. Anariel just huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, you have lived in the shadows for too long," Gandalf said as he continued to advance on the King.

Legolas and Anariel stepped up behind Gandalf, and Anariel looked to her right to see that Gimli had pinned Grima to the floor. "I would stay still if I were you," he growled.

Anariel smirked before she turned her attention back to Gandalf. "Hearken to me!" the wizard ordered. "I release you from the spell," he said as he closed his eyes and raised his hand.

"Hahahahahah," Théoden laughed menacingly and Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, revealing the white one underneath. The white light threw Théoden back against his chair. "Argh!" he yelled.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said calmly as he pointed his staff towards Théoden.

Anariel heard shuffling feet and she looked to her left to see the blonde maiden she'd seen as they'd rode into Edoras hurrying towards Théoden. Aragorn grabbed her and held her back. "Wait," Aragorn said quietly and Anariel turned her attention back to Gandalf.

Gandalf moved his staff back sharply and Théoden was thrown back against the chair. "If I go…Théoden dies," Saruman threatened.

"You did not kill me," Gandalf said calmly. "You will not kill him!"

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman seethed.

"Be gone!" Gandalf ordered and Théoden was thrown back against his chair once more. However, he soon slumped into his chair and the blonde maiden rushed to his side.

Anariel watched in wonder as the man's aged face began to clear and look much younger. She watched as his eyes became clear and recognition lit them. He stared at the blonde maiden before him and smiled faintly, "I know your face…Eowyn…Eowyn…"

Eowyn wept with joy and Anariel found herself smiling. This _was _turning out to be a great day. She watched as Théoden looked up, "Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf smiled, "Breathe the free air again, my friend."

Théoden stood up slowly and Anariel noticed that his hands were trembling. "Dark have been my dreams of late," he said as he too noticed his trembling hands.

Gandalf saw this and smiled slightly. "Perhaps your fingers would remember their own strength better… if they grasped your sword."

The guard from the doors hurried to his King's side, carrying the sword in question. Théoden gripped the hilt and slowly unsheathed the blade, staring at the shiny steel. Grima tried to sneak out of the hall, but Gimli stopped him once more. Théoden's eyes locked onto Grima's still form and a menacing light entered his eye.

The next thing that Anariel knew, Grima was tumbling down the stairs outside. "Argh!" the worm of a man screeched as he finally stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Théoden descended the stairs menacingly, his sword held firmly in hand. "I've only ever lived to serve you, my lord," Grima whimpered pathetically and Anariel scoffed at the lie.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden said darkly as the continued to advance on the cowering man.

"Send me not from your side," he begged.

Anariel watched as Théoden raised his sword to kill Grima, when suddenly Aragorn appeared. "No, my lord!" Aragorn said putting a restraining hand on the King. "Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

Grima scrambled to his feet and pushed people out of his way to get to a horse. "Get out of my way!" he screeched before mounting a horse and galloping off.

"Hail, Théoden King!"

Everyone kneeled before the King including Aragorn, however Théoden did not seem interested. He glanced around curiously. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"

* * *

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, I'm going to make this really short and to the point...this is one of my favorite chapters, as it ends in an epic cliffy...YAY! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 10

Anariel stood outside on the top of the steps looking over the vast plains of Rohan. In the distance, she could see Théoden with Gandalf at Theodred's grave. Anariel sighed as she felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.

_What are you thinking? _Legolas asked.

_That you are too handsome for your own good. _Anariel joked smiling.

_Really? _Legolas chuckled.

_No. _Anariel admitted. _I was thinking of how awful it is to bury your child._

Legolas sighed. _That is one thing I hope to never experience. _

_I agree. _Anariel said quietly as she looked out over the plains again. Something caught her eye and she found herself straining to see it clearly.

_Legolas, what is that? _She asked pointing to where she could just make out a black spot, however it was coming closer.

_I do not know. _Legolas answered. _It could be a horse and rider, _he mused as he studied the steadily looming figure.

_No, _Anariel argued softly. _It is a horse and two riders. They are children. _As Anariel spoke she saw the one in front slip off the horse. Anariel began to move down the stairs, but she stopped when she saw Gandalf running to them.

_Gandalf will see to them, _Legolas assured softly, taking her hand and leading her back into the hall.

As they entered the hall, she noticed that Gimli was already eating. She shook her head. Dwarves ate just about as much as hobbits. Aragorn was sitting in a chair smoking his pipe, and Anariel and Legolas took seats beside him.

"Where is Gandalf?" Aragorn asked once they were seated.

"He is still with Théoden at Theodred's grave…though I think they will come back with two little visitors," Anariel replied and as she spoke the doors opened.

The guards came in carrying the two children that Anariel and Legolas had seen. Immediately upon seeing them, Eowyn rushed forward. "What happened?" she asked.

"The little one will not say," Gandalf said sadly and Anariel rose from her chair and walked over to them.

"Right now, I think they both just need to sleep," Anariel said softly and she smiled at the little girl who smiled tentatively back.

Anariel turned to Eowyn, "I will take the girl, and the guard can take the boy, if you can lead us to a room," she said softly.

Eowyn nodded and quickly led them out of the hall. Once they were gone Aragorn and Legolas, who had watched the entire exchange, looked at each other. "She will be a good mother," Aragorn said smiling.

Legolas returned it and nodded. "Yes she will be."

"The lass have no choice," Gimli said from the other table. "With you two as parents, I can't even think of the trouble your children will find."

* * *

Anariel laid the girl on the bed beside her brother, and the girl finally spoke. "What's your name?"

Anariel smiled gently, "My name is Anariel."

"That's a pretty name," the little girl smiled and Anariel laughed lightly.

"What is your name?" she asked softly.

"Freda," she answered before she yawned.

"Sleep Freda," Anariel coaxed. "When you wake, call for me or Eowyn," she said as she gestured to the blonde beside her.

Freda nodded before she closed her eyes, and slipped into the slow breathing patterns of sleep. Anariel stood and stretched, ignoring the pull in her back as she did so. Actually, the stitches were starting to itch, a sign that usually meant that they should be taken out. However, she simply didn't have time; or rather Aragorn didn't have time. She wondered what Legolas' reaction would be though. How would he react to Aragorn seeing her bare back? Anariel giggled at the thought.

"May I ask what is funny?" Eowyn asked and Anariel noticed her tone was a little clipped. Did the maiden have something against her?

"I was merely thinking of what Legolas' reaction would be to Aragorn seeing my bare back," Anariel explained and upon seeing Eowyn's confused expression, she elaborated. "You see, I got a rather ghastly cut on my back when we traveled through Moria. It had to be sewn, and I think the stitches are about ready to come out."

If Anariel didn't know better, she would say that Eowyn was rather displeased with this news. Why? "I could remove them, if you wish," Eowyn offered. "Theodred and Eomer have had enough wounds that needed to be sewn. I have a lot of practice," she explained.

Anariel thought for a moment, before she nodded and Eowyn led her into another empty room. Anariel removed her tunic and lay down on her stomach on the bed. "That is ghastly," Eowyn commented as she set down and set to work on removing the stitches.

Anariel laughed, but she stopped as she realized that her laughter was not helping Eowyn. Anariel was quiet for a moment before she spoke next, "Eowyn?"

"Yes?" Eowyn asked quietly.

"Forgive me, but I do not get the impression that you like me very much," Anariel stated in what she thought was a very diplomatic way.

Eowyn paused in her work briefly, before she started again. "It is not that I do not like you," Eowyn explained. "Rather it is the fact that I envy you."

"Why?" Anariel asked confusedly. That was an answer she wasn't expecting.

"You get to fight," Eowyn said simply. "You get to fight for those you love and for what you believe in."

Anariel thought about that. Indeed, it was true. "You are right, I do. Though, you must know that this is the first quest my Ada has ever let me go on," Anariel said before she smiled, "With his permission that is."

Eowyn laughed. "My uncle made sure that I was taught to handle a blade…though he never lets me use it," she said and Anariel could tell that she was trying not to sound bitter.

It was quiet again for a few moments before Eowyn spoke again. "I envy you for another reason, Anariel," she admitted softly.

"Oh?" Anariel questioned surprised.

Anariel heard Eowyn sigh before she spoke, "You get to fight by the side of the man you love."

Anariel laughed lightly, but it was not humorous. "It is both a gift and a curse."

"A curse?" Eowyn questioned dubiously. "How so?"

Anariel sighed, "It is a relief for me to fight beside Legolas, so I can know that he is still with me. But it also puts you into a terrible position. You are easily distracted because both of you are always watching the other. But that is not the worst of it," Anariel said sadly.

"Then what is?" Eowyn asked quietly and Anariel was glad that the maiden appeared to be taking what she was saying to heart.

"If you were to ask me who I would choose to save in battle, for example, Legolas or Aragorn…" Anariel trailed off, but swallowed and finished. "I do not know who I would choose. I could save one, but ultimately kill the other. Or I could not make a decision at all and lose both of them," Anariel whispered.

"You are wise," Eowyn said after a moment and Anariel felt the last of the stitches pulled. Eowyn handed over her tunic, and Anariel put it on before answering.

As she tied her belt around her waist she finally spoke, "That question has plagued my mind from the moment I realized that I loved him. I know that he has probably already thought of it, long before I did. This is a situation I would never advise you to put yourself in."

Eowyn nodded and smiled. "I am sure that Legolas is wondering where you are," she smiled and Anariel was glad that it was genuine, and not the forced politeness of a hostess.

"I'm sure that is true," Anariel began to walk down the hall, but stopped as she thought of something. She put a restraining hand on Eowyn's shoulder.

"Yes?" Eowyn asked.

"When you spoke earlier, about envying me for being able to fight beside the man I love, you were not envious because you are in that position?" Anariel asked.

Eowyn smiled sadly, "No. It was just something that I've always wanted to do."

Anariel nodded and smiled. "Well, let's get back to the hall. I can only wonder at what the men could have done in our absence."

Eowyn nodded but stopped, "I should check on the children. You go on."

"Are you sure?" Anariel asked.

"Yes, I can take care of them," Eowyn said reassuringly and Anariel nodded and proceeded into the throne room.

* * *

Legolas immediately looked up and smiled when he saw her. She went and took her place beside him. _What kept you, my love? _He asked and Anariel smiled at the 'my love.' She didn't think she would ever grow accustomed to it. It would always make her stomach flutter, and put a smile on her face.

_I had Eowyn pull my stitches, _Anariel explained, but she stopped as she heard the doors open and the children come into the room with Eowyn. Freda looked up at her and waved. Anariel smiled and waved back while Eowyn led them to a table where they began to eat.

"They had no warning," Eowyn explained to Theoden as the children ate. "They were unarmed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot, and tree," she said as she glanced back at the two.

"Where's mama?" Freda asked.

"Shh," Eowyn consoled, placing a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"This is but a taste of the terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said gesturing to the children. "All the more potent now that he is fueled by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf advised as he placed a hand on Theoden's chair. "You must fight."

Anariel watched as Théoden looked at Gandalf's hand warily. Aragorn saw this too and spoke, "You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is still loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King."

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now," Théoden said dismissively. "Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me. But I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

Anariel anxiously waited for Aragorn's response. Only Aragorn or Gandalf would be able to persuade Théoden. "Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not."

Théoden's eyes narrowed slightly. "When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn was King of Rohan."

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Anariel waited anxiously for his answer.

* * *

Anariel walked with Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Gandalf to the stables. She had to admit that she was not keen on the idea of fleeing to Helm's Deep. They were backed into a corner with no chance to escape.

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli scoffed. "They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them, if not their king?"

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for is people," Anariel sighed.

"And Helm's Deep has saved them in the past," Aragorn added, as they entered the stables.

"There is no way out of that ravine," Gandalf said warily. "Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he's leading them to safety. What he will get is a massacre," he continued as he reached the stable that contained Shadowfax before he turned back to Aragorn. "Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses _have_ to hold," Gandalf said seriously.

"They will hold," Aragorn answered determinedly.

Gandalf stroked Shadowfax's thick neck and smiled faintly. "The Grey Pilgrim…that's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time. With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look for my coming on the first light of the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east," he said as he mounted Shadowfax.

"Go," Aragorn ordered quietly as he opened the stable door and off Gandalf went.

* * *

Anariel sat behind Legolas as they rode to Helm's Deep. They had been given another horse so, Gimli rode Arod, while Anariel rode with Legolas on the other horse. She had to admit…she was glad for it. It didn't bother her in the slightest that this forced her to wrap her arms around Legolas. She didn't care that they weren't even at a gallop where she would actually _need _to hold on to him.

Legolas had noticed this too and smiled slightly. Anariel was one of the most mischievous elves he'd ever met. "Are you sure you need to hold on to me?" he asked quietly. "I don't think you're going to fall off."

"Probably not," Anariel acknowledged with a smile. "But why take the chance?"

Legolas laughed and Anariel caught Eowyn watching them for a moment before she turned back to Gimli. "It's true you don't see many Dwarf women," the dwarf said. "And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance, that they are often mistaken for Dwarf men," Gimli laughed.

Eowyn looked back at Aragorn who gestured to his face, "It's the beards," he whispered and Eowyn smiled.

"And this, in turn, has given rise to the thought that there are no Dwarf women!" Gimli said laughing. "And the Dwarves just spring up from holes in the ground!"

Eowyn laughed as Gimli continued, "Which of course is ridiculous…whoa!" Suddenly, Gimli's horse started forward and Gimli slipped off the side and fell to the ground with a thud.

Anariel and Legolas both laughed as Eowyn rushed to help Gimli. "It's alright, it's alright, nobody panic," he muttered. "That was deliberate," he said seeing the Elves laughing. "It was deliberate!"

"I'm sure it was my friend," Legolas said grinning.

Gimli huffed, but said nothing.

The next day as they were riding, Gimli rode Arod, but Legolas and Anariel were walking. Anariel had given the horse to someone who needed it more. Besides, she and Legolas had ridden all day yesterday and were content in walking. They walked on the left side of Aragorn, while Eowyn walked on the other.

"Where is she?" Anariel heard Eowyn ask, and Anariel's eyes darted to Eowyn who was staring at the Evenstar necklace that Arwen had given Aragorn. "The woman who gave you that jewel?"

Anariel watched as Aragorn simply smiled but said nothing. Anariel knew he was remembering Arwen. "My lord?" Eowyn questioned.

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin," Aragorn replied quietly.

Anariel smiled but she noticed that Legolas was watching as Gamling and Hama rode to the front. Anariel frowned and she and Legolas made their way to the front. They got to the front just in time to see a warg attack Hama and kill him.

Legolas and Anariel rushed over and before the warg could turn on Gamling, Legolas shot an arrow and killed it. Anariel took the liberty of killing the orc.

"A scout!" Legolas shouted back to Aragorn.

Legolas and Anariel hurried back to the group and heard Aragorn say, "Get them out of here!"

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden ordered.

Anariel glanced out onto the plain and saw many warg riders heading towards them, kicking up dust. She glanced back to see Théoden talking to Eowyn. "You must lead them on to Helm's Deep. And make haste!"

Anariel saw Eowyn's eyes flicker over in her direction. "I can fight!" she argued.

"No! You must do this…for me," Théoden asked and Anariel watched as Eowyn held his gaze for a moment before she turned back to the villagers.

Anariel nodded relieved. She did not want Eowyn in this battle. It was sure to be ugly. She noticed how Eowyn looked back over her shoulder to Aragorn and Anariel saw the look in her eye…but she couldn't worry about that now. Aragorn spurred Hasufel into a gallop and as he rode by he swung her up behind him.

Anariel looked ahead to see Legolas firing an arrow at one of the distant warg riders, and she couldn't help the proud feeling she had when she saw the rider fall. She saw him turn and notice the approaching company, and watched as he swung himself up onto Arod. Anariel tore her eyes away from him and focused on the battle ahead of her.

They met the oncoming wargs head on and Anariel took her chance and jumped from Hasufel onto the back of a warg. She punched the orc in the face and he fell off the side, only to be trampled by the other riders. Anariel grinned, and she unsheathed her sword and slit the warg's throat. It fell to the ground and Anariel jumped off it, looking about her for a threat.

Soon enough one came…in the form of a warg and its rider charging straight at her. Joy. Gripping her sword tightly, she stood her ground and waited until the last minute to raise her sword up and stab the beast in the heart. The force of the impact caused the warg to flip over her, and it's rider to be crushed underneath it. She glanced over and her eyes widened when she saw Gimli trapped beneath a warg, while another hovered over him snarling. She moved towards that direction, but Aragorn was swifter. He grabbed a spear and threw it at the beast.

Anariel let out a relieved sigh before she cried, "Aragorn! Watch out!"

However her warning came too late. Just as Aragorn turned, a warg rider knocked him from Hasufel, though the horror didn't stop there. The orc grabbed Aragorn by the throat and began to drag him along the side of the warg. Anariel sprang into action. She jumped onto a passing riderless horse and quickly steered him towards Aragorn who had managed to throw off the orc. However he appeared to be caught in the saddle straps. Anariel pulled up beside the warg and jumped onto the beast, unsheathing her dagger as she did so. She quickly worked to sever the straps, but the warg was jumping around and she wasn't able to get a good cut. This didn't stop her though, she had promised Arwen. Finally she cut through the straps and grabbed Aragorn's hand so he wouldn't fall and get trampled. However it was too late…and they tumbled over the side of the cliff.

* * *

Evil laugh! Muahahah! I love cliffies!

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay, I know that this chapter is epically short, but I intended for it to be this way. This is a strictly emotional chapter, and it needed to be very strong and to the point. That being said...enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 11

Legolas stabbed an orc with one of his knives and looked about. The fight was ending, and the remaining wargs and riders were being chased away. His eyes searched for his friends. The first he saw was Gimli and he walked over to the dwarf who was standing near the cliff.

"Aragorn!" he called. He looked around and noticed that another was not here…no. "Anariel!" he called and for the first time he began to feel pure, genuine fear.

"Aragorn? Anariel?" Gimli whispered.

Legolas and Gimli walked closer to the edge of the cliff when they heard a wheezing laughter. They both spun to see a dying orc. "Tell me what happened and I shall ease your passing!" Gimli threatened.

"They're," he paused to cough. "Dead," he finished before he laughed evilly. "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas looked toward the edge of the cliff before he grabbed the orc by its armor. "You lie!" he said and for the first time in his life his voice was acidic.

The orc simply chortled one last time and died. Legolas looked down and noticed something silver clutched in his fist. He reached for it, and he swallowed when he realized what it was. Arwen's necklace. He ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down fearfully at the rushing water below. No sign of Aragorn…or Anariel.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead," Theoden ordered.

Legolas looked at Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face. "Come," Théoden said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Legolas and Gimli both continued to stare at the rushing water below. Finally Gimli looked up to Legolas to find that his eyes were glistening with unshed tears. "Come on laddie," Gimli said as dabbed his wet eyes with his beard.

* * *

When they finally rode into Helm's Deep, Legolas was numb. He couldn't think. He simply stared unseeingly. Not only had he lost his closest friend, but he had lost the woman he loved. It wasn't fair. Of all the years of his life, he had never felt so content than he had in these last few _months_. Was this what Galadriel had been talking about? Surely not. He'd never been faced with a decision. He'd never had to choose. He'd fought by himself. Had he missed something? Was this somehow his fault?

"Make way for Théoden!" Gamling cried. "Make way for the King!"

Vaguely he saw Eowyn rush forward, "So few. So few of you have returned."

"Our people are safe," Theoden replied as he dismounted. "We have paid for it with many lives."

"My lady…" Gimli said as he approached Eowyn.

"Lord Aragorn, Lady Anariel, where are they?" Eowyn asked hesitantly, glancing at Legolas, who had dismounted but remained by his horse.

"They fell…" Gimli choked and Eowyn felt her eyes fill with tears.

She looked at Théoden who nodded, confirming what she already knew. Eowyn looked back to Legolas, but found that he wasn't there. She looked around, but the elf was nowhere in sight. "Where is Legolas?" she asked.

Gimli looked around, "I don't know lass, but I'll find him."

Gimli set out to look for the elf. He finally climbed up the wall where the archers would line up in battle. When he reached the top he found Legolas sitting on the wall, his feet dangling over the side. He was shaking and Gimli knew that he was letting out all the grief that he'd held in. Gimli didn't know what to do. Should he leave him be? Obviously, the lad wanted to be alone, seeing as how he was up here. But could he also want a friend? Gimli decided it would be best to leave him be for the moment. He could come back later.

* * *

Legolas was grateful when he heard Gimli leave. As much as he'd come to like the dwarf's company, he did not want it at the moment. He didn't know if he wanted anything anymore. What could he do? What could he have done? Nothing. The word rang in his mind. Nothing. He should have been there...somehow. He should have never left her. He should have made sure she was safe. Then still, if he had done that, Aragorn would still be gone. How could life be so cruel?

In all his years he had never felt so cheated. Not only had he lost his best friend, but he'd lost the only woman he'd ever loved. He knew that he would never be able to love another. Never. Anariel was too special…too dear to him. He remembered when he'd first laid eyes on her. He had immediately been entranced with her. She'd stared straight into his eyes, something that others rarely did. When she'd stared at him, he'd felt like she could see his every flaw…but then she'd smiled. It was like breathing after that. She was funny. She was kind. She was passionate. She was caring. She was a fighter…and she was a lover. She was also gone. Forever.

* * *

I made Legolas cry! Shame on me! I know that this is short, but I just felt like it needed to be. And I couldn't leave you with a cliffhanger and then resolve it the very next chapter...that's not nearly as much fun! Muahahahaha! :)

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know that you are all loving to hate me for the last chapter, but don't worry! You (and a certain elf) will be happy again at the end of this chapter! So without further adieu...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 12

Dark. Cold. Anariel had never been cold in her life. Did this mean she was dead? The darkness was overpowering…crushing her. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. All she knew was cold and dark. It would be so easy to just…

"No child," a voice told her. Grandmother? But it would be so much easier…

"Anariel!" her grandmother reprimanded. "Think of those who love you…what would they do if you abandon them?"

Friends…her friends…Merry and Pippin would be sad, Gimli too. Aragorn…wait…battle with the wargs…Helm's Deep…she had saved Aragorn. She had promised Arwen to watch out for him. They were in the river. Vaguely she realized that she still gripped his hand. They were sinking to the bottom of the river.

"Fight my child," her grandmother urged. "You are too stubborn to give in now…when people need you the most."

Legolas. Legolas. How could she leave Legolas? She couldn't. She wouldn't. With that thought, Anariel opened her eyes. She was so tired…and she was still freezing, but she was swimming to the surface. She swam and swam until finally she saw the light break through the water.

When she broke the surface she immediately gasped, breathing in lung fulls of air. Air. Oxygen. Breathe. That was key. Inhale. Exhale. Repeat. Anariel's strength was fading, her adrenaline spent. It was all she could do to keep herself and Aragorn above the water, so instead of swimming to shore, she let the current take them.

After floating for a while, out of the corner of her eye she saw land. Using strength she didn't know she had, she swam to the shore. She heaved Aragorn out of the water, and then collapsed. Her entire body was sore from the impact of hitting the water. She'd only dropped a few hundred feet. Yeah. That was nothing. Anariel sighed at her convoluted thoughts. Aragorn was still unconscious, but he was breathing...so she closed her eyes.

* * *

Someone was shaking her. Why was someone shaking her? She groaned and raised her head to look at the offending person. "Aragorn?" she asked wearily. If she thought that she was sore when she first pulled them to shore, it was nothing compared to what she felt now. Every single fiber of her being ached. It hurt to even blink.

"Come Anariel," Aragorn said tiredly. "We must go to Helm's Deep."

"We have no horse," Anariel argued, beginning to close her eyes, until she heard a snort. She opened her eyes and saw a hoof right in front of her face. "Nope. I was wrong. We do have a horse."

She sighed and got to her feet slowly, all of her muscles protesting against the movement. She looked over the horse, Brego, and saw that somehow Aragorn had managed to get in the saddle. "I would offer you a hand, but I fear I would fall," Aragorn chuckled tiredly.

"That," Anariel said as she hopped/climbed onto Brego's back. "That is completely understandable."

Without a command, Brego immediately began to take them to Helm's Deep. Good horse. As they rode, slowly Anariel felt some strength return to her. In the distance, Anariel saw a great dark mass moving with great speed.

"Aragorn, look there," she ordered pointing at the mass.

Aragorn steer Brego over to the mass and stopped at the edge of a cliff. They looked down to see a massive Uruk-hai army, marching steadily to Helm's Deep. After looking at the army for all of a few seconds, Aragorn urged Brego into a gallop. They had to get to Helm's Deep. They had to warn them. Anariel was worriedly though. The Uruk-hai army consisted of thousands upon thousands. They would be greatly outnumbered.

Finally, in the distance they could see Helm's Deep, their refuge. They galloped across the causeway and right up to the main doors of the hall, ignoring the shocked gasps and cries and pointing fingers. Yes. They were alive. People are _so _observant.

Anariel sort of half slid, half fell off the horse. The important thing was that she landed on her feet, like every elf should. She saw a movement in the crowd. It appeared that someone was pushing their way through. She smiled when she heard who it was.

"Where are they? Where are they?" Gimli grumbled. "Get out of the way. I'm going to kill them!" he said as he finally burst through the crowd to stare at Anariel and Aragorn. "You two are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless beings I have ever known! Bless you laddie!" the dwarf said as he hugged Aragorn before turning to Anariel. "And you lassie!"

"Gimli, where is the King?" Aragorn asked and Gimli gestured to the hall. Aragorn set off in that direction and Anariel followed directly behind him, but stayed a few paces back. She saw him then. He was standing there by the door, waiting for Aragorn. He looked beautiful. He looked like an extremely sad elf that had just received great news…but there was a haunted look in his eye.

She watched as he smiled at Aragorn. _You're late. _Legolas chided and Aragorn grinned ruefully. Legolas looked him over and frowned, "You look terrible," he commented in the Western tongue.

Aragorn chuckled and Legolas took his hand and placed something silver in it…Arwen's Evenstar necklace. Aragorn's hand closed around it tightly and he clapped Legolas on the shoulder. Anariel saw Aragorn look pointedly over his shoulder at her. Legolas followed his gaze and when he saw her he froze.

She knew that she was a mess. She probably looked like a drying drowned rat. But that didn't matter. In the back of her mind she noted that everyone was silent as they watched the elves. Everyone was waiting for something to happen, but that didn't matter. Anariel didn't care that it was inappropriate. It didn't matter. She ran towards Legolas and he met her halfway, scooped her up into his arms and kissed her. And the Valar knows that she kissed him back. Her arms were locked around his neck like a vice, and he held her just as tightly. It was as if they were both afraid that if they let go in the slightest, the other would disappear. Finally, they broke away and Anariel only moved to bury her face in the crook of his neck. They didn't speak. They didn't need too.

Legolas couldn't let go. He didn't know if he would ever be able to. He was afraid she'd vanish. He was afraid it was all a dream. She was alive. She was alive. She was most definitely _not_ dead, and she was right where she was supposed to be…in his arms. He didn't know how long they just stood there, but he figured they would need to move sometime soon. Gently, he set her back on her feet, but kept a firm arm around her waist, and led her inside the hall. Legolas leaned against a pillar and Anariel immediately leaned back against him, as he wrapped both arms around her waist. He wasn't about to let her go.

Anariel leaned back against Legolas and looked about them. She knew he wasn't going to let her go anytime soon, and that idea didn't bother her in the slightest. She hadn't realized just how muscular he was, but this was no time to think about that. Later, though. She focused her attention on Aragorn and Théoden.

"A great host you say?" Théoden questioned.

"All Isengard is empty," Aragorn answered.

"How many?" Théoden inquired.

Aragorn sighed. "Ten thousand strong at least."

Anariel felt Legolas tense for a moment, before he held her tighter and relaxed.

"Ten thousand?" Théoden exclaimed shocked.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," Aragorn said seriously.

"Let them come!" Théoden said defiantly, as he walked away resolutely.

* * *

They were standing with Théoden at the gates of Helm's Deep. Legolas held Anariel's hand, as he looked about. There were too few. They could not win. They needed help…but only Aragorn would be able to convince Théoden.

"We will cover the causeway and gates from above. No army has ever breeched the Deeping Wall or set foot in the Hornburg," Théoden said confidently.

"This is no rabble of mindless orcs," Gimli argued, not liking how much confidence the King had. "These are fighting Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick, and their shields broad."

"I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf," Théoden replied curtly. "I know how to defend my keep."

Gimli seemed a little miffed and Legolas clapped him on the shoulder as he and Anariel followed Théoden and Aragorn back into the keep.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them," Théoden said confidently.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child," Aragorn argued.

Théoden spun and drew close to Aragorn. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Send out riders my lord," Aragorn continued, refusing to back down. "You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves?" Théoden asked bitterly, glancing at Legolas, Anariel, and Gimli. "We are not all so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer," Aragorn argued calmly.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon…no, my lord Aragorn, we are alone," Théoden said as he walked away towards his men, barking orders.

* * *

Anariel watched as Aragorn picked up a battered sword before tossing it back onto the table. They were in the armory, and they were surrounded by 'warriors.' Anariel looked around and sighed.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said quietly.

"Most have seen too many winters," Gimli said looking around.

"Or too few," Anariel said as she watched a young boy try to hold a sword aloft.

"Look at them," Legolas said. "They are frightened. I can see it in their eyes," he said and noticed how everyone had stopped to listen. Anariel was glad when he switched to their native tongue, _And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!_

_They have more hope at defending themselves here than at Edoras, _Aragorn argued.

Legolas huffed in frustration. _Aragorn, we are warriors. They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!_

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn exclaimed. Anariel thought he wanted to say more, but decided against it and walked away. Legolas made the move to follow him, but Anariel pulled him back. Partly, it was because of her own selfish reasons. She didn't want him out of her sight yet…but she also knew Aragorn well enough to know that he just needed to be alone.

"Let him go lad," Gimli said. "Let him be."

Legolas looked back at Anariel and she nodded. Legolas sighed and he and Anariel parted ways with Gimli and walked up to where the archers would be on top of the wall. They looked out and just barely could they see the blurry, black spot on the horizon that were the Uruk-hai.

_You should not despair, Legolas. _Anariel said after a moment.

Legolas sighed and turned to her, pulling her into his arms. _I do not want to lose you…not again._

_You won't, and besides, you never lost me in the first place. _Anariel said as she smiled up at him.

_But I thought I had. _Legolas said softly.

Anariel put a loving hand on his cheek. _Legolas, I will never leave you. I would like to think that I will always be in your heart, but maybe I'm just flattering myself. _Anariel grinned.

Legolas chuckled and nodded. _My heart is yours forever._

_Good. _Anariel said winding her arms around his neck as she looked up at him. _I love you Legolas._ Anariel whispered. _Always._

Legolas smiled. _That is a very good thing. _He said before his lips met hers. Legolas kissed her tenderly, yet with all the passion in the world. He pulled away, but laid his forehead against hers.

Anariel smiled. _We should go and get ready._

_That would be wise. _Legolas admitted, but he didn't move.

_I know that we have forever, but everyone else doesn't. _Anariel giggled and Legolas huffed put backed away.

Anariel rolled her eyes, but she took his hand and led him back to the armory. They walked in and saw that Aragorn was donning his battle gear. Aragorn reached for his sword, but Legolas was already handing it to him. Aragorn nodded as he accepted the sword from Legolas.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair," Legolas apologized.

_There was nothing to forgive, my friend. _Aragorn said as he clapped Legolas on the shoulder.

_That's my boys, _Anariel said smiling, but she turned when she heard Gimli come in.

Gimli walked up to them, struggling with is chain mail. "If we had more time, I'd get this adjusted," he said as the chain mail clattered down to the floor. "It's a little tight across the chest."

Legolas and Aragorn bit back smiles, but Anariel giggled. Gimli looked like he was about to retort, but a horn blast rang out. Anariel looked up sharply, and then looked to Legolas. "That is no Orc horn," he said and they all ran out to the battlements.

Anariel smiled widely when she saw the Lothlorien elves, led by Haldir. "How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together," Haldir paused and looked up to see Anariel, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli. He smiled before continuing, "We come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn rushed down the steps and bowed. _Welcome, Haldir. _Aragorn said before embracing the elf in a huge hug. Anariel smiled at the initial shock on Haldir's face, before he relaxed and returned the embrace.

"You are most welcome!" Aragorn said smiling.

Haldir and Legolas looked at each other for a moment before they each clasped each other on the shoulder. Anariel smiled and Haldir turned to her. "My lady, I also bring a message from Elrond to you," he smiled before continuing. "He said to tell you that, 'He has never been so proud, and that he wishes you all the happiness in the world."

Anariel smiled, but inside she was puzzled. She was estatic to hear that Elrond was proud of her, but what was this about happiness? Sure, she was happy, but why would he send her that message now?

Haldir turned to Legolas and led him away from Anariel. Legolas raised an eyebrow, and Haldir lowered his voice. "Elrond has also asked me to deliver a message to you. He said to tell you that, 'Prince Legolas of Mirkwood has my blessing to marry my daughter. I can think of no one better have her heart.'"

Legolas' eyes widened, but he nodded, a wry smile appearing on his face. Haldir nodded, and left him there. Anariel came up to him, and he could see the suspicion in his eyes. He'd forgotten for a moment that Lord Elrond had the gift of foresight, and Legolas had decided a long time ago that he would marry Anariel. Legolas shook his head, and Anariel raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked smiling slightly.

Legolas chuckled. "I'll tell you one day," he answered and Anariel rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Yay! Everyone's happy again! Woo! I always like writing emotional reunions! I also had to add the messages from Elrond...couldn't resist.**

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay...we are once again nearing the end of another book! The Two Towers is coming to a close, and I am writing Return of the King as I type! Woo! Anyway...the battle at Helm's Deep begins...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 13

Anariel stood by Legolas and Gimli on the battlements as they watched the approaching Uruk-hai army. It would be a lie to say that she wasn't scared. She was terrified. She'd never seen so many Uruk-hai in her life. The ground practically shook with their heavy footsteps.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grumbled as he strained to see above the wall.

Legolas smirked and Anariel giggled. Aragorn came up from behind them and Gimli turned to him, "Well lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night."

"You're friends are with you, Aragorn," Anariel said smiling.

"Let's hope they last the night," Gimli grumbled and Anariel rolled her eyes.

Anariel looked back out at the approaching army that was illuminated by a lightning strike. Then it began to rain. Anariel scowled at the sky, and Legolas chuckled. She stuck her tongue out at him, ignoring how childish it was, but she soon grew serious as Aragorn began to speak to the archers.

_Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none! _He commanded loudly as he walked across the battlement.

Anariel watched as the Uruk-hai army stopped and they all began to yell and stomp in anticipation. "What's going on down there?" Gimli asked, straining to see.

"Would you like me to describe it to you?" Legolas asked smiling as he looked down at the dwarf. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

Gimli laughed good naturedly, and Anariel giggled before she shared a significant look with Legolas. They had an entire conversation in that one look. It could be translated as, "Don't you dare get killed. I love you."

Anariel looked down at the Uruks again, they were animals. They were all yelling and screaming and pounding the ground with their spears. Suddenly, Anariel heard the twang of an arrow being released and watched as a single orc fell to the ground.

_Hold! _Aragorn yelled, but it was of no use. The arrow had already hit its target and the Uruk-hai leader raised his spear in the air for a moment, before the Uruk-hai charged at them.

_Prepare to fire! _Aragorn commanded the Elves and Legolas immediately had an arrow notched and drawn back.

_Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arms. _Legolas said quietly, whether to himself or Anariel, she didn't know.

_Release the arrows! _Aragorn yelled and immediately the hundreds of arrows shot into the air, making the night look even darker.

"Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked and Anariel winked.

Théoden sent them a volley and more arrows rained down upon their enemy, yet the Uruk-hai continued to advance. Anariel fought the nervousness in her stomach. She would be fine once an orc was trying to kill her. Your focus is only on killing it before it kills you. No time to worry then.

"Fire!" Aragorn yelled and more arrows littered the night sky.

"Send them to me! Come on," Gimli growled impatiently.

Anariel noticed something along the walls and her eyes widened. Aragorn apparently saw the same thing she did because almost instantly he yelled, "_Ladders!"_

Anariel unsheathed her sword and waited for the orcs to appear over the wall. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn shouted and all the Elves put away their bows and retrieved their blades for close combat.

Finally, the miserable creatures appeared and Anariel immediately went to work. She beheaded an orc and pushed his body back down onto many other orcs, causing them to fall to their deaths. Anariel was going to stay as close to Legolas as she could. He had yet to put up his bow, and she knew that he would only use his knives as a last resort.

Anariel had just slashed an orc across the chest when she heard Gimli shout, "Legolas, two already!" Anariel glanced around just in time to see the dwarf hold up two fingers proudly.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas replied grinning and Anariel rolled her eyes. Men.

"Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli said as he hit an orc in the groin with his axe, before killing it as it fell.

Anariel focused on the orcs in front of her when she heard Legolas fire two more arrows. "Nineteen!" he woodland elf shouted.

Anariel parried a blow and dealt her own, disemboweling her opponent. "Twelve," she muttered under her breath. This was going to be a long night.

Gimli stood between two ladders, hacking away at the orcs that tried to climb up, "Seventeen! Eighteen! Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!"

* * *

Anariel had somehow managed to stay close to Legolas the entire battle so far. She didn't know how she managed it, but she had. Legolas was still firing arrows left and right, and she was stabbing, slashing, and beheading any orc that dared to breathe her air.

During a break in the attack, Anariel looked around. Her eyes focused on the causeway. Her eyes widened as she saw the orcs slowly making their way up the causeway, their shields over their heads. "Aragorn!" she shouted. "The causeway!"

_Causeway! _Aragorn shouted as he directed the Elf archers to fire their arrows at the steadily approaching enemy.

Anariel watched as her kin released their arrows. The orcs on the sides fell, but still the column continued to advance. Anariel gritted her teeth, and turned her back upon the causeway to fight the orcs that had been coming up from behind her. She slashed and beheaded them all. She didn't bother to cringe at the fact she was covered in orc blood…now was not the time. Later. Later she would cringe.

Anariel had just run her blade threw an orc when she heard Aragorn shout, _Legolas, bring him down!_

Anariel turned and watched as Legolas' arrow lodged in the shoulder of an orc who was running with a torch by the Deeping Wall. Although the orc stumbled he did not fall.

_Kill him! Kill him! _Aragorn shouted and Legolas fired another arrow, this time it hit the orc in the neck.

Anariel watched as the orc flung itself and the torch forward, then there was a tremendous explosion, and Anariel was thrown back. She hit her head on the wall, and for a moment, everything was spinning. Shaking her head to clear it, ignoring the throbbing pain the action caused, she got up and looked about.

Orcs were everywhere and as soon as she moved, they began to swarm her. She heaved herself up and gripped the hilt of her sword tightly. She cut down an orc, "Thirty-two," she muttered under her breath.

* * *

Legolas looked around, but he saw no sight of Anariel. Fighting the fear that tugged at his heart, he snatched up a shield and tossed it on the edge of the wall. Getting a running start, he jumped up onto the shield and surfed down the side of the wall, firing arrows as he went. It was no different that sliding down the banister like he had when he was an elfling when his father wasn't looking. He landed at the bottom and kicked the shield into an orc's gut, killing the filthy creature.

Aragorn ran up to the wall and looked through. "How long do you need?" he asked Théoden, who was trying to brace the gate.

"As long as you can give me!" Théoden answered.

Aragorn nodded and turned to the dwarf, "Gimli!"

The dwarf nodded and he and Aragorn slipped out a side exit and onto a ledge. Aragorn peeked over the ledge. "Come on!" Gimli said impatiently. "We can take 'em!"

"It's a long way," Aragorn said raising his eyebrows.

Gimli took a peek over the edge and mumbled, "Toss me."

"What?"

Gimli huffed. "I cannot jump the distance. You'll have to toss me!"

Aragorn nodded slowly, not showing the amusement he felt. He went to grab the dwarf, but he held up a hand. "Oh," he said hesitantly. "Don't tell the elves."

"Not a word," Aragorn promised before tossing the dwarf onto the other ledge before making the leap himself.

Aragorn and Gimli fought at the beginning of the causeway, each felling orcs left and right. Gimli was practically hacking at anything that moved. Aragorn was slashing and stabbing for all he was worth, even though his sword arm felt like lead. But he kept fighting. It was that…or death.

* * *

Anariel fought her way down the wall slowly. She knew that any minute, if anyone still had a brain, they would be telling them to fall back. There were simply too many. She had just stabbed another orc when she glimpsed blonde hair. How she knew it was Legolas, she would never know, but something in her gut told her that it was him. She immediately began to fight harder, making her way towards where she thought he was.

When she finally saw him he was aiming an arrow. She watched as he released the arrow and it sliced through one of the ropes the Uruk-hai was using to raise their super-ladders. The result sent the ladder falling back, taking all the orcs with it. Anariel smiled proudly. Yes, she knew that this was not the time or the place, but still couldn't fight the pride she felt.

"Aragorn!" Legolas called as he threw a rope down to them, and began to pull them up.

Anariel ran to his side to help him, and he glanced over at her with a relieved smile on his face. They soon had pulled Aragorn and Gimli up onto of the battlements. Legolas looked up and saw another super-ladder being pulled up. He carefully took aim and fired at one of the ropes, the result sent the ladder tumbling back to the ground.

"Pull everybody back!" Théoden cried. "Pull back!"

"Fall back!"

"Retreat!"

"Hurry! Get them inside!" Aragorn shouted as he, Anariel, Gimli, and Legolas started to make their way towards the keep, though Legolas was still firing arrows back at the Uruk-hai as they ran.

* * *

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, okay, I know...this chapter is really short. But I'm just ending it were it kind of makes sense, and this is the end of Two Towers...so we have only one more book left! And since Return of the King mainly focuses more on Frodo and Sam, and then Gandalf and Pippin when they go to Minas Tirith...that leaves little of Legolas and Anariel. So there's probably five or so more chapters to this story all together...but until then...let's continue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 14

Anariel listened to the armies batter the door and run amuck outside the hall. She didn't know what she was waiting for. They needed help. Where was Gandalf? Had he not been able to find Eomer?

"The fortress is taken," Théoden said defeated. "It is over."

Anariel glared at him. He was sure showing his leading abilities. Anariel lived by many rules, but one that she always tried to stay true to was to never give up. She watched as Legolas and Aragorn carried a table to shore up the door of the hall.

"You said that this fortress would never fall while your men defended it!" Aragorn entreated. "They still defend it! They have died defending it!"

Théoden said nothing and Anariel grew impatient with his growing uselessness. "Is there no way for the women and children out of the caves?" she asked and when she received no answer she huffed in frustration. "Is there no other way?" she asked more forcefully.

"There is one passage," Théoden began. "It leads into the mountains, but they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many," the king said before looking at her closely. "Are you going with them?"

Anariel's eyes immediately darted to Legolas who she saw was subtly eavesdropping. "My place is here," Anariel said firmly.

Théoden looked from her to Legolas before he sighed, "So be it."

"Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass," Aragorn ordered and a guard immediately left the room.

"So much death," Théoden whispered. "What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragorn paused before looking determinedly into Théoden's eyes. "Ride out with me. Ride out and meet them."

Anariel had slipped over to where Legolas stood against the wall. She saw the look in his eyes. He wanted her to go with the others. _Don't you dare try and convince me to leave._

_I wasn't. You'd ignore me. _Legolas admitted sighing.

_Good. I'm glad it's settled. _Anariel smiled up at him. _Don't worry. _She added softly.

"The sun is rising," Gimli said looking out the window.

Anariel looked out the window and watched the streaks of orange begin to peek over the mountains. Gandalf's words ran through her mind, "Look for my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

Anariel left Legolas and climbed into the saddle of a horse as Gimli ran and blew the horn of Helm Hammerhand. Legolas rode up beside her and they shared a look.

"Legolas, I need to ask a favor," Anariel said seriously.

"Anything," Legolas answered.

"Don't die," Anariel smiled.

Legolas grinned, but he nodded. "I promise as long as you promise the same."

Anariel laughed, "Deal."

The gates opened and Théoden charged out of them, felling every orc he passed. Aragorn, Anariel, and Legolas were quick to follow. The orcs were taken off guard and many died before they had their sword raised. Quickly, the causeway was cleared.

Anariel looked up to the east and saw a white rider on the horizon. "Gandalf," she whispered smiling. She could also see Eomer beside him. Right as the sun peaked over the ridge, Gandalf and Eomer led a charge. They galloped down the hill with the Rohirrim behind them.

The orcs raised their spears, prepared to face the new arrivals, but they were blinded by the sun. They dropped their weapons and were quickly cut down by Gandalf and the Rohirrim. Anariel fought with renewed vigor, slashing orcs left and right. Legolas had fired all of his arrows and now was wielding his knives with deadly accuracy.

Soon, the orcs were falling back. They had been completely overcome and were fleeing. "Victory! We have victory!" Theoden cried raising his sword in the air.

Anariel rode up beside Legolas and smiled. "You kept your promise."

"As did you," Legolas answered as he took her hand.

* * *

They walked through the dead and found Gimli sitting on a dead orc, his axe in the being's head. He was smoking his pipe, looking all together happy with himself. Anariel noticed how Legolas pulled his shoulders back a little and approached the dwarf. He let go of Anariel's hand and began to fiddle with his bow casually.

"Final count...forty-two," Legolas said confidently.

"Forty-two?" Gimli repeated shocked. "Oh, that's not bad for a pointy eared Elvish Princeling." Anariel giggled as Legolas looked up confused by the dwarf's tone. Gimli continued, "I myself am sitting pretty on forty-_three_."

Immediately, Legolas drew an arrow and fired it between Gimli's legs into the orc that the dwarf sat on. Gimli looked up shocked. Anariel simply shook her head.

"Forty-three," Legolas smirked.

"He was already dead."

"He was twitching."

"He was twitching? Cause he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli exclaimed, shaking his axe for emphasis.

Anariel had had enough. "Both of you lost!" she said smugly.

"What?" Legolas asked confused.

"I myself am sitting pretty on forty-six," Anariel grinned before walking away from the them and back into the keep.

* * *

**Of course Anariel won! lol...Anyway, on to the Return of the King...**

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And so we begin the last book! I must warn you that since the majority of Return of the King actually focusus more on Frodo and Sam that there is less of Legolas, hence why the chapters are going to be significantly shorter. I'm just going to end the chapters were I think best...so that being said...let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 15

Anariel rode with Legolas through Fangorn on their way to Isengard. After the battle at Helm's Deep, Gandalf had been quick to remind them that it was just one battle of many to come. Yet, Anariel could feel the renewed hope in her veins. If they could win one unwinnable battle, then they could win another.

Soon the trees began to form a path, and Anariel could see the smoke from Isengard. She did hope that Merry and Pippin were alright. Anariel hadn't seen them in weeks, and she was anxious to see their smiles again. Finally, the trees thinned and before them stood what remained of Isengard. The Orthanc remained as tall and proud as it had in previous years, yet it was still damaged from the attacks it had sustained.

The wall that surrounded Isengard was broken and jagged, but that was not what had drawn Anariel's eye. What had caused her to look at the wall were two hobbits that were perched atop the wall smoking. A feast was laid out before them, and they seemed just as happy as always. Anariel smiled at the sight.

"I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon after a hard day's work," Pippin said after taking a long smoke of his pipe.

"Only, you've never done a hard day's work," Merry smirked.

Pippin opened his mouth to retort, but Merry cut him off. He stood up and gestured to the wreckage behind him, "Welcome, my lords!" Merry said grandly before looking at Anariel. "And lady," he added grinning. "To Isengard!"

"You rascals!" Gimli huffed. "A merry hunt you've led us on, and now we find you feasting…and smoking!"

"We're sitting on a field of victory, enjoyed a few well earned comforts," Pippin defended merrily. "The salted pork is particularly good," the hobbit added.

"Salted pork?" Gimli asked suddenly interested.

Anariel watched as Gandalf shook his head, "Hobbits."

Eventually, Anariel could no longer stand it and she hopped off her horse and ran to the hobbits. Both hobbits leaped into her arms and Anariel staggered for a moment before she regained her balance. Anariel laughed, "You two are in so much trouble!" she scolded playfully.

"Why? What did we do?" Pippin asked.

"Do you know how worried I've been?" Anariel asked them raising an eyebrow.

Merry looked sheepish, but Pippin just grinned. "I'm glad we mean so much to you."

"You do," Anariel smiled as Merry and Pippin jumped out of her arms. Anariel ruffled Pippin's hair playfully before she climbed back on her horse behind Legolas.

Pippin watched and grinned. He elbowed Merry and pointed, "See Merry. I told you so."

Merry looked over at Anariel, and Anariel winked. Merry grinned broadly, before he turned and said, "We're under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard!" he said proudly as Gandalf led them through the muddied waters where Anariel saw something that she would always remember. An Ent, Treebeard.

"Huraroom…young Master Gandalf, I am glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone, I can master, but there's a wizard to be managed here…locked in his tower."

"And there Saruman must remain," Gandalf said seriously. "Under your guard, Treebeard," he added.

"Let's just have his head, and be done with it," Gimli grumbled impatiently.

"No," Gandalf said quietly after looking up at the tower. "He has no power anymore."

Treebeard nodded his head wisely, "Saruman's filth is washing away…trees will come back and live here. Young trees…wild trees," the old Ent said quietly.

Anariel looked around the ruin of Isengard and her eyes caught something glowing gold beneath the muddied water. She was about to call the others attention, but Pippin slid off of Aragorn's horse and reached into the water. Anariel gasped in shock when she saw what Pippin held in his hands. She felt Legolas tense as he recognized the powerful object.

"Well bless my bark!" Treebeard exclaimed.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf said urgently. "I'll take that my lad."

Anariel watched worriedly as Pippin continued to stare into the Palantir. "Quickly, now!" Gandalf commanded and reluctantly Pippin gave the sphere to the wizard, who immediately covered it with his robes.

* * *

They returned to Edoras that evening and a celebratory feast awaited them. Anariel and Legolas stood away from the crowd for the most part. Anariel watched as Eowyn gave Aragorn a chalice to drink from. Anariel sighed when she saw the look in her friend's eye.

Legolas looked at her questioningly, _"What?"_

"_I'm afraid that Eowyn has feelings for Aragorn…or at least she thinks she does," _Anariel said quietly.

Legolas looked to where Eowyn and Aragorn stood. Indeed, it did appear that the Lady of Rohan had feelings for his friend. _"Perhaps you should talk to Aragorn?" _Anariel suggested.

Legolas shook his head, _"I have no doubt that Aragorn knows this and is simply wondering how best to go about the situation."_

"_Well you could give him advice," _Anariel continued.

Legolas raised an amused eyebrow. _"What advice could I offer? The only woman who has ever loved me, I love in return."_

Anariel smiled and took his hand, when Eomer came up to them. "Gimli requests your presence," he said simply.

Legolas looked at her, and Anariel shrugged. Nonetheless, they followed Eomer to where the Dwarf stood by the table. "What is it?" Anariel questioned.

Legolas stared at the table that was laden with many tankards of ale. "I challenge you pointy eared Princeling!" Gimli laughed.

"No pauses," Eomer said. "No stopping."

"And no regurgitation!" Gimli added.

"So it's a drinking game?" Legolas questioned, and Anariel was already shaking her head. Obviously, Gimli knew nothing of how alcohol affected Elves.

"Last one standing wins!" Gimli laughed before taking a tankard of ale and downing it in one gulp.

Eomer handed Legolas a tankard, and for a moment he stared at it before he turned to Anariel. "Should I?"

Anariel grinned, "You'll win."

Legolas returned her grin and drank.

And so it began…

After the twelfth drink Gimli was so drunk that Anariel couldn't stop laughing. She didn't know which was funnier. The fact that very, very slowly, Legolas was getting drunk…or that Gimli was so very drunk _already_.

"I feel something," Legolas murmured looking at his fingers. "A slight tingle in my fingers," he said and Anariel laughed at the look of amazement on his face. "I think it's affecting me," he concluded, which only caused Anariel to laugh harder.

Gimli slammed down another tankard, laughing drunkenly. "What did I say? He can't hold his liquor!"

Anariel watched as slowly, Gimli fell back onto the floor. Legolas turned to her, "Game over."

* * *

It was early morning when Legolas and Anariel stepped out of the halls of Edoras. They looked out over the dark expanse of the plains. Both Elves could feel the evil that still lingered in the air, but it was nothing compared to what it once had been.

A faint step approached and Anariel knew without turning that it was Aragorn. They said nothing for a while, until Legolas spoke, "The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east…a sleepless malice."

Realization dawned on Anariel's face, "The eye of the enemy is moving," she whispered and Legolas wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Suddenly, Legolas tensed. "He is here!"

Anariel spun and ran back into the room. She stopped in shock as she saw Pippin, pale and sweaty, clutching the palantir, a silent scream on his lips. Aragorn rushed past her and took the glowing orb from the hobbit, only to fall back, the sphere rolling along the floor.

Gandalf threw a blanket on the evil object, causing it to stop rolling. Legolas rushed to Aragorn, while Anariel dropped to her knees beside Pippin.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf muttered in angry disbelief.

Anariel laid Pippin's head in her lap and stroked his hair, trying to calm him. "Gandalf…forgive me," the trembling hobbit begged.

"Look at me!" Gandalf ordered. "What did you see?"

"A tree…a white tree," Pippin whispered. "In a courtyard of stone…it was dead! The city was burning…"

"Minas Tirith?" Anariel questioned as she shared a looked with Gandalf.

"Was that what you saw?" Gandalf inquired seriously.

"I saw…I saw him…" Pippin whispered terrified. "I could hear his voice in my head."

"And what did you tell him?" Gandalf asked quickly. "Speak!" the wizard commanded.

"He asked me my name…I didn't answer," Pippin whispered. "He hurt me…"

Gandalf fixed a look of frightening intensity on the poor hobbit. "What did you tell him about Frodo and the ring?"

Anariel tensed. Was all lost because of Pippin's mistake?

* * *

"There was no lie in Pippin's eyes, a fool; but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring," Gandalf told Théoden.

Anariel let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. However, she returned her attention back to Gandalf and Théoden. "We are strangely fortunate. What Pippin saw in the Palantir was a glimpse of the enemy's plan."

Anariel leaned forward eagerly awaiting what Gandalf would say next, "Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith. His defeat at Helm's Deep has shown our enemy one thing," Gandalf said before turning to Aragorn.

"The heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed. There is courage still—strength left to challenge him," Gandalf said before turning back to Théoden. "Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-earth uniting under one banner against him. He will raise Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees the return of the King," Gandalf warned. "If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be prepared for war!"

Anariel watched as Théoden held Gandalf's gaze calmly. "Tell me," the king began quietly. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?"

"I will go," Aragorn said urgently.

"No!" Gandalf said hurriedly, placing a hand on Aragorn's shoulder.

"But they must be warned!" Aragorn argued in a hushed tone.

"They will be," Gandalf assured. "You must come to Minas Tirith by another road. Follow the river, look to the black ships," Gandalf said cryptically, and Anariel frowned in confusion.

"Understand this," Gandalf said louder, moving away from Aragorn. "Things have been set in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith," Gandalf announced before his gaze settled on Pippin. "And I will not be going alone."

* * *

** I absolutely had to include the drinking game...it's priceless!**

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm going to keep this short and just say thank you to everyone who continues to review this story! Now...let us begin...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 16

Aragorn sat on the steps of Edoras smoking his pipe. His eyes remained trained on where the beacon would be. He'd stayed watching for the signal for what was now four days. The people had stared at him, but they had soon realized that he wasn't going to move.

Sometimes Anariel or Legolas would come and sit with him, but eventually they would leave. In the back of Aragorn's mind he wondered when Anariel and Legolas would marry. If he knew Legolas, the elf would wait until everything was peaceful once more. Aragorn smiled at the thought. Peace.

Suddenly, a light caught his eye. A grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as he quickly shot up from his seat on the steps and ran into the hall, "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

Anariel looked at Aragorn startled, but hope began to rise in her veins. She looked over at a startled Théoden and waited for the King's answer, "Then Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!"

Anariel let out a breath of relief when she heard the King's answer. She turned and looked at Legolas, "It appears like we shall see Pippin and Gandalf soon."

Legolas smiled slightly, but his eyes remained wary, "It would appear so."

"Legolas?" Anariel questioned. "What is it?"

Legolas didn't answer. He had a bad feeling about Minas Tirith. It was almost as if somehow he knew something would happen. He didn't want to worry Anariel though. It was probably just him being paranoid…probably.

"It is nothing," Legolas soothed smiling.

Anariel looked at him suspiciously before she gave him a quick kiss and left to saddle her horse. On her way out to the stables she saw Eowyn leading her horse towards the men. "Eowyn?" Anariel questioned. "You are coming with us?"

"Only to the encampment," Eowyn replied. "It is tradition."

Anariel smiled, but a glimmer of light caught something metal tucked away beneath a blanket. Anariel pretended not to notice, "I've never been under the impression that you keep much to tradition."

Eowyn smiled faintly, "You would be correct, but this is one that I will keep to."

Anariel nodded, "Eowyn," she said softly. "Just remember what I said. I will not ask you not to go, because I myself know what I would do. But do not let your feelings blind you to the reality which you face."

Eowyn looked at Anariel curiously, but there was suspicion hidden in her eyes. Anariel said no more, and continued into the stables. Legolas was there already with Gimli upon Arod. Anariel smiled before mounting Hasufel. Aragorn would only ride Brego since they had returned from their little tumble off the cliff. Anariel understood. She would be forever grateful to that horse.

They rode over the plains to Dunharrow in the mountains, amidst a great number of the Rohirrim. Anariel, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and Théoden all rode in front. By nightfall, she could see the camp. They quickly rode up the mountain, passing soldiers who were setting up camp.

Anariel slid off her horse and unsaddled him before tying him off by a rather dead looking tree. Legolas tied off Arod too and they and Gimli walked back through the camp. Anariel heard some horse's distressed cries and she and Legolas both looked towards the sound. Anariel frowned as she watched the Rohan soldiers try and calm the beasts.

Legolas looked towards Eomer who was unsaddling his horse, "The horses are restless…and the men are quiet," he observed warily.

Eomer looked from Legolas to the mountain, "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain."

Anariel's eyes traveled towards the mountain as she took in the row of ancient standing stones that marked the entrance into the mountain pass.

"That road there," Gimli asked noticing the same thing that Anariel had. "Where does it lead?"

"It is the road to the Dimholt…the door under the mountain," Legolas answered and Anariel's head snapped up to look at him curiously.

"None who venture there ever return," Eomer said before adding under his breath, "That mountain is evil."

* * *

Anariel stood gazing into the night, looking back over the way they had come. In the distance, she saw a moving figure…it was a rider. She watched the rider as he neared, and soon she was able to see who the rider was.

"Ada!" she exclaimed softly as Elrond dismounted.

Immediately, Anariel hugged him tightly and Elrond returned the embrace. _"I have missed you!" _Anariel whispered. _"How are you?"_

"_As well as I can be," _Elrond answered and Anariel noticed the pain in her father's eyes.

"_What has happened?" _Anariel inquired before realization shone on her face. _"Arwen did not sail,"_ she said quietly. _"Did she?"_

Elrond shook his head, _"Her fate now lies with the fate of the ring."_

"_You must have faith Ada,"_ Anariel said softly.

"_You are outnumbered," _Elrond answered shaking his head. _"You have only one chance, and I must speak with Aragorn."_

Anariel nodded and Elrond kissed her forehead. _"You will want to saddle your horses. The journey I will ask Aragorn to take, he will try to take alone. You must follow him."_

Anariel looked from the mountain to Elrond and nodded. "_I love you Ada."_

"_As I love you, my child," _Elrond answered before moving to Théoden's tent.

Anariel watched her father disappear into the tent before she went to find Legolas. She found him soon enough. He was sitting by the fire that was now no more than glowing embers. Gimli's snores rang in the air, and Anariel giggled.

Legolas looked up and smiled at the sound. "We must saddle the horses," Anariel said quietly.

"Why?" Legolas questioned confused.

"Because Aragorn is going to do something stupid," Anariel answered before she nudged Gimli with her foot. The dwarf jumped up and grabbed his axe in the same second. Anariel laughed lightly, and Legolas fought a grin.

Gimli turned on the elf, "You should know better than to wake a dwarf lassie!" he scolded.

"Come Gimli," Anariel smiled. "We have a journey to prepare for."

* * *

Anariel, Legolas, and Gimli waited in the shadows as they watched Aragorn approach.

"And just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli asked smoking his pipe.

Aragorn looked at Gimli gratefully, but answered, "Not this time…this time you must stay my friend."

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked smiling as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Or Elves for that matter," Anariel said as she too stepped out of the shadows.

"You might as well accept it—we're going with you laddie," Gimli said grinning.

Aragorn just shook his head, smiling in acceptance. They all mounted their horses and disappeared into the mountain mist.

They rode on into the day, surrounded by black fir trees and a mist that had yet to dissipate. "What kind of army would linger in such a place?" Gimli asked quietly.

"One that is cursed," Legolas answered. "Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last King of Gondor—to come to his aid, to fight, but when that time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled…vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them—never to rest until their oath was fulfilled," Legolas finished quietly.

Anariel shuddered. The pass was grating on her nerves. It was total silence except for their horse's hooves. No birds. No wind. Nothing. It reminded her of Moria, and she didn't like that comparison at all.

However, they soon reached a wall of stone that made Anariel shiver. "The very warmth of my blood seems stolen away," Gimli whispered.

Anariel slowly dismounted and looked at the door that seemed like a mouth of night. Anariel looked up above the door and read the inscription, "The way is shut. It was made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut."

A chill, unearthly wind blew from the door, causing hers and Aragorn's hair to fly wildly. The horses reared in fright and galloped away.

"Brego!" Aragorn called, but the horse was far too terrified to answer its master's call. Aragorn sighed before he faced the door. "I do not fear death," he said with a steely resolve as he disappeared into the blackness.

Legolas took Anariel's hand and Anariel winked before leading them into the darkness. Once they were in the tunnel she heard Gimli mumbling to himself, "Well, this is a thing unheard of…Elves will go underground when a dwarf dare not. Oh, I'd never hear the end of it!" he muttered and Anariel bit back a laugh as she heard the heavy footsteps of the dwarf behind them.

Anariel held Legolas' hand tightly as she tried to avoid thinking about what she was walking on…bones. It was beyond creepy, and she was glad that she was an elf. Her steps were so light, that she did not break the bones. Unfortunately, Gimli's and Aragorn's steps were not so light…so all Anariel heard was the steady crunching of bones.

Finally, they emerged into what appeared to be a cavern, as it was illuminated a little by Aragorn's torch. Then, there was a ghastly cracking noise and out of the rock wall appeared a ghostly figure. Anariel flinched and Legolas subtly took a step in front of her…and for once Anariel didn't mind.

Anariel peaked from behind Legolas' shoulder to stare at the ghost. It was a pale, sickly yellow. It had eyeless sockets, and rotten teeth. The figure was the King of the Dead.

"Who enters my domain?" the ghost asked outraged.

"One who will have your allegiance," Aragorn answered unflinchingly.

"The Dead do not suffer the living to pass…," the ghost snarled.

"You will suffer me!" Aragorn argued which caused the King of the Dead to laugh malevolently.

Anariel watched horrified as the fog suddenly rolled back, forming a wall of grey. Ranks and ranks of ghostly soldiers appeared, rusted and tattered banners in their hands. Anariel looked around the cavern to see that they were surrounded by thousands of undead soldiers.

"The way is shut…," the King of the Dead repeated before stepping threateningly towards Aragorn. "It is made by those who are dead, and the Dead keep it. The way is shut, and now you must die."

Legolas tensed and in a second he drew and arrow and fired it…it passed right through the King's head. Anariel watched as Aragorn continued to move towards the spectre.

"I summon you to fulfill your oath!" he said desperately.

The King of the Dead snarled and raised his sword, "None but the King of Gondor can command me!" he snarled before swinging his sword at Aragorn's head.

Aragorn raised his own sword, and Anariel noticed that it was Anduril. Elrond had re-forged the sword. The clang of metal on metal rang through the silent cavern as the King of the Dead stared at the blades in disbelief.

"It cannot be! That line was broken!" the King of the Dead said in disbelief.

Aragorn held the sharp blade against the ghost's throat. "It has been remade," he answered before removing his sword and looking at the ghostly spectators. "Fight for us and regain your honor!"

No response.

"What say you?"

Again…nothing.

"What say you?" Aragorn repeated.

"Aghh!" Gimli grumbled. "You're wasting your time Aragorn. They had no honor in life, and they have no honor in death!"

Aragorn ignored the dwarf. "I am Isildur's heir! Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you?"

* * *

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello! I know that this chapter is short, but I had to end it where I did...so hopefully you'll understand and forgive me! Also, I'm going to my grandma's house for the weekend, so I will not be able to update Saturday, as she does not have internet...sorry...you'll have one whole day to fret about the cliffy at the end of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 17

Anariel stood by Legolas as they sailed down the river towards Minas Tirith. The elf maiden now understood Gandalf's message about looking for the black ships. It had been simple enough to take the ships. Honestly, how could you battle an undead army? Exactly. You couldn't.

"I wonder where Frodo is now," Anariel wondered quietly.

"I often have the same thought," Legolas admitted as he wound his arms around her waist.

"I'd like to think that he's still alive," Anariel whispered. "Sam too…"

"I do not doubt that they are," Legolas assured her. "If I have learned anything about hobbits, I know that they do not give up."

"And neither should we," Anariel added thoughtfully.

"Let's go laddie," Gimli said gruffly as the dwarf approached them. "We're nearly there."

Legolas nodded and let Anariel go. He watched as she went over to where Aragorn stood, his eyes trained on the smoking white city. "She's a good lass," Gimli said as he followed Legolas' gaze.

"Yes she is," Legolas answered quietly. "Look out for her will you, my friend?"

Gimli looked up at the Elf curiously, "Course I will lad, but you know she can take care of herself."

"I have a bad feeling that I cannot shake," Legolas replied softly. "My mind will be clearer if I know that she will at least have one pair of eyes watching her."

"Aye lad," Gimli said twirling his axe as they made their way to Aragorn as the boat pulled up to the docks.

"Late as usual!" an orc commander yelled angrily. "Get off your ships, you sea rats! There's a knife work here needs doing!"

Aragorn leaped over the side of the ship and began to charge the orcs. Anariel, Gimli, and Legolas quickly followed and ran at the thousands of orcs that stood before them. Anariel saw the shock on their faces, but she watched as it slowly turned to horror as the army of the dead appeared behind them.

"Plenty for all of us," Gimli muttered. "May the best dwarf win!"

* * *

The Army of the Dead quickly overtook them, and swarmed the orc army. With raging bloodlust, they stabbed viciously at the Uruk-hai, while the orcs remained helpless. Their weapons were useless. Soon it seemed as though a blanket of ghostly green covered the masses of orcs, leaving Anariel and her friends with little to do.

However, Anariel still cut down every orc that she came into contact with. What struck her as odd, was the fact that Gimli stayed by her side. Not that she minded, but it was unusual. Legolas was near her too, but that was normal. However, what _wasn't _normal was Legolas shooting arrows into every orc's head that even looked at her. What was he so worried about?

Soon, Anariel had made it to where the main battle was taking place. She looked up at the many giant Mumakil, or oliphants as the hobbits called them. She watched as Legolas jumped onto one of the creature's tusks before jumping on the creature's leg, using the arrows embedded in its tough skin to hold on to. Anariel held her breath as he leaped from the creature's front leg to its back leg.

However, she couldn't watch any longer as an orc attacked her. Quickly, she parried a blow that should have disemboweled her, before beheading the orc. However, she didn't seem to get much of a break, as a group of orcs swarmed her.

* * *

Legolas clung to the arrow that he was using as a handhold for a moment before he slowly began to climb up to the creature's back. Granted, this was one of the craziest things he'd ever done, but it was still fun nonetheless. Now, he just couldn't die…Simple in theory, complicated in practice.

Quickly, he got his balance and fired an arrow, "Thirty-three!" Another arrow. "Thirty-four! Thirty-five!" Duck. "Thirty-six!" Dodge. "Thirty-seven!"

Legolas grabbed a rope and swung from the back of the creature to the front. On the backswing, he grabbed the saddle straps and cut them with his knife. The strap snapped and he held on as he let the toppling tower pull him onto the back of the beast.

Legolas watched as the tower fell to the ground, creating a giant cloud of dust. However, he quickly tore his eyes away from the sight and ran to the back of the beast's head. He drew four arrows and fired them right behind the Mumakil's head. Instantly, the beast fell and Legolas jumped over its head and slid down its long trunk. He landed right in front of Gimli and raised his eyebrows.

Gimli huffed, "It still only counts as one!"

Legolas huffed before he began to look around for Anariel. Where was she? He saw a flash of dark hair and started to make his way towards it. An orc stepped in front of him, and Legolas used the arrow in his hand to stab it in the throat, before pulling it out, notching it in his bow, and firing it into another orc.

Legolas just happened to glance to his left and he saw Aragorn being choked by an orc. Anduril laid on the ground to his right, and Aragorn was desperately trying to pry the orc's fingers from around his throat. Legolas looked back to where Anariel was and his stomach dropped.

Anariel was weaponless, and she was bleeding from a cut on her arm. Three orcs were closing in around her with their swords raised. Legolas looked back at Aragorn, who was slowly losing strength. He reached back into his quiver and notched his last arrow. He could only save one. This was the moment Galadriel had warned him about. This was his choice…but how could he choose? He watched as an orc swung its blade at Anariel, who barely managed to duck. He looked back at Aragorn, who was slowly turning blue.

Galadriel's words entered his mind, _"Remember Legolas, there are two important things in love, trust and faith…"_

If Legolas had learned anything after Anariel and Aragorn had miraculously survived the tumble off the cliff, he knew that Galadriel's words were true…so he turned and fired his arrow into the back of the orc that held Aragorn.

* * *

**Did he make the right decision?**

**Please review,**

**ArthursCamelot**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello! I know I left you with a cliffy last chapter, then you had to wait an entire day to see what happens...I think I've spoiled you with updating every day...but anyway, that doesn't matter because I'm back! So...let's see what happened...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 18

Anariel ducked as an orc tried to take her head off. Her sword lay a few meters away at her feet, but she could not get to it. She was weaponless. Then, to her relief she saw Legolas. She watched as he drew an arrow, and immediately pointed it towards one of the orcs that surrounded her. However, she saw him glance to his right and freeze.

Anariel quickly glanced in that direction and gasped. Aragorn was being choked by an orc, and was slowly losing fight. Anariel looked back at Legolas and saw how torn he was. Anariel didn't know what she wanted him to do. She wanted him to shoot one of the orcs that was attacking her, yet she couldn't bear to be the cause of Aragorn's death. Not to mention that Aragorn was far more important than she was. The was the future king! He had a prohecy about him! Unimportant people are _not _a part of prohecies!

This was just what Anariel had feared would happen. Anariel saw Legolas look at her once more, as Anariel ducked a mortal blow again. Then she saw him turn…and kill the orc that held Aragorn. Anariel gritted her teeth. She did not need Legolas to save her. She was Anariel of Rivendell, and she could take care of herself!

One of the orcs to her right charged at her just as another brought down his sword. Anariel grabbed the orc to her right, and pushed him in front of her. The sword stroke that was meant for her came right down over his head. Anariel jumped back as an orc swung its blade towards her stomach. However when she landed, she slipped on a pool of blood and fell back. As she fell back, the orc jumped towards her. In the split second she had before she landed on the ground, she reached into her belt and drew the small dagger that her grandmother had given her. How could she have forgotten? Right as she hit the ground, she raised the dagger in front of her just as the orc landed on top of her, impaling him.

* * *

Legolas released the arrow, and ran to Aragorn's side as the man dropped to the ground. Aragorn spluttered and coughed, but quickly stood as if nothing had happened. He picked up his sword and Legolas looked around to see that the Mumakil were fleeing in fear of the Army of the Dead, who descended upon them mercilessly. Thousands of orcs were fleeing in fright, and the sickly green ghosts entered the city of Minas Tirith, killing every orc they came across.

"Where is Anariel?" Aragorn asked curiously as his eyes scanned the battlefield.

Legolas tensed and his stomach dropped. Had he made the right decision? What if he'd been wrong…what if she was gone forever? Legolas quickly looked to where he had last seen her, and panicked when he didn't see her anywhere in sight.

Slowly, he began to walk to where he'd last seen her. He picked up her sword and saw one of her boots underneath an orc. He watched as the boot moved, and the carcass rolled to the left, revealing an annoyed Anariel beneath.

Anariel sat up and looked about her, but soon all she could see was blonde hair. Legolas picked her up off the ground and spun her in a circle before crushing his lips to hers. Surprised, it took Anariel a second before she kissed him back. Legolas clung to her like his life depended on it, and Anariel didn't have any notions of moving just yet.

"_I made the right choice,"_ Legolas whispered relieved.

"_What?"_ Anariel asked confused as she pulled back a little to look at him.

"_The Lady Galadriel foresaw that I would have to choose between you and another. I would have to choose which one of you to save,"_ Legolas explained softly.

"_So by saving Aragorn, you actually saved us both?" _Anariel asked and Legolas nodded, relief plain on his face. Anariel smiled and kissed him softly, _"Smart elf,"_ she grinned as she pulled back.

Legolas smiled and looked past her seeing Aragorn and Gimli walking towards the King of the Dead. He quickly sat Anariel on her feet, and took her hand before coming to stand beside Aragorn.

"Release us," the King of the Dead hissed.

"Bad idea," Gimli said quietly. "Very handy in a tight spot, these lads—despite the fact they're dead!"

"You gave us your word!" the ghost exclaimed angrily.

"I hold your oath fulfilled. Go…be at peace," Aragorn answered quietly and the ghost almost seemed to smile before he turned to dust and floated away on the wind.

* * *

"Where's Merry?" Pippin asked Anariel.

"I didn't know he came…," Anariel said confused before it all clicked. "Eowyn…Merry must have come with her to battle." Seeing Pippin's anxious face, Anariel smiled reassuringly, "Come, we will find him."

They began to walk amongst the bodies that were strewn about everywhere along the fields. With every step, Anariel's stomach began to clinch into tighter knots. She should have known that Eowyn would have gone to battle. She'd seen the sword under her blanket. Anariel had just hoped that the young maiden would have seen the subtle wisdom in her words. And Eowyn had dragged Merry into all of this…though Anariel doubted the hobbit had needed encouraging.

Suddenly, Pippin saw something and took off across the fields. Anariel was quick to follow him, and stopped as she knelt beside the hobbit.

"Merry?" Pippin whispered quietly as he looked at the horror struck hobbit. Pippin began to cry as Merry looked at him in shock, "Merry it's me…it's Pippin…"

"It's going to be alright Pippin," Anariel soothed. She looked Merry over and the hobbit didn't seem to have any major injuries. "He's just in shock," she said comfortingly.

"I knew you'd find me," Merry said groggily. "Are you going to leave me?"

Pippin shook his head, "No, I'm going to look after you," the hobbit promised as he covered his friend with a blanket.

Anariel put a comforting hand on Pippin's shoulders, "Let's take him to the healers," Anariel suggested softly as she picked Merry up off the ground and began to carry the hobbit.

Legolas approached them and looked at Merry worriedly, "How is he?"

Anariel smiled, "He'll be fine. I think he's just in shock mainly."

Suddenly, an anguished cry rang in the air, and Anariel spun to see Eomer clutching a seemingly lifeless Eowyn to his chest. Anariel looked to Legolas with a pleading look in her eye. "Give him to me," Legolas offered. "I shall take him to the Healers," Legolas said and Anariel gave him a grateful look before gently handing over the hobbit.

"I will see you soon," Anariel promised before she hurried over to where Eomer knelt on the ground. Aragorn was already there, and Anariel dropped to her knees beside him.

"She is still alive," Aragorn said quietly. "Her arm is broken."

"You can heal her?" Eomer asked, though it sounded like desperate plea.

"He will," Anariel reassured. "I've seen him heal far worse."

Anariel followed Eowyn to the healers and made sure she was well taken care of. To her annoyance, Legolas had made sure she'd gotten the cut on her arm treated. After some coaxing, she'd given in, however, she still thought that there were more important things to be done, than bandage a cut. Eventually she went to the throne room. Aragorn and Eomer followed her and when they went through the doors, they saw that Gandalf and Gimli stood waiting for them.

Anariel followed Legolas and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They both watched as Gandalf paced thoughtfully, yet Anariel could see the worry in the wizard's eyes. Finally, he spoke.

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight," Gandalf announced quietly. "The darkness is deepening."

"If Sauron had the ring, we would know it," Aragorn assured, however Gandalf still retained the worried expression he wore.

"It's only a matter of time," Gandalf began. "He's suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping."

Gimli huffed from his seat in the Steward's chair, "Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?"

Gandalf looked at the dwarf, his face ashen, "Because ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom…I've sent him to his death…"

"No," Anariel said firmly and Gandalf looked sharply at her. "I'm not giving up on Frodo."

"There is still hope for Frodo," Aragorn argued. "He needs time and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"Draw out Sauron's armies—empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate," Aragorn answered firmly.

Anariel's eyes widened at this statement, and Gimli choked on his pipe. Eomer stepped forward, "We cannot achieve victory from strength of arms."

"Not for ourselves…but we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eyes fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves," Aragorn explained.

"A diversion," Legolas murmured.

Gandalf looked at Aragorn doubtfully, "Sauron will suspect a trap. He will not take the bait!"

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli asked beginning to grin.

* * *

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: We are almost at the end! So, so, so, very close! I'm fairly sure that tomorrow's chapter will be the last chapter...sad, but nice at the same time. Another story completed. Anyway, seeing as how we haven't quite crossed the finish line yet...let's continue...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

Chapter 18

Anariel sat tall on her horse between Legolas and Gandalf at the front lines of their army of only five hundred. Aragorn was wearing the white tree of Gondor, looking every bit the king he was. Anariel smiled slightly. Arwen would be so proud of him.

They were about half a mile from the towering black gates of Mordor. Silence rang through the air, and Anariel began to shift in her saddle. Where were they?

"Where are they?" Pippin whispered, voicing her thoughts.

Anariel and Gandalf exchanged a wary look. Anariel's eyes studied the daunting black gate before her. All was hauntingly quiet, far from what it should be. Anariel looked at Legolas, who was also alertly scanning the intimidating black gate of Mordor. Legolas met her gaze and for a moment they simply stared into each other's eyes. Both knew that this could possibly be it…the end. Admittedly, they were on a fool's errand. All of their hopes rested on two hobbits.

Hobbits. Creatures of astounding strength…yet it was not physical. Their hearts were strong. Loyalty. Love. Kindness. Anariel could only hope that Frodo and Sam were on their way to Mount Doom. She could only hope that they still had that strength. She could only hope that Sam was there to be the rock that Frodo needed. She could only hope that Frodo had the will to conquer the ring. She could only hope.

Anariel saw Gandalf nod at Aragorn, and Aragorn spurred his horse into a gallop. Anariel, Legolas and Gimli, Gandalf and Pippin, and Eomer and Merry followed the unofficial King of Gondor. They pulled up when they were fifty yards from the gate.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth!" Aragorn called. "Let justice be done upon him!"

From behind the gates, Anariel and the others began to hear the clanging of metal, and the chants of thousands. With a massive, chilling screech of tortured metal, the black gates began to open, and Anariel watched as a single rider emerged.

He was truly hideous. His mouth was the only part of his face you could see, and Anariel couldn't help the disgusted look on her face. Hideous.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome," he said in a gravelly voice.

Anariel looked to Aragorn, who seemed nonplussed. She looked to Legolas, who was glaring at the rider mercilessly. The others seemed to be torn between disgust and shock.

"Is there any of you wrought with the authority to treat with me?" the messenger asked.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return," Gandalf said seriously.

The messenger seemed to scoff fondly, "Oh, Greybeard. I have a token I was bidden to show thee…"

Anariel watched as the messenger held up Frodo's mithril shirt. Her stomach dropped. No…no, no, no, no…

"Frodo…" Pippin whispered horrified.

The orc tossed the mithril to Gandalf who caught it and looked at it disbelievingly.

"Frodo!" Merry cried.

"Silence," Gandalf said quickly.

"No!" Merry continued, ignoring the wizard.

"Silence," Gandalf repeated sternly, yet Anariel could see the great grief in his eyes.

"The Halfling was dear to thee, I see," the messenger said in a mocking voice. "Long did he suffer greatly at the hands of his host," the orc continued and Anariel was fighting the moisture that was beginning to well in her eyes.

"Who would have thought that one so small could endure so much pain…and he did Gandalf. He did," the orc continued mercilessly.

Anariel looked to Gandalf and could see the tears beginning to form in his eyes also. Legolas was still glaring at the messenger, though Anariel could see the grief in the glare. Gimli was in a state of disbelief and both Merry and Pippin had tears sliding down their cheeks.

"Awe," the messenger mocked as Gandalf hung his head.

Anariel was startled when she saw Aragorn urge Brego forward towards the messenger. "And who is this? Isilur's heir?"

Aragorn said nothing.

"It takes more than a King and a broken Elvish blade to—," the messenger began, but he was silenced as Aragorn drew his blade and beheaded the messenger.

Anariel simply raised her eyebrows. "Guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli mumbled and Anariel couldn't help but smirk.

"I do not believe it!" Aragorn said heatedly. "I will not!"

The gates began to open and Anariel could see the thousands upon thousands of orcs that were marching towards them. "Pull back!" Aragorn said hastily turning Brego around. "Pull back!"

Anariel turned Hasufel around and raced back to the front lines. She saw the terrified looks on the soldier's faces, but she didn't blame them. She was shaking, but there was a steely resolve in her eye. She was going to fight until her last breath.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn ordered as the men started to take steps back. "Hold your ground!" he repeated as he started to ride in front of the army. "Sons of Gondor—of Rohan…my brothers!" he yelled as he seemed to fix every soldier with his gaze.

"I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me. The day may come when the courage of men fails; when we shall forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day—an hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the Age of Men comes crashing down—but it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good earth—I bid you stand!" Aragorn commanded and Anariel smiled proudly at her friend's words.

Aragorn raised Anduril aloft, "Men of the West!

From beside Legolas, Anariel heard Gimli whisper quietly. "I never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an Elf."

Anariel smiled sadly. The relationship between Legolas and Gimli was so opposite of what it once had been. Anariel herself would never have believed that one of Legolas' dear friends would end up being a Dwarf…though the same had become true to her.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas asked quietly.

Gimli glanced from Legolas to Anariel and smiled softly, "Aye—I suppose I could do that."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder and together they turned to face the enemy. However, Legolas turned his head to look at Anariel, who grabbed his hand and held it tightly. They simply stared into the other's eyes like an approaching army of death that surrounded them did not exist.

"_I love you,"_ Legolas said softly.

Anariel grinned. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ she said before adding seriously. _"I love you too Legolas…always."_

They both turned to the sight before them and stood still as the orcs continued to advance. Aragorn turned around to face them, and looked into the eyes of the remaining fellowship members. "For Frodo," he said quietly before turning and charging towards the orcs, sword raised.

There was a silence for a moment and no one moved until a shout rang through the air, and Merry and Pippin followed after Aragorn. Anariel exchanged a glance with Legolas before both of them raced after the hobbits and Aragorn…the army behind them following.

Anariel met the first orc she came to with her sword. Legolas was firing arrows left and right. Gimli was wielding his axe with such force and precision that Anariel was glad that she was his friend. Eomer was taking heads like a man possessed, and Aragorn was slashing at anything that moved.

Anariel parried a blow, and dealt her own, stabbing the orc through the heart. She only barely had time to withdraw her blade to block another blow that would have ended her. Yet, she saw something silver come towards her head.

Suddenly, an arrow flew right by her ear and hit the orc that was sneaking up behind her. Anariel looked wide-eyed to see Legolas nod slightly before he focused on the orcs that surrounded him. Anariel too returned to slashing and stabbing and beheading any orc that came near her.

It continued on like that and Anariel had finally fought her way to Legolas. They fought back to back, and together were a very good team. Anariel saw an orc launch himself at Legolas, and before Legolas could do anything, Anariel threw her dagger at the orc and watched as it hit the creature right between the eyes. Anariel hurriedly retrieved the dagger before resuming the fight.

Over the cries of the battle, Anariel heard Pippin. "The eagles! The eagles are coming!"

A second later, a screech rang through the air and Anariel looked up to see an eagle attack one of the Nazgul. More and more appeared, and Anariel grinned before fighting with renewed vigor. However, soon Anariel began to feel the ground beneath her tremble, and she looked to see that a troll was making its way towards Aragorn.

"Legolas!" she cried, and he turned to see the troll advancing on Aragorn. Instantly, he began to fight his way towards his friend, and Anariel stayed at his back, killing anything that tried to harm him.

However, it was slow going and they were being pulled in all different directions. Her stomach dropped when she heard Legolas yell anxiously, "Aragorn!"

Anariel fought harder, ignoring the worry that plagued her mind. Suddenly, she heard what almost seemed to be like an anguished cry in the air. She and Legolas both turned and looked at the Eye. It seemed to be shaking…then it began to crumble.

Anariel watched as the tower began to fall to the ground, crumbling to pieces, creating billows of ash and dust. She watched in amazement as the fire of the Eye slowly began to fade into nothing, before it exploded, sending a wave of energy through the air. Anariel simply stared as the black gates of Mordor crumbled. Dust and rock flew in all directions and the orcs that surrounded them began to run in fright as the very ground beneath them began to give way.

Anariel looked towards Mount Doom and her amazement turned to misery as she saw the exploding volcano…Frodo and Sam would never survive. They had won…but they had also lost.

* * *

**Please review!**

**ArthursCamelot**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last chapter! I can't believe it! This story has been a blast to write, and I'm glad that all of you enjoyed it! For those of you who read my Merlin stories I always thank all my reviews in the last chapter so...THANK YOU TO: Junkie, josie95, qtgirl33, Logical Fallacy, Fyen, merlincrazy, Animadeus, Druid Archer, ofir, Emzy2k11, Shadow-Chan 4, Mariana Lestrange, Hope and Love, Cheresy, Allons-y allonso, Myri78, BlackHaru3, Diva's, rainwillow, emres mayfleet, Nia Scarlet, Ash Colored Wings, twiggy31, VampireDragonGirl66, Lemynx, lifi, .God., goldenfightergirl, FloReader, and RR! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I think that by now we all know that I do not own Lord of the Rings...**

Chapter 20

Anariel couldn't believe it. Frodo and Sam were alive. As she walked through the halls in the Houses of Healing, she couldn't help but think of their journey. From start to finish, she relived everything. So much had happened. In the course of a little more than a year, she had joined a quest to destroy the One Ring, befriended a Dwarf, fallen in love with an Elvish prince, fought three unwinnable battles, battled the halls of Moria, watched Gandalf 'die'. She had made enough memories in one year than she had in her previous thousand.

She heard the feather light footsteps of an elf behind her and she turned and saw Legolas striding towards her, Gimli beside him. Anariel raised her eyebrows, questioning the bright smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" she asked curiously.

"Frodo is awake," Legolas answered and Anariel's eyes widened before she grabbed Legolas' hand and began to tow him down to Frodo's room.

They arrived just in time to see Merry and Pippin run through the door and jump on the hobbit's bed. Laughter was the only discernable noise in the room and Anariel knew that the joy was plain on her face. Aragorn walked in behind them, and he too was smiling.

Frodo's face lit up when Aragorn walked into the room, "Aragorn!" he cried happily.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Anariel's waist and pulled her close. Anariel looked up at him and grinned. The joy in the room was practically tangible. Anariel looked back at Frodo and noticed that the hobbit's eyes were trained on a figure in the doorway. Anariel smiled when she saw Sam. He was truly a hero in his own right.

Anariel watched as Frodo smiled softly at his friend before the hobbit fixed her with his gaze. She watched as he took in Legolas' arm around her waist and laughed, "It seems like I've missed a lot."

"Indeed you have my friend," Anariel answered smiling.

* * *

Anariel stood beside Legolas as they watched from a distance Aragorn being crowned King. As the new King of Gondor began his procession down the avenue, she and Legolas and the Elves behind them began a procession of their own. Anariel was grinning deviously. Her family was with her now.

When she'd seen Arwen, she had simply stared for a moment. Her sister was as beautiful as ever, mortality could not take that away. They had talked long into the night, and reluctantly Anariel had agreed to keep her arrival secret.

Seeing her father had been an emotional rollercoaster. She was insanely happy to see him again, and this time under peaceful circumstances. They'd embraced, but soon Anariel had begun to cry. Why, she did not know. Perhaps it was simply the relief that it was all over…that there could finally be peace.

Anariel glanced up at Legolas who caught her gaze and smiled. Anariel took his hand as the people in front of them parted to let them through. Finally, they broke through the crowd and Aragorn stopped in front of them.

The King of Gondor looked from Anariel's mischievous expression, to Legolas' knowing look in confusion. Subtly, Legolas' gestured behind them and Aragorn saw Arwen appear from behind a banner. They seemed to stare at each other for a moment before Arwen launched herself at him, and they kissed passionately.

Anariel smiled up at Legolas and then glanced to her left at her father who was smiling. It was about time that everyone was happy. Anariel watched contentedly as Arwen and Aragorn strolled down to the end of the avenue to where four hobbits stood. They were dressed in their old clothes, now mended and clean. However, they were fidgeting nervously. As Aragorn and Arwen approached they bowed and Anariel smiled as Aragorn said softly, "My friends…you bow to no one."

Then Aragorn and Arwen kneeled before the hobbits and everyone else followed suit, including Legolas and Anariel. Anariel glanced up to see that Frodo had tears in his eyes as he looked at the four thousand people bowed before him…honoring him for the deed that he and Sam had done.

Anariel smiled. Peace.

* * *

It was later that evening and they were all gathered in the throne room. The elves of Rivendell and the Fellowship of the Ring all chatted with the new King and Queen. Legolas and Anariel were standing with Aragorn, Arwen, Gimli, and Merry and Pippin. They were all laughing, and Anariel could not remember the last time she was so content.

Suddenly Pippin spoke, "You know. I don't quite know what to do now. No quest. No orcs. No massive armies of orcs. No trolls. No Balrogs. What happens next?"

Anariel laughed, "I don't know Pippin. I'm sure you will think of something," she assured before looking up at Legolas. "What do you think?"

Legolas smiled softly, and subtly glanced at Elrond who nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. Anariel's eyes narrowed suspiciously, but her stomach was beginning to do all kinds of flips.

Legolas returned his gaze to her and he took her hand, "I have an idea," he said as he got down on one knee in front of her. "Marry me?"

Anariel smiled and dropped down on her knees so she was level with him. She put a loving hand on his face and laughed softly. "Of course I will."

* * *

**Okay...it's done...finished...the END! (tear)...but all good things come to an end eventually. Again, I just have to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I encourage you all to review one last time, even those silent readers that have never reviewed! Please, please, please, there's nothing like feedback from a story that you've worked so hard on! I've left this ending really open so you can take it in whatever direction you wish, as I've always felt that it's better to let the reader do that anyway.**

**Thanks again for being awesome,**

**ArthursCamelot**


End file.
